Fight For You
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: Summary is inside. Main parings, Justin/OC, A-Ry/OC,Drew/OC, Ryder/OC, Crimson/OC. TNA crossover
1. Wish

_**This is kinda a continuation of my story from Quizilla. You can either read up to here on quizilla (it's chapter 35 there) o r just roll with it from Fanfiction =)**_

_**Quizilla link: **__**.com/stories/9886091/every-heartbeat-info-wwe-love**_

_**Summary: Traci Bourne is a 24-year-old Vampire. She used to date Ted DiBiase until she was kidnapped. When she returned, she found that he cheated on her with Maryese. Now, the can the broken-hearted vampire find comfort in the arms of everyone's favorite South African, Justin Gabriel? Or in everyone's favorite jock, Alex Riley?**_

_**Warning: Violence, Language, etc~**_

_**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Fantasy**_

_**Rating: M, just to be sure**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs**_

_Enjoy!_

_/1. Wish/_

_Maymee sighed and slipped on her sweater. Shannon was behind her, pulling his hoodie over his head. Maymee glanced over at him and shook her head. "She's…still not back" She muttered. Shannon huffed and nodded._

_Traci Bourne was still missing._

_They looked everywhere they thought Damin and Sai could've taken her but still didn't find their beloved vampire. Ted had already moved on with Maryese, Legacy broke up, almost everything that Traci loved, had been torn apart. Sometimes, Maymee wasn't sure if she wanted the girl to come back. She didn't want to see Traci's tears when she found out about everything._

_There was a knock at their door. "Come in" Maymee slightly barked. The door swung open and Magenta stomped in, fallowed by Delilah and Rey. Tamura and Matt fallowed also. _

_Maymee's brow quirked. "What's wrong?" She asked. Magenta frowned. "My poor Cici…she's still out there, sis. She has to be" She growled. Maymee sighed and nodded at her little sister. "I know, Maggie. We just have to keep looking. Now get ready for RAW" She scolded. Everyone nodded and jogged out. After Maggie closed the door, Maymee collapsed onto her and Shannon's hotel bed, fisting her beautiful raven hair. _

"_Dammit, Traci…Where are you?"_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_A girl sneezed and groaned. "That's the 15__th__ time you've sneezed in the past half hour" a male muttered. She shrugged and grabbed her guitar. "So what? I don't think I have a cold so let's go" She hissed, rolling her neck on her shoulders._

"_We have to wait for Sai" He retorted._

_She snorted. "SAI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She roared. There was a bang and then the Korean tumbled down the stairs, her luggage right behind her. She wined and pouted. "Shit! Damin, help me!" She whimpered. Damin walked over to the fallen Asian and grasped her luggage. He single-handedly hefted up both her and the luggage and placed her on her own two feet. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to the only other female in the room._

"_Your mean, Traci" She pouted. Traci smiled at her and turned. "Let's go, we're going home" She said._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Samantha suddenly froze, making CM Punk run into her back. "What's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend. She bit her lip. "Nothing…I could've sworn I just felt something come out of the Underworld…" She trailed off._

_He blinked and glanced around. "Maybe it's Vlad or his brother" He said. Sam shook her head. "No, Vlad and Justin only come up when we need them too. It's someone else" She paused, her eyes wide. Punk's eyes grew. "Do you….do you think it's Traci?" He asked. Her face broke out into a bright smile._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"_BLOODY HELL!" Wade Barret snarled. The other members of the Nexus flinched. He was on another one __of his rampages. They all made sure to stay FAR away from the agitated Brit. _

"_HEY!" Someone cried. Wade growled and glanced over his shoulder to see Samantha and CM Punk dashing past him and his boys. They ran clean up to Orton and panted. "Randy!" They cried. _

_Steel blue eyes flickered down at them. "What's the matter with you two?" He questioned. Samantha straightened herself and smiled so brightly, it almost made Wade want to puke. _

"_I…I think Traci is back!" She cried. The Nexus listened intently. Randy's eyes grew in surprise and he hefted the girl up. "Are you sure? Tell me you're sure!" He cried desperately. David cocked a brow and looked at his leader. Randy? Desperate?_

_Samantha giggled. "I'm not 100% sure, but I have a good feeling. Randy, I think Cici's coming back to us!" She cheered. Randy cheered also and Punk smiled. None of the three noticing the Nexus slithering away…_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"_Traci? Who the devil is that?" Wade questioned, pacing around. The other rookies thought about it. Then, something clicked in Justin's head._

_The South African gasped and pounded his right tan fist onto his open left palm. "I got it!" He cried. Wade and the others stared intensely at the South African, making him nervous. "When I was still in NXT, I overheard Matt and Tamura talking about a girl named Traci. Apparently she's a very close friend of almost everyone. She's Evan Bourne's sister" He explained. _

_Wade didn't say anything. "She's that bloke's sistah? She must be weak" He finally hissed. Justin shook his head and pulled out his phone. "Not true" He Muttered. After tapping the touch screen a few times, he tossed the phone to his leader. Wade caught it effortlessly and glanced down at the video playing. The rest of the Nexus, with the exception of Justin, huddled around their British leader._

_It was a video of Drew Macintyre fighting some brunette in an inter-gender match. Wade could tell it was un__scripted because when Drew hit the girl, she actually started bleeding and Vince didn't like it when they bled during the shows. The girl uppercutted Drew and the Scottish male reeled. They fought like two lions and in the end, the girl won. Wade and his boys caught her name at the end._

"_Traci Bourne!"_

_Wade blinked and passed Justin's phone back. "See? She's not weak" He muttered, slipping his phone into his duffle bag. Wade tapped his chin thoughtfully and then shrugged. _

"_Nevah mind that, we have business to-"_

"_WHAT? TRACI'S COMING BACK?" Someone roared. Wade snarled again; now enraged. He swung open his door to see all the superstars and divas running around screaming about Traci. He saw Alex Riley trailing behind The Miz, utterly confused. "Dude, who's Traci?" Alex questioned. The Miz paused, making his rookie run into his back. "Who's Traci? YOU DON'T KNOW?" He roared. Alex flinched and shook his head. "C'mon, I gotta show you everything!" He cried, pulling the jock forward._

_Wade pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed. "Fine, we'll find out if this, 'Traci' is worth all of these bloody fools running amok" He growled._

_/\/\/\/\/_

"_Isn't there a RAW today?" Sai questioned. Damin shrugged and nuzzled into his girlfriend's neck. "It's Monday, so yes" Traci replied, not glancing back at the two. _

"_I still feel kinda dizzy" Sai wined, Damin's soothing hands rubbing her stomach. Traci rubbed her temple and groaned slightly. "Same here, it must be from switching from the Underworld to here" She whispered, knowing their ears could pick her words up._

"_I agree, let's hurry, it's starting to snow" Damin frowned._

_/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Shannon glanced over at Eris and Evan. Evan was bouncing up and down eagerly. "My sister…she could really be coming back!" Evan cooed like a hyper child. Eris giggled at his side. _

"_I hope she's alright. She's been gone for about a YEAR!" Eris wined. Evan kissed her gently and smiled at the redhead. "Just relax, darling. I'm sure Traci is fine" He muttered, a little unsure himself. There was a shuffle and they turned towards the window, seeing a black blur fly past it. Their eyes grew. _

"_TRACI!"_

_Wade rubbed his temples, Traci this, Traci that. This Diva better be worth his slowly forming headache. If not…someone's going to be going to the hospital._

"_Evan! Calm down, man!" John Cena's voice pierced his ears. The large Brit listened to the other superstar. "John, I saw her! I know I did! My sister is in the arena somewhere!" Evan cried desperately. There was a pause. "We can't look for her now, RAW is about to-"_

_He was cut off by RAW'S intro. _

"_Start…" He muttered. Evan's shoulders slumped. "That's right…" He whispered. Eris frowned and grabbed one of his hands. "Don't worry, Evan. I'm sure if Traci is in this building, she'll present herself in one way or another" She cooed. He smiled and they all walked off, John trailing behind them._

_Wade scoffed. "So, she's in the building?" He muttered to himself. Heath and Justin exchanged worried glances. They both hoped their leader wasn't planning on attacking the female. Both of them were sure they couldn't pull through with attacking a woman and if that is what Wade had in mind, they'd be under his wrath if they didn't obey._

_But Wade wouldn't stoop down so low as to attack a woman…would he?_

_Wade tugged his Nexus shirt over his head and rolled his head on his shoulders. "Get ready boys" He ordered. Heath, Justin, and David turned green slightly. Michael and Husky were too slow to realize their teammate's reaction and Wade was already walking away._

_/\/\/\\/_

_Ted rolled his eyes as Maryese droned on and on about him protecting her from his 'psychopathic' ex. _

"_If she touches me-"She began blabbing in French. Ted was about to snap when Tamura slammed into his locker room. She pushed Maryese away from her brother and loomed over him, arms crossed. _

"_I hope you've had fun with your little French Barbie" She scowled, thumbing over to Maryese. "I'm going to tell Traci everything" She growled. Ted chuckled. "Will you, Lil' T?" He questioned softly. Tammy shook her head._

"_Teddy, I can't believe you would do this. You've loved her since we were little and then you cheat on her with the enemy" She shook her head and took two steps towards the door. "Sometimes, I don't even know you anymore" She whimpered before walking out._

_/\/\/\/\/_

"_Excuse me! I have just received a message from our anonymous RAW general manager." Cole called. The arena erupted in 'boo's but he continued anyway._

"_And I quote. 'I've been thinking about having one of our beloved superstars return for a while lately. This show is just not the same without them'" Cole read. The arena began cheering different names. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Batista, the Rock, and even Traci._

"'_So tonight, I will bring that superstar back. Come on down, I know your in this arena somewhere' "Cole finished. Then he looked around. Suddenly, three figures jumped over the barricade and slid into the ring. All three asked for microphones and then smiled from underneath their hoodies._

"_Wow….Y'know, I never really understood the feeling of being in a ring, surrounded by the WWE Universe, you?" Said a male, nodding over to a pale female. She shook her head, her hood almost falling off. "No, but if feels kinda awesome. I understand why you love it so much" She giggled, poking the last figure. The crowd broke out into a 'who are you' chant and the last figure laughed._

"_I wonder, if you've forgotten me" She giggled. Some of the crowd began to scream, they recognized the voice._

"_Enough of this rouse. I'M BACK, WWE UNIVERSE!" The female shouted, ripping her hoodie off. The arena erupted into a series of cheers. There stood a familiar brunette, smiling at them. Her hair had gotten longer, now reaching past her rear, her cocoa eyes seemed to shine hazel now, her curves seemed t o get even curvier (if possibly), and she had a buffed up, not to an unattractive stature, but so her stomach wasn't flabby. She smiled and chewed on her bottom lip, she was finally home._

"_Guys, I know you missed me, but I also have to introduce my two friends, Damin and Sai!" She beamed. They also stripped of their hoodies and waved. The crowd went nuts, but still for the lovable Diva in the center of the ring._

"_Speech! Speech!" The crowd chanted. She laughed. "Oh no, I don't have a speech prepared but-"She paused and rubbed her eyes with the back of her palm, not wanting to cry, even if they were happy tears. "For what it's worth, it's good to be back!" She cheered. They roared and the trio slipped out of the ring and headed backstage._

_As soon as they were out of the public eye, they were met with pretty much the whole Rooster. Maymee, Shannon, Evan, and Eris stood in front. "What are you doing with __**them?" **__She snarled,__like an enraged bull. Traci blinked. "What do you mean, May?" She questioned. They froze._

"_Have you forgotten all that they've done?" Magenta cried, being held back by Malcom. "Calm down, you bloke! Now, Cici, love, what's going on?" He asked calmly. Traci walked towards them and passed them a note she fished from her pocket. _

"_Vlad and Justin said we forgot a certain part of out memory due to an accident." She explained. Malli scanned the paper and then his eyes grew._

"_B-Bloody hell!" He cursed. Minerva and Nirvana glanced over their brother's shoulders at the paper and gasped in union. "It says they forgot that specific part of their past!" They cried. Maymee snarled and stood in between Traci and the other couple. _

"_I don't give a shit, stay away from-"She was cut off by a hand grabbing her shoulder. She turned to her best friend and Traci smiled at her. "May, I don't know exactly what we all forgot, but don't start a fight? Okay? I'm going to go see Teddy, I'll be back!" She cheered before running off before anyone could stop her._

_Tammy trembled and Matt held her. "What's wrong?" Damin questioned innocently. He__ was met with glares but then Maymee sighed. "Ted…cheated on her" She hissed, clenching her fists. Their eyes grew._

_/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Traci skipped over to a room that was given to Ted. She raised a brow when she didn't see 'Legacy' on the door but she shrugged it off. Without a second thought, she bounded into the room, a bright smile on her face. _

"_TEDDY-"She froze in her spot when she saw Ted and Maryese, sucking face. They both pulled apart and stared at the vampire. Traci suddenly felt sick, her stomach tightening into a knot._

_Ted didn't look into her eyes and Maryese smirked. "He's mine now. You can leave, freak" She hissed. Her words hurt, but Traci simply nodded and backtracked out of the room. She closed the door and pivoted on her heel, dashing away._

_Maryese grinned and went back to Ted, now satisfied. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Wade and his boys were leaving the arena their own way, from the very back of the arena, where even the technicians didn't dare venture off to._ _It was dark, it was cold, and it had an exit. They always went whichever way they had to, to avoid a fight._

_Wade stopped, making Otunga smack right into his broad back. He went to curse but the large Brit shushed everyone._

_Once it was absolutely quiet, they noticed they weren't alone. There was someone else there, sobbing._

_"What the devil?" Wade whispered, stepping closer, his group fallowing like baby ducklings._

_"I guess I deserved it…I mean, I DID leave for a long time…how could I not expect him to move on? He's a man…and he has needs. *Sob* Maryese is right then…I'm a freak" Came a female's voice. Heath blinked._

_"That voice…it's that Diva, Traci!" He whispered. Traci's ears perked and she gasped, whipping her head around to the Nexus. Even through the darkness, she could see all of them, staring at her._

_Her bottom lip wobbled and she began to tremble. "Oh no…I've been caught" She whimpered, trying to make herself look as little as possible by curling up into a little ball. Wade proceeded forward and kneeled down by the broken vampire._

_"What's happened to you?" He asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice. She sobbed and fisted her brunette hair._

_"I…I was dating Ted, but I had to leave for a while and now…*sob*" She couldn't choke it out. Wade was no fool; he'd seen Ted and Maryese together. He pulled the weeping Latina to his chest and glanced back at the rest of the Nexus._

_"Otunga, Heath, go get the car. Husky, Michael, go with them." He paused when Traci whimpered into his chest. He eased up and nodded at Justin._

_"Gabriel, I want you to hold 'er. I might be crushing 'er" He muttered, passing the sobbing bundle of Traci to the South African. He nodded solemnly and held her close._

_"Hey, Traci, right?" He questioned. She nodded and sniffled, trying not to get her snot on his shirt. "It'll be alright. We'll take care of you, ok? Just…try to relax" He muttered, choosing his words carefully._

_The ginger of the group jogged back and panted. "The car is ready, boss" He huffed. Wade nodded and beckoned Justin to fallow._

_Traci stopped sobbing when she got in the car. Now, she just hiccupped and clung to Justin's chest like a wet cat, fisting his shirt. He just rubbed her back._

_Her phone went off and she pulled away to answer it._

_~Phone Call~_

**_Cici: …Hello?_**

**_May: TRACI! Where are you?_**

**_Cici: O h, hi, May. Don't worry, I'm ok_**

**_May: …I swear. I'll kill Ted for this_**

**_Cici: Don't! Just…leave him alone_**

**_May: What do you mean; 'LEAVE HIM ALONE?' He cheated on you!_**

**_Cici: May, please. If you love me, don't start a fight_**

**_May:…_**

**_Cici: Please?_**

**_May: Fine…_**

**_Cici: Thank you, May._**

**_May: Get to the hotel safely, ok?_**

**_Cici: Yeah, I will. Thanks again, May. Bye_**

**_May: Bye, Cici_**

**_~Phone call end~_**

_Traci put her phone back into her bookbag and glanced around at everyone in the car. Her eyes landed on David and she gasped, pointing at him. Wade got to a red light and glanced back at her._

_"You! You're Jennifer Hudson's husband!" she gasped. Otunga chuckled and nodded. "You got me" He replied. Traci beamed. "That's so cool. You're married to one of the most gorgeous people ever!" She giggled. He smiled. "Thank you" He said. Wade focused on the road and began driving again._

_"Are you hungry?" He asked. All of the Nexus nodded. "Oh no, I'm fine, you've done enough already for-"She was cut off by the sound of her own stomach growling._

_Wade chuckled. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes. What do you want to eat?" He asked politely._

_The Nexus boys have never seen this soft side o f Wade before._

_"Hmm…Let's go to Burger King!" She cheered. "Hell yeah!" Michael and Husky agreed. Heath broke out into laughter and soon the whole rental was laughing._

_Wade pulled up into the restaurant and stepped out. Traci pulled her hood over her head and fallowed. They all ordered with out a problem. It hurt the guys pride when no one noticed it was them, but Traci insisted on keeping her hood on._

_"So, what are your names, besides David here" Traci questioned, tilting her head up so she could see them from beneath her hood._

_"I'm Wade, that's Heath, those two are Husky and Michael and the one that carried you is Justin" Wade introduced._

_Traci hummed thoughtfully and then smiled, showing her dimples. "Thank you all. I have a question for you though" She stated._

_"Shoot" Heath said from beside her. "Why would you help me? You could've just left me in the hall and walked away, but you stayed, why?" She asked shyly._

_The boys looked towards their British leader. Why DID'NT he walk away? They were sure he would walk away if he ever found someone crying._

_Wade chuckled and sipped at his Sprite. "I dunno. I just felt like helping you. After all, you were all alone all the way in the back of the arena, something just told me to help you out. I'm sure the boys thought the same, didn't you?" Wade questioned._

_They all nodded. They all WERE compelled to help the broken girl. Traci smiled at this like a child. "That's a relief! Hey, I have one more question for you" She beamed. "Go ahead" Justin responded this time, from her other side._

_"Would you all like to be my friends?" She asked sincerely. They all gasped. She blinked. "What's wrong?" She asked._

_"Nothing, it's just, no one has ever offered to be our friend in this business" Husky muttered, stealing Michael's fry. The other male hissed at him and slapped his arm._

_"Well, there's a first for everything. What do you say?" She questioned. They all smiled. "Alright, missy, we'll be your friends" Wade smiled._

_On their way back, Traci fell asleep against Justin's chest while her legs were carelessly thrown across Heath's lap. The South African petted her hair absent-mindedly while Heath admired her unique sneakers._

_"Bloody hell!" Wade hissed, stopping the rental all of a sudden. Traci would've hit the floor if Justin and Heath hadn't grabbed onto her. "The hell, man!" David snarled._

_"How the devil are we going to get her in the hotel?" Wade growled. The boys froze. They all knew if they walked in with WWE'S most beloved Diva, they'd get jumped for sure._

_"Just let me go in first" Traci muttered, already awoke from the sudden jolt of the car. The nodded and Traci stepped out after placing something on the dash._

_"That's my number, any of you can feel free to call me whenever, see you tomorrow!" She beamed before jogging into the hotel. They waved and then all took down the number, each of them texting her so she got their number also._

_Maymee stalked the lobby like a hungry lion, pacing back and forth, so tempted to go all werewolf and go find Traci. Just as she thought that, the fallen angel walked through the doors._

_May ran up to her and trapped her in a tight embrace. "Cici! Are you alright?" She asked. Traci nodded but then she yawned. "I'm tired, May, goodnight" She whispered before walking past her best friend, and up to the front desk to get her room._

_Maymee sniffed the air a bit, and then she turned slightly towards Traci's retreating form. She smelt odd, like some kind of cologne._

_Then, the Nexus came in and walked past her. Her eyes grew._

_Traci's scent was tainted by that Gabriel boy. She'd been with the Nexus the whole time_…


	2. Girl Fight

_/2. Girl fight /_

_~Traci's pov~_

_I felt my phone vibrate and I cracked my eyes open, hissing at the light that assaulted me. After adjusting, I opened them and glanced over at my phone. It was a text from Justin._

'_Good morning, Traci'_

_I smiled. _

'_Good morning, Justin'_

_I slipped out of bed and stretched._

'_Would you like to hang out with me and the guys today?'_

_I heard my arm pop and I lowered them. _

'_Sure, just let me get ready'_

_I tossed my phone to the side and went to go take a shower. _

_After the shower, I changed my clothes and grabbed my phone again._

'_I'm done, what do you guys have in mind?'_

_I glanced down at the blue and white checkered skirt I had on._

'_It's a surprise' _

_Just then, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and was immediately met with the Nexus hovering outside my door. They all smiled at me and I smiled back._

"_Let's go!" I cheered. Wade chuckled and nodded. "Where do you want to go?" He asked, still chuckling. I blinked. I looked at my attire; we couldn't go train…could we?_

_Justin, as if reading my mind, placed a sun-kissed hand on my shoulder. "I'll buy you more ring gear, ok?" He stated more then offered. I gasped. _

"_Justin, you don't have to" I muttered. He laughed and then smiled, showing his dimples. "I want to" He said. I blushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded. "Sure" I muttered._

_We reached the lobby without a problem. _

_But THAT'S the problem, because Malli and Maggie were WAITING. They caught wind of me and turned, both smiling brightly. I gulped and took two steps back. They had glints in their eyes. _

"_*Nervous laugh* Hello, guys…" I muttered. Malli took a step forward. "Ello, love" He responded calmly. Maggie, ever the opposite of him, leaped up and pretty much speared me into Wade, who (luckily) was able to keep all three of us from falling._

"_TRACI!" She cheered, rubbing her head against my chest. I patted her head, still trying to get my breath back from the hit. "Ow…hi, Maggie" I grunted. She looked up at me with her blue eyes. "Did you miss me?" She asked like a little girl. I laughed. "Yes, I missed you" I responded. She beamed. _

"_Good, now let's get you up to my room and out of those clothes-"_

"_Don't you try it, you bloody Yankee!" Malli snarled, ripping Maggie away from me. Maggie elbowed him I n the stomach and he grunted. "I'm from Mexico, you idiot!" She snarled. Malli's broke out into a grin. He was going to say the 'I' word! _

_My eyes grew and I pushed Wade back so both of us were further away. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say, you bloody immigrant, so sorry" Malli spat. The whole lobby seemed to freeze. She pivoted on her heel and snarled at him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She roared, tackling him._

"_Um…should we help them?" The Nexus questioned. I laughed and waved it off. "They always do that, let's go" I explained. They nodded hesitantly and we all left the lobby._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Heath grunted and glanced back at me. He had an annoyed but amused look on his face while I played with his hair._

_Justin and the rest had gone inside to pick out my new ring gear leaving Heath and David outside with me._

_David was calmly talking to his beautiful wife on the phone. "Psst, David! Tell Jennifer I said hi!" I called. He nodded and did so. I could hear her laugh and he put it on speaker. "I saw you yesterday on RAW, nice come back" She said. I blushed and twirled Heath's hair at the same time. "T-Thanks, Jennifer" I stammered. She is, after all, one of my idols._

"_You take care of my David, alright?" She snickered. David's cheeks became rosy. "Jenn!" He wined. Me and Heath erupted into laughter. "You got it" We chimed. David chuckled and went back to his conversation with her._

_I yawned and continued playing with Heath's hair. "Are you content?" He questioned, looking up at me. I nodded and grasped all of the ginger's hair._

"_Hm…"_

_I pulled some out in the front and tied his hair in a ponytail with skill. He blinked and David glanced over at us. His hazel eyes grew before he began laughing. He told Jennifer he'd take pictures and he did, while holding his gut. _

_Heath's face went as red as his hair and he looked up at me. I shrugged. "I think it's cute" I muttered, pouting. He glared at me slightly. "Fine" I sighed, undoing the ponytail and combing his hair back down. _

"_Thank you" He muttered before smiling at me. David was still laughing when Wade strode out of the ring-gear store (XD) . "What the devil?" He started. Heath blushed and looked away and I laughed. _

_Justin and the others came out after their leader, all of them staring at Otunga while he continued to laugh and roll around. He pulled his phone out and passed it to Wade. The Brit looked down at it and just like in the locker room, the rest huddled around him, looking down at the phone. All of them erupted into laughter except Husky. "She's hot, Heath, I didn't know you had a sister" He trailed off. Heath's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and the boys started howling with laughter. Wade and Justin even started crying while Otunga gasped for air. Michael was busy trying to pick David up._

_Husky looked around like he was missing something. "What?" He questioned. "Husky…dude, that's Heath. I just *laugh* put his hair up in a ponytail" I laughed, petting Heath's head. The ginger looked petrified. _

_Husky laughed nervously and Justin was the first to recover. I glanced at the bags he, Wade, and Michael were holding. Husky had a brand new duffle bag slung over his shoulder. It was black with blue and white glitter on it. _

_~Justin~_

_Traci reached for the duffle bag but Husky held it high over his head. She jumped for it like a little kid and then pouted. "Gimme" She hissed. He shook his head. "Not until we get to the gym. Justin's orders" He said. She turned towards me and pouted. "Please?" She wined. I felt my cheeks heat up but I looked away. "No." I replied. She came closer and pouted. "PLEASE?" She begged. _

"_No. Wait till we get to the gym" I replied._

"_Humph, fine" She gave in. She turned and began walking back towards the rental, Heath right at her side. When we got back in the car, she shifted away from me so she was closer to Heath. I frowned. "C'mon, you're THAT mad?" I wined, once Wade started the rental car. She glanced at me with her light cocoa eyes. They were borderline hazel. _

"_Humph. As payback, you have to shave off all of your facial hair" She retorted. I blinked. 'That's IT?' _

_She blushed and turned towards the window (and Heath) "It doesn't suit you" She muttered under her breath, I heard her though. Heath did too because he laughed._

_What's THAT supposed to mean?_

_~Alex Riley ~_

_I exhaled and started another set of push-ups when the door to the gym opened. Mike almost dropped the weight he was lifting when he saw the Nexus pile in. He didn't look shocked until a lovely female walked in, arms crossed, her lips pouted in an attractive way. I lost focus and fell, my chin hitting the floor. I snarled and held my sore chin. _

_She glanced over at me and told the Nexus to wait. She walked carefully over to me, her hips swaying naturally. I felt my breath hitch as she got on her knees and cocked her head to the side. _

"_Are you ok? I heard that, it sounded like it hurt" She muttered kindly. I grunted and nodded, getting up into a sitting position. This chic, she had to be Traci, the girl Mike's been going on and on about. _

_She looked into my eyes and then smiled. "That's good" She sounded before standing, her skirt swaying. She reached her hand out and I hesitated. "I'm really sweaty" I stated lamely. She shrugged. "So?" She beamed. I reached up and allowed her to help me up. She then smiled once more and then returned to the Nexus. _

_Justin shot me a glare and they walked to their own little section of the room, with a mini ring set up._

_I glared holes into the back of his head._

_~Heath~_

_Traci smiled like a kid getting candy when Justin, Wade, and Michael dropped the bags into her hands. Husky handed her the duffle bag and she dashed into the female changing room. We all went into our changing room and changed in no time flat. We were all outside stretching when we heard Traci scream._

_We all gasped and Justin ran to the door, about a second away from opening it when it swung open (and almost hit him)._

_Traci ran out and tackled him to the floor, screaming his name. "JUSTIN! OMG! THANK YOU!" She cried happily. We all sighed in relief and I studied her gear. Justin got her blue and white gear, like her outfit. _

_Her top was made out of some kind of leather materiel and most of it was blue. On the edges of the top was white glitter and in the middle, between both of her breasts was a lacey bow. It stopped directly under her breasts, lifting them even more._

_Her elbows and knees were protected by blue and white glittery pads and Justin had bought her a skirt that looked exactly like the one she was wearing except it was made out of the same leathery material as her top. It was checkered. Her boots stooped mid-calf. They were (of course) blue and white. However, this time, the boot itself was white with blue glitter. She laughed like a school girl and then ran back inside. _

_She came out no less then 3 minutes later with different gear on. It was purple and pink. Her shirt stopped in the same spot but it wrapped around her neck, leaving her back out. Her skirt was the same length as the others but they had a belt and an angel wing charm was dangling from her hip. Her boots were shorter this time, stopping just above her ankles. She had a steel pink glittery charm on her elbow and knee pads. She dashed back for the last item and Justin shifted._

"_What's wrong?" David questioned. Justin nodded towards the locker room. "Just wait, I'm sure she'll kill me for this one" He muttered. David and I exchanged a look, probably thinking the same thing. That Justin bought Traci something skimpy. _

_Traci poked her head out of the room and gazed directly at Justin. We watched their reactions. Justin looked away and she stepped out. I stared._

_Her outfit was black and yellow. Her top, (like the rest) stopped in the same spot. She had a bold and familiar 'N' on her chest. Her skirt was replaced by short shorts that stopped at her upper thigh. There was a cursive 'N' on her bottom. Her protective pads were black with yellow glitter on it and her boots stopped above her calf this time, a glittery 'N' going down the sides. Traci cocked her head to the side and tapped her chin._

"_Justin?" She questioned. He glanced up at her and she smiled. "Thank you, really. This is really nice of you. I'll wear this the next time you have a match, I'll be your valet, ok?" She beamed. We all glanced at out South African friend and he stared, wide-eyed at her. She laughed and stepped forward. _

"_Now then, let's train. Who wants to train with-"_

"_My, what is this?" We all turned to see two people walking up to us. Damin and Sai, I think. Traci waved at them._

"_Y'know, Maymee's been looking for you, right?" Damin purred. Traci cursed. "Shit! I forgot to tell May-"_

"_TRACI!" Someone roared, making us all flinch._

_~Sai~_

_Maymee stomped in and I hid in Damin's chest. She was scary when we were kids and she's scary now, too. She glanced at her and relaxed for a bit but then she growled again when she saw Traci was with the Nexus and what she was wearing._

_She grabbed Traci's arm roughly and stomped into the locker room. I fallowed, despite myself, just incase May got out of hand._

_I watched as May hovered over Traci, circling her like a hungry lion._

"_Why are you with THEM?" She barked, not the one to be sweet, not even a little, when angered. Traci stood defiantly. "I'm a grown woman, May. I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" She snapped. May didn't back down. "Apparently not if your hanging with those punks!" She snarled. Traci huffed like an enraged bull and stepped closer, glaring at May, who was a bit taller then herself. _

"_Wanna say that again?" She growled. Maymee smirked._

"_They're a bunch of spineless cowards that have no talent so they go around attacking people as a group so they're the only ones left!" She growled._

_I don't know who swung first but in an instant, they were both on the floor, fighting._

_I screamed._

_~No one~_

_The whole gym crowded outside the door, listening when suddenly there was a loud crash and Sai's voice broke out into a scream. Damin reached for the handle but Delilah, his sister, beat him to the punch and opened the door._

_Sure enough, Maymee and Traci were rolling around on the floor, pulling hair, biting, scratching, kicking, slapping, screaming, everything that defined a true cat fight._

_She gasped and stepped inside._

"_Damin! Keep the door closed!" She hissed. He nodded and stood with his back against the door. He DARED anyone to try and advance. The struggle on the other side got louder when Maymee threw Traci against a wall and grabbed her neck. _

"_Stop this! They aren't worth it! Forget about them!" Sai cried, literally. Her words stung the Nexus. Would Traci really abandon them? But then again…maybe it was for the best. If it weren't for them, Traci wouldn't be fighting Maymee._

"_Traci, just-"Justin was cut off by Traci's voice._

"_NO! I WONT ABANDON ANY FRIENDS! YOU DO NOT CHOOSE WHO ARE MY FRIENDS OR NOT!" Traci roared. Before anyone could speak, a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_They are always shunned by everyone else here…why can't I be their friend? If I was in their shoes, I'd want a friend too. May *cough* don't be mad at them, if any thing, be mad at me. I'm going to be their friend, just as I'm yours" She choked out, trying to speak out against Maymee's vice-grip._

_May held her hand firm for a moment before sighing and releasing Traci. The brunette fell forward and gasped for air she so desperately needed. "Fine" Maymee growled through gritted teeth._

_Traci limped over to Delilah and Sai and the two opened the door. Damin nearly fell in but he caught his balance and moved out of the way. Everyone outside gasped. Traci's bottom lip had been busted open and it looked sinfully swollen. Alex and Justin stared at her lip, finding the sudden urge to nip on it._

"_Does ANYONE have a problem with me being friends with the Nexus?" She growled. The crowd stayed still under the brunette's glare. After a few, painfully long moments, she smiled, but with her still bleeding lip, it looked more like a smirk._

"_Good, that's it" She beamed before skipping over to the ring. Mike and Alex fallowed. "Traci-"Traci pivoted on her heel and glanced back at Mike. The pro and his rookie noticed the slightly bleeding scratches and welts on her exposed and tattooed torso and winced._

"_Are you ok? I mean, I've seen what May can do…"Mike trailed off, thinking back to the day Maymee attacked Traci after she was reduced to a coiled up ball of angel wings and sobs._

_Traci nodded. "Would you or your friend like to practice with me?" She asked. Alex jumped in front of his pro and grinned. "My name is Alex. I'll train with you" He offered. The Nexus looked peeved. _

"_Ok, after that, I'll fight you, Wade, ok?" She smiled. Wade blinked stupidly at him. She was going against a man, and then she wanted to go against him right after? Was she insane? He smirked. "Alright then, so be it" He replied. She smiled and slipped into the ring. The gym crowed around, The Nexus now accompanied by Damin, Sai, Delilah, Rey, Maymee, and Shannon._

_Alex smiled at her. "I'll go easy on-"He screamed out when he was almost kicked in the face by Traci's hard boot. She looked dead serious, a complete contrast to her earlier stature. "If you hold back on her, she might knock you out cold!" Mike hissed. Alex glanced back at his mentor, a huge mistake._

_He suddenly felt gravity fail him as Traci round-housed the back of his knee, making him fall flat on his back. She leaped up and came down on his chest with her kneepad clad knee, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and then grabbed her boot, tugging it forward and making her fall back on her head. _

_She hissed and her hands shot up to nurse her head. Alex jumped up. "Oh my god, are you ok-"She glanced up at him with eyes so determined, it made his heart clench. "I'm going to get you for that" She growled lowly, standing. Her eyes were stormy; almost pitch black compared to their usual borderline hazel color._

_She ran towards Alex and began her assault, throwing careful kicks at him. He dodged some of them but then she grabbed both of his wrists. Without a second thought, she flipped upwards and kicked him right in the chin. The crowd of wrestlers winced but Alex switched his hand position and grabbed her wrists while her back was turned to him from the kick. She tried to wrench her arms free but Alex was faster and he preformed his finisher on her. _

_Traci looked spent but he went in for the pin anyway. She kicked out and 2 ½ and stood, uppercutting him. He took a few steps back and she punched him in the chest. He coughed and she swept his feet before performing her 'Love Tap' on him. He groaned and she threw her arm over his stomach._

_Mike tapped the apron three times and everyone cheered. Alex sat up and held his head. "Damn" He growled. She reached her hand out and helped him stand. _

"_Sorry about that" She apologized. The rookie nodded but then smiled. "It's alright, you're pretty strong" He said. She grinned. "Thanks!" She replied. Wade slipped into the ring. _

"_Do you need to rest?" He asked. She rolled her neck on her shoulders. "No, I'm good. Let's go" She nodded. Alex slipped out of the ring, suddenly realizing how Traci wasn't even out of breath. _

_Delilah rung an artificial bell on her phone and Wade charged at Traci. The bare-knuckle brawler, ever true to his nickname, swung at the brunette. Traci two-stepped out of the way and threw her own punch at him, hitting him right on the cheek. _

_It didn't even seem to faze him as he grabbed her and tossed her to the other side of the ring. She let out a yelp of surprise before landing on her stomach. She gasped to get her breath back and stood, going to kick Wade._

_The Brit was step ahead of her and he grabbed her foot. He then threw her foot back down, making her loose her balance and then he swept her foot roughly, making her hit her head just as she did with Alex. He took a handful of her hair and firmly helped her stand. _

"_Do you still 'wan to continue?" He asked, concern edging his voice. She smirked and looked up at him. "Don't ever stop a practice match with me to ask me that. Hit me like I'm any other dude" She grinned before uppercutting him. His head snapped back and she jump-kicked him in the chest. He took a few steps back before charging again and punching her in the stomach. The crowd winced except May, Shannon, and Damin._

"_She's toying with him, isn't she?" He asked, looking back at the couple. May smirked and Shannon nodded once. The Nexus members heard this, as well as Riley. _

_Traci was toying with Wade? What?_

_Wade and Traci began going blow for blow like a good old street fight. Wade purposely kept his punches away from Traci's face, not wanting to damage it, but some of them accidentally hit her in the face anyway._

_Traci, on the other hand, aimed pretty much all of her punches at his face, not caring what happened. Her eyes were stormy again as she kneed Wade in the side, making him keel over a bit. She grabbed his face and (quite violently) slammed their foreheads together. _

_Both of them hissed in pain but Traci continued to wear the Nexus leader out, throwing kicks here and there and then she finally did a flawless axe kick to the back of his head. Wade's eyes grew as he hit the mat, HARD. Traci panted and scrambled onto the large man. Heath tapped 3 and Traci coughed, holding her sides. _

_The Nexus piled into the Ring, fallowed by Mike, Alex, May, Delilah, Rey, Sai, Shannon, and Damin. Traci placed Wade's head on her lap and frowned. When she butted heads with him, she split his forehead a bit, and judging from the steady flow of warm, sticky liquid rolling down her face and dribbling off of her nose, she split hers too._

"_You…knocked out Wade…" Husky gasped. Traci panted, trying to get her breathing right before she spoke. "Yeah…it was an accident…"She huffed. Wade stirred and then his dark brown eyes snapped open. He looked up and the first thing he saw was Traci, gazing down at him with blood flowing from her forehead._

"_Wade, are you alright?" She questioned. He groaned and felt his own forehead, for it, too was bleeding._

_~Wade~_

_Traci looked down at me and frowned. "Wade, answer me" She sounded. I grunted and she looked panicked. She waved her hand in front of my face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She questioned._

"_Three"_

"_Now?"_

"_Five"_

"_How about now?"_

"_One"_

_She sighed and relaxed. "Good, now let's get all of this blood off of you" She cheered. I stood and so did she but she stumbled backwards. Justin was there and he caught her shoulders. _

"_It's ok, take it easy, Trace. Are you ok?" He questioned, worry shown all over his face. Traci nodded weakly. "Yeah, I haven't bled in a while so I'm a bit dizzy" She murmured. He nodded and picked her up. She squeaked and clung to his shirt._

"_Let's get you two cleaned up" Michael grunted, stepping on the ropes so Justin could slip out. I did the same and everyone who was in the ring fallowed._

_~Maymee~_

_I watched the Nexus carefully. Especially Gabriel. He seemed to have no alternative motive then to help her. I didn't smell anything off about him. He scent reeked with concern for her._

"_You smell that too?" Shannon whispered. Damin glanced back and I semi-glared at him. "Yeah, the kid is worried sick about Cici" I grunted. Damin grinned, probably not seeing my glare. _

"_How cute, puppy love" He chimed. Delilah snickered while holding Rey's hand and Sai giggled; a slight skip to her step. I was so tempted to trip and watch her fall face-first into the cold, hard ground but I didn't, for Traci's sake._

_They went to the lounge room and Slater and Otunga immediately went to grab towels. They wet the edge of them and came back. Slater dabbed carefully at Barrett's head, apparently, not too carefully because the Brit hissed. _

"_Sorry, dude" Slater grumbled, trying to clean off Barrett's head once more._

_Otunga moved over to Traci, wiping the drying blood off of her nose before tilting her head back. "Close your eyes" He ordered politely. She did and he quietly cleaned off some of the blood on her forehead so he could find the spot where she was bleeding._

_He seemed to be much more careful then Slater because she didn't wince or draw back even once. Otunga carefully examined her forehead and then reached one of his hands back. "I need a clean towel and disinfectant" He ordered. Gabriel passed him the desired items and David grabbed another side of the towel, soaking it in rubbing alcohol. He swiped it across Traci's gash and she sucked in a breath. _

"_Justin, give me the peroxide" Otunga barked again. Gabriel nodded and threw the bottle to him. He caught it and dabbed another dry spot of the towel in the liquid. He held it over her gash and then removed it as it began to bubble up. He blew on it and Traci giggled._

"_You remind me of my mom" She snickered. Otunga chuckled. "Right. Justin, come over here and wrap up her head, you wrap bandages better then me" He stated. Gabriel nodded and grabbed the gauze, walking over to Cici. My eyes fallowed his every move and he knew it because he was tense. _

"_Hey, Traci, lift up" He ordered. She nodded and sat up opening her eyes. He stood in front of her and began wrapping her forehead. "You don't have to but gauze on it, Justin. It's just a scratch" She wined. Gabriel looked directly into her eyes. "It's a gash. Let me wrap it up for now, ok?" He murmured, his accent dripping from his words. She nodded and pouted._

"_BLOODY HELL!" Barrett barked. Sai squeaked and we all glanced over at the Brit. Slater tapped his foot. "Stop moving Dammit!" He hissed. "You got it in my eye you-""STOP MOVING THEN!" Slater barked._

_Traci giggled and hopped off of the table. Gabriel fallowed, still wrapping her head with skill. When she reached Barrett, he tucked the last piece of the gauze under the first and she smiled at him. "Thanks, Justin" She beamed before turning back to the Brit._

_She took over from where Slater left off. She was finished in no time. Barret thanked her and glared at Slater._

_~Shannon~_

_Traci brushed her bangs over some of the bandages and then exhaled. "That was fun!" She beamed. Everyone laughed. "Now then, Justin, I believe you have a promise to keep" She stated, turning towards the South African. _

_I raised a brow._

"_Oh yeah. I'll do it as soon as I get back to the hotel" He said. Traci bounced up and down and then she turned towards me. "Shannon, I'm tired" She yawned. I laughed and grabbed Maymee's hand. "Then let's go" I said. She nodded and skipped over to us. _

"_You coming?" May suddenly asked, glancing back at the Nexus. They stared at her before nodding and walking out with us._

"_Ok, everyone in the car!" I called. May, Traci, the Miz, and Alex piled in after I did. "What about Damin and Sai?" Traci questioned. Maymee clenched her fists and her knuckles turned white._

"_They rode with Delilah and Rey" She replied through gritted teeth. Traci nodded and yawned. "That was intense" Alex muttered. Traci nodded and her head slumped over to his shoulder. _

"_Wade hits just as hard as Randy and John do…" She murmured. Alex blinked. "You've fought them before?" He asked. She nodded. _

"_Alex, you'll learn that my cuz would rather fight ten guys then one skimpy Diva. That's just how she is" I chuckled, making a turn. "Wow" was all Alex could say. Traci began nodding off and in a few minutes, she was asleep._

_I pulled into the hotel parking area and Alex grabbed Traci bridle-style before getting out. Mike seemed peeved. _

_When we walked into the lobby, Evan ran up to us with Eris at his heels. "Is she ok?" They cried. Alex shushed them and nodded down to the mewling ball of my cousin in his grasp. Evan relaxed and smiled. _

"_Where was she?" He questioned._

"_About that…um…"I wanted to lay it down sweetly but my love had other plans._

"_She was with the Nexus" Maymee stated bluntly with crossed arms._

_Evan and Eris tensed. "Why was-"_

"_Don't even try to argue with her. They are her friends and we have to accept that. She and I got in a fight over it and she won. If she won against me, you two have no chance." Maymee muttered, looking over at Traci, who was still clad in the Nexus gear Justin bought for her._

"_Give her here" May ordered, glancing at Alex. He hesitated and she snarled. Alex flinched and passed Traci over to May. She tossed Traci over her shoulder and walked past us all. I laughed and fallowed._

_That's May for you, ever so protective._


	3. Cowards

/3. Cowards/

Traci's eyes snapped open when she rolled out of her bed. She hit the floor with a loud thump and groaned.

"Wake up, Sis" Evan cooed. She grunted and curled up into a little ball.

"WAKE UP!" Tammy shouted. Traci growled and lunged for the DiBiase girl. She cried out and fell backwards.

"Shut up before I bite the-"

"*Ahem* There will be none of that, you have company" Maymee cooed coolly. Traci glanced up and blinked when she saw Heath, Michael, and a freshly shaven Justin.

She smiled nervously and lifted up; hoping none of them saw her vampire fangs.

"Hey guys" She said, standing. Tamura exhaled and crawled away. Traci walked up to Justin and smiled.

"You look awesome" She smiled. The South African blushed slightly and nodded at her. "Thanks" He replied. May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Enough with the puppy love. What do you want?" She hissed bluntly. Traci and Justin leaped away from one another and flushed.

"We were going to ask Trace if she wanted to-"Heath was cut off by the door slamming open. Traci stepped back as a boy dashed in. He was about Evan's size, give or take a few inches. He had light brunette hair that was dyed red at the tips and he screamed, diving behind Shannon.

"What the hell, Red?" He snapped. The smaller male didn't have to utter a word before an enraged Jeff Hardy stomped in. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, RED!" He snarled.

Traci blinked and waited. The tall enigma turned slightly, a familiar scent filling his nose. The vampire turned and out of the corner of his eyes, saw Traci standing there, smiling.

"ANNA!" He cried, tackling her to the floor. She coughed under his weight and smiled, patting his colorful hair. Justin, Heath, and Michael exchanged glances. _'Anna?' _They mouthed.

"H-Hi Jeff" She smiled. He grabbed her face in his hands and stared directly into her eyes. "Is that really you? Am I dreaming? Is this real?" He questioned. Maymee smirked and threw an orange at his head. He yelped and glanced back at the werewolf.

"What was that for?" He snapped. She shrugged. "You felt it, didn't you? That means this is real, idiot" She retorted. Before Jeff could respond, Jackie and Rai ran in.

"Guys-OMG! CUZ!" Jack screamed, jumping on top of Jeff. Both he and Traci coughed and Traci reached out. "Too…much! Help!" She hissed. Someone else's hand clasped into hers and she was pulled from the two above her. She looked up to see the boy from before, the one that hid behind Shannon.

"Hi there" He cooed. She smiled at him.

"Thanks…uh…what's your name?" Traci questioned. The boy laughed. "Just call me-""RED!" Jeff snarled, spearing the other male. Red coughed and squirmed.

"Give me back my room key!" Jeff hissed. Traci stood and dusted herself off. "Jeff, you're a heavy dude, let Red breathe a bit" She scolded. Jeff stood and Red exhaled and leaped to his feet.

"Thanks!" He beamed at Traci. She smiled. "Your welcome" She replied. There was a calm silence before Maymee cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, now that that's done, what did you three want?" She questioned again, returning her steel gaze to the three members of Nexus.

Justin cleared his throat. "We were going to ask Traci if she wanted to hang out with us today" He told her. The intimidating Latina crossed her arms. She was going to tell them to piss off but Traci stopped her.

"Guys, I have to start practicing my entrance so when I do it, I don't hurt myself, and do you want to come?" She asked kindly to everyone in the room.

They all nodded and Traci clapped her hands together, and ran into her room to grab her duffle bag. She dashed back out and ran past everyone, completely forgetting she had to open the door, which resulted in her slamming clean into the steel hotel door. Everyone cringed and she yelped like a kicked puppy.

Her forehead began to bleed again and she stood to her feet. Everyone stared at the slowly growing red dot in the material of her bandages but she flashed them a smile and ran out after opening the door.

May shook her head and laughed. "That's Traci for you, let's go" She ordered, walking out. Everyone else in the room, including Red, fell in line behind May like ducklings. This made Shannon chuckle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maryese scoffed and flipped Layla onto her back. They were in one of the rings in the gym, practicing. Ted, who was forced to sit with them instead of roam the halls, looked bored out of his mind.

That's when his sister's voice filled the gym.

"Traci! You have to rewrap those bandages, your bleeding again!" Lil' T wined. Traci continued forward. She had bled more then that, she knew she'd be fine.

Ted sat up a bit in his seat, wanting so badly for Traci to glance over at him. She never did, however. She had her head turned away from him, conversing to the ginger of the Nexus, with Justin and Michael adding something Ted couldn't make out that would make Traci laugh.

They walked right up to the only free ring left, which had the remaining members of the Nexus, plus Matt, Damin, and Sai there.

Maryese turned towards her (stolen) boyfriend to catch him looking at Traci and her group of friends. She growled and screamed his name. His head snapped up to her and she shot him a Randy-worthy glare.

It didn't bother him though. He WAS in Legacy with the Viper, whose glare was much more effective then hers. He simply sighed and slumped down into his chair.

Traci cheered and ran out of the female locker room. She had on the pink and purple gear Justin bought her.

"Ok, what is your entrance going to be?" Matt asked, poking his little brother. Jeff slapped his finger away and chuckled.

Traci grinned from ear to ear.

"Sai, come help me, ok?" She stated more then asked. Sai nodded and slipped into the ring. She grasped Traci and began giving her what seemed to be a pep talk in Korean. Traci nodded ever so often and then grinned.

Sai nodded over to Damin and he pulled out his iPod and the speakers. He calmly set everything up and then glanced back at Traci and his girlfriend.

Sai slipped out of the ring and Traci raced over to the locker room, pressing her back at the door. She nodded at Damin and he pressed the play button.

It was 'Whispers' by Unsun.

When the lyrics started, Traci did a 360 spin and began skip-hopping towards the ring. She stopped half-way and mouthed some of the words, waving and swishing her hips.

When the music started, Ted glanced back over at his ex and he couldn't tear his eyes away since. Alex, who was across the room training with Mike, was in the same state.

Traci flipped up and did a split on the edge of the apron. She bent backwards and waved again at everyone before getting fully in the ring. She smiled like a child getting candy and got on one of the turnbuckles.

"The big moment" Sai gasped, holding onto Damin's arm. His gaze was intense. "I hope she'll be alright" He breathed before Traci took a deep breath.

She got on her tippy-toes and lifted her right leg. With excellent balance, she raised her right leg all the way up like a ballerina. The guys gasped and the girls winced. If some of them tried that stunt, they'd break in half. She held it for a almost a minute while keeping calm, her chin tipped upwards, her bright smile decorating her face.

Traci then did a back flip and landed perfectly.

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until Justin began clapping, fallowed by nearly everyone in the gym. She exhaled and jumped up and down in the center of the ring.

"I nailed it!" She cheered. Everyone laughed and Ted swallowed his spit. He should be over there, with them not here with-

"TED!" Maryese roared over the clapping. Everyone stopped and looked over at the couple. The enraged French-Canadian hissed at him.

"Why are you looking at that **FREAK**? You should be looking at **ME**!" She snapped, pointing over at Traci. Traci flinched at the use of the word. Something about being called a freak struck a nerve with the vampire.

She cast her glance down, stepping backwards. Although it seemed like everyone's attention was focused on the enraged blonde, there was one person that noticed her movements to escape.

As soon as she turned to run, she ran clean into the hard chest of Justin. The South African caught her shoulders and looked down at her. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

Then he remembered when the Nexus found the girl, reduced to nothing more then a quivering ball of tears. She was mumbling something about being called a freak then, too.

Justin went into defensive mode and he wrapped his arms around her. She fisted the back of his Nexus shirt and began to shake. Justin panicked and looked around.

His eyes met with May's and the powerful Diva opened the empty female locker room. "Take her in there and stay in there until she calms down, Sai and Eris will fallow" She stated. The two nodded and ran into the locker room with Justin.

Eve, Gail, and Natalia fallowed, also.

Once inside the safety of the locker room, Traci broke down into tears; her wailing could even be heard outside. Maryese heard, as well as everyone else. The blonde smirked, finally able to make the vampire crack.

She forgot, however, about the angry Maymee stomping over towards her. She shrieked and tried to run but May used her inhuman speed to her advantage as she grasped a handful of her hair and slammed her to the ground.

Maryese cried out and her arms shot up to protect her face, should May decide to attack. Again.

"**HEY**!" A voice boomed. They turned to see Vince stroll in. He gazed at the two Divas and crossed his arms. "What's going on?" He roared. Maymee snarled and dragged Maryese up by her hair.

"This stupid **BITCH** called Traci a freak and now she's in there crying her eyes out!" Maymee hissed with venom.

It was at that moment that Vince heard Traci's sobs along with Sai, Eris, and strangely, Justin Gabriel's coos.

"Fine, we'll solve this. Next RAW, Maryese and Traci will have a match, alright?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Maryese smirked and flipped her hair. "Alright, I'll show all of you that that-"May snarled and twisted her head roughly so they were making eye-contact. "Go on, call her a freak again. I **DARE **you!" She snarled. Maryese whimpered and looked away from May.

The larger of the two rolled her eyes and released Maryese, some of her locks tangled with her hand. She shook the blonde's locks off and swiftly went over to the locker room where Traci's sobs were only heard by anyone close enough or inside the locker room.

And of course, someone with her hearing.

She opened the door and Traci glanced up, her eyes red. Maymee's expression softened and she walked up to her friend, who was curled up in Justin's lap. She kneeled down in front of them both and placed her soft hands on Traci's padded knees.

"You two have a match next Monday. Get your ass up, stop crying, and get out there so you can whoop that bitch's ass" She said with a smile Justin never seen before.

Traci smiled and turned to plant a kiss on Justin's cheek. "Thank you" She cooed. She hugged Eris and the other girls before stopping in front of Maymee.

"Alright. Get your ass out there and help me train" She grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ MONDAY NIGHT RAW /\/\/\

Traci exhaled and then smiled. She was surrounded by all of her friends. "Go get 'em, Cici!" Heath cooed. Evan kissed his sister's cheek and smiled at her. "Traci, I know you can do this. If they try anything dirty, I'll be out there faster then-"She pressed her finger to his lips.

"Evan, don't go out there if something happens, alright?" She said. They stared at her.

"Whoa, wait a minute! What if Ted tries anything?" Alex cried, grasping the Latina's shoulder lightly. Traci giggled and hugged him.

"-I'll beat him senseless" She said with a smile. Alex's cheeks got hot by their close proximity and Justin glared at him. He glared back and Magenta rolled her eyes and pulled Traci away from the jock. "If you win….wait, no, WHEN you win, I'll give you something sweet" She said with a wink. Traci blinked innocently and Malli slapped her upside the head.

"Leave my beloved Cici alone, you idiot" He grunted. She rubbed her head and snarled, turning to kick him. They got into another fight and a technician came to tell Traci that she had to go. She nodded and smoothed out her blue and white gear before flashing one more of her dimpled smiles and jogging down the hall.

May smirked and leaned against her sister, who was still trying to attack Malli. "She's going to have a good night if they don't start playing dirty" She said.

Everyone agreed.

~Traci~

I skipped into the gorilla position and saw Maryese and Ted there. There was this huge guy behind them, too. I clicked my tongue inside my mouth and Ted glanced over.

I turned away and did a few stretches I forgot to do in my locker room. I heard my entrance play and the arena went dim. I smiled and skipped out when the beat started. They all cheered as I did my entrance. When I got to the turnbuckle, I did my 'vertical ballerina-stretch', as Sai called it. The crowd went nuts and then I got down as my music faded.

Maryese's music started and everyone booed her. She scowled as she was fallowed by Ted and that huge guy from before. My eyes slightly grew.

"Look! There's Ted DiBiase and his NXT rookie, Brotus Clay!" Michael Cole cried. "Why is Brotus out here?" King gasped. I chewed on the inside of my lip but stayed calm. She slipped into the ring and headed straight towards me. I was about to swing but the ref separated us.

"RING THE BELL!" He called.

It was on now.

~No One~

Maryese began running towards Traci but the latter was much faster, without using her vampire speed. She clotheslines her roughly and before the blonde can fall, she grasped her hair and threw her clean out of the ring with a scream.

She flew out and hit the barricade, hard. While the ref told Ted to back away from her, the large man grabbed Traci's boot and snatched her out of the ring. She hit the mat and then he slung her into the barricade by her foot. She hit it just as hard as Maryese did and she coughed.

The large man stepped away from her as the ref turned.

Now, anyone with common sense would feel and hear her when she hit the mat. Also, if she's suddenly outside the ring, gasping for air and holding her back while her opponent is on the other side of the ring doing the same thing, said person with common sense would realize someone outside the match interfered.

Unfortunately, said person with common sense, is not that WWE referee as he started the 10-count.

Traci cursed and slid back into the ring, just as Maryese did. The blonde grasped her brunette hair and began slamming her already injured head against the mat. Traci flipped and then slapped the French-Canadian, hard enough to leave a red handprint on her cheek.

Maryese's head snapped to the side and she cried out. Traci got up and took a deep breath before glancing back at Ted and 'Brotus'. She snarled at Brotus and then turned back to Maryese to see the blonde charging at her.

Ducking like someone in a Matrix movie, Traci gasped, happy that Maryese didn't connect. When she turned, Traci kneed her in the stomach before punching her in the face. She whimpered and slithered out of the ring, towards Brotus and Ted. Traci leaned over the top ropes, tempted to jump clean over them and attack the blonde but then her eyes fell on Ted and Brotus.

It was a trap.

She simply waited. The ref started the 10-count and Traci glowered. If she was to win, she'd win the old fashioned way. She took a breath and leaped over the top ropes with enough height to jump over the two men and land on Maryese.

She was caught in mid-air by Brotus and he slammed her into the ground. She screamed out and in an instant, she heard the bell. That didn't stop Maryese from barking orders. She told Ted and Brotus to beat Traci to a pulp. Brotus obliged without a thought and Ted stood back. Traci brought her arms up to protect her face as the huge man pounded on her.

He let up after a while and then she felt herself being picked up. Her nose was invaded by the scent of whiskey, money, and axe.

_Ted._

He hefted her up over his head, and after glancing back at Maryese who shouted; 'DO IT!', he charged forward and threw Traci into the ring-post. She screamed out and the crowd booed them before they began screaming. Traci glanced out from her half-lidded eyes to see the Nexus, Alex, and the Garcia's (May and Maggie) dashing towards the ring. The Nexus attacked Brotus while Justin and Alex wailed on Ted. Maggie and May tried to catch Maryese as Traci weakly stood, her world spinning.

She coughed up a little bit of blood but balanced herself out. Then she heard a scream. Just as she turned, Maryese ran right up to her and slammed a cold, hard, steel chair against her head. Her head snapped back and she dropped like an animal that had been shot.

Maggie gasped and stopped at her side while May gritted her teeth and charged at Maryese, grasping her hair. The French-Canadian flailed but Maryese slammed her to the ground, sat on her stomach, and began throwing punches at her like an enraged boxer.

Once Ted and Brotus were knocked unconscious, the Nexus members, save Justin, ran over to the snarling Diva and it took all of them to wrench her off of Maryese.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO **SLAUGHTER** THAT BITCH!" She screamed, not caring about the small children that could've heard her or her sharp fangs and claws that began to appear.

Alex and Justin accompanied Maggie, who was waving her hand in front of Traci's face. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" She shrieked. They boys panicked. Maggie placed her hands on the vampire's chest and began pushing down as hard as she could.

"TRACI!" She cried. Alex nodded at Justin and the South African grabbed Maggie. Alex leaned over and preformed CPR on the non-breathing vampire, needing to get her breathing again.

After a few times, he heard something in her chest. "She's breathing again!" He called. Maggie and Justin grabbed Traci and listened for themselves. It was faint, but Traci's heartbeat could be heard. Maggie cried out in joy and hugged the unconscious vampire, not caring that she was still bleeding and that blood was getting all over her.

"Guys! We need to get her to the hospital!" Evan and Shannon shouted, running up to them. They nodded and Alex grabbed her. They rushed backstage where the cameras caught everything until Traci was taken out by ambulance, as well as Ted, Brotus, and Maryese.

~Eris~

Evan was in the waiting room with me, May, Maggie, Shannon, Wade, Malli, Justin, Heath, Alex, Jackie, Rai, Mike, and Red.

Jeff had to go calm down Tammy and Matt, and the others were too sick to come. The doctor exited the room Traci was in, his gloves covered in blood. I winced.

"Evan, Shannon, can you two please come in here?" He bellowed. They nodded and walked in.

~Evan~

Traci's personal doctor smiled at us. "She'll be fine. Because she is a vampire, she'll heal in no time. She can be released tomorrow, and she can get back in action, next Monday." He said. Shannon smiled. I sighed in relief.

"Why didn't the gash on her forehead heal quickly?" I suddenly asked. The doctor's smile did not falter. "That gash didn't heal quickly because Traci's vampire powers have been acting up. I fixed them for now" He said with a polite nod.

Evan glanced down at his sister while Shannon grabbed her hand. "Traci… you pest" They said I n union.

~Outside~

Maymee bit furiously on her knuckles, not caring that her fangs were cutting through her skin or that crimson droplets dribbled to the marble hospital floor. Magenta was leaned on her sister for support, sniffling as she buried her face into May's side.

Malli growled constantly while holding his weeping twin sisters. Wade and his boys sat back; nursing their bloody knuckles from the beating they gave Brotus and Ted, especially Justin, who punched a hospital wall.

A Nurse scurried back over to the group with gauze. She wrapped the Nexus member's hand and then Alex's. She glanced over at Maymee and paled.

"M-Miss Garcia…w-would you like me to wrap your hand up?" She trembled. Maymee's sharp eyes flickered over to the timid nurse for a moment, nearly making the lithe female pee herself.

**"No"**

Her voice was thick and cold, venom and acid dripping from her voice. The nurse squeaked and nodded before making a mad dash down the hall. The group stayed silent until the ER door cracked open and Evan stepped out with Shannon right behind him. Everyone's head snapped over to them.

"She's going to be okay. She'll be released tomorrow and she can go back in action next Monday" Evan beamed as Eris cheered and threw her arms around him. Maymee stopped mid-gnaw and beamed.

"YES!" Maggie and Malli jumped up and embraced each other before leaping away and hissing at one another. Minerva and Nirvana hugged one another. Jackie squeezed Rai's hand and cheered. Mike relaxed while Alex, Wade, Justin, Heath, and Red looked confused.

"Wait a minute, what do you _MEAN_ she's going to be released tomorrow?" Alex was the first to speak out, reminding the others that there were some among them that didn't know of Traci's powers.

"Yeah! She was beat within an inch of her life! She stopped **BREATHING**, for God's sake!" Justin snapped, joining Riley. Wade, Heath, and Red stood up also.

"Is there something we're missing?" Heath questioned. The twins gulped and glanced over at May. She smiled briefly before grabbing him by his collar and slamming him into a hospital wall. He winced and everyone's eyes grew.

"Y'know, someone who's only known her for about a week shouldn't be asking such touchy questions" She growled. Heath gulped and noticed her two canines, sharp and dagger-like.

"Holy shit" He whimpered. Shannon placed a calm hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "May, darling, put Heath down" He ordered calmly. She sighed and let the ginger down before leaning back and relaxing into Shannon's arms. The ginger pressed a hand to his chest and stared over at Wade and Justin with wide eyes, as if asking for help. The two stood beside him.

"We're her friends too, we deserve to know!" Justin growled. May's calm was broken and she was ready to lunge at the South African but Malcom stood between them, pushing May back into Shannon's arms with some force.

"May, calm your overgrown ass down! Justin-"He paused and turned towards them. "-Is absolutely right-""**WHAT?" **Evan and the others that knew shouted, earning a glare from Traci's doctor who poked his head out of the room and shushed them.

"Will you shut the _hell_ up and let me finish!" Malli snarled, whirling his head around to glare at the group. Maymee snarled at him but stayed put.

"As I was saying, Traci will tell you her secrets when she feels like she trusts you enough, like she did with us. Don't take offence to it but we are in no position to tell you." Malli explained with patience. They stood there for a few moments before nodding.

"Ok, but for now, we have to leave, we've disturbed the peace enough" Evan muttered, rubbing his temple with Eris on his back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Justin, Heath, and Wade walked back into the room they had to share. "Alright, who's sharing a bed?" Heath announced, since the room seemed to only have two beds.

Wade scoffed. "I'm the leader, I get a bed to my-"

"I'm getting a bed to myself" Justin growled, glaring at his two friends through his darkened eyes. Heath flinched and Wade's eyes grew.

"Justin…dude, what's the matter?" Heath questioned. Justin shook his head and tossed his shirt to the side and fished out some clean sweatpants from his duffle bag.

"I'm fine" He grunted, switching his pants.

"You're a liar" Wade muttered bluntly, crossing his arms.

Justin glanced over at the Brit and sighed. "Justin, is it about Trace?" He asked, making his way over to the South African. Justin didn't respond, he just stared out of the window.

"I couldn't protect her. I mean, that french bitch took that humongous ape out there with that money-grubbing brat and Traci got hurt! She could've died!" He hissed, whirling around to face his comrades. They saw the tears that stained Justin's cheek. "Oh my god!" Heath ran up to his friend and placed a warm hand on the other's shoulder. A hand that Justin tried to shake off but failed.

"Justin, you heard Evan, Trace is going to be OK, do ya understand me?" Wade questioned. Justin nodded slowly with a sigh.

"Hey guys, I know this isn't the time but I have to tell you something" Heath suddenly shivered. Justin and Wade glanced at him. "When May grabbed me, I noticed something" He shuddered.

"Spit it out already!" Wade hissed.

"Her teeth man, they were sharp! Like, wild animal sharp!" He gasped. They raised their brows at him. "What the devil are you talking about?" Wade snapped, ready to slap the ginger upside the head. Heath glared at his hand.

"I'm serious!" he snapped. Justin tapped his chin. "We'll check in the morning, now go to bed" He ordered.

"I give the orders here" Wade snapped. Justin and Heath stared at him and he cracked, chuckling. "Alright, Goodnight." He chuckled. The smaller two nodded and went to sleep, Heath beside him while Justin drifted off in the bed he claimed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex tossed his towel to the side and leaped onto his bed, glancing over at Mike, who was texting. John, probably. "There's something you're hiding from me" He said, not looking over at his pro.

Mike didn't look back either. "I hide a lot of things from people. For example, I hid your phone under the mattress" Mike muttered while his blue eyes were glued to his Blackberry. Alex gasped and reached under his hotel bed. Sure enough, he pulled out his smart phone.

"How did you—never mind that! You're hiding something from me about Traci!" He hissed. Mike scoffed. "Damn right I am" He uttered. Alex snarled and threw a pillow at him. "Tell me you jackass!" He snapped as the pillow connected with Mike's ear. The pro paused and glanced over at Riley, his blue eyes glaring daggers.

"You heard Malcolm, she'll tell you when she's good and ready" He muttered. Alex groaned and crossed his arms. "Mike, c'mon!" He wined. Mike glared at his rookie and rolled his eyes. "Alex…" He growled. The rookie heard the venom dripping from Mike's voice and backed down.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset. I couldn't protect her out there…" He muttered. Mike put his phone down and glanced over at Alex. "Oh? Why would **you** want to protect her?" Mike questioned sharply. Alex detected this and raised a brow. "I just have the urge to protect Traci" He responded. Mike scoffed and turned off the light.

"Really?" He sniggered, not expecting Alex to respond. The other didn't, but he glared through the darkness.

'_Yea, really' _he thought


	4. Dirty Little Secret

/4. Dirty Little Secret/

~Wade~

I opened my eyes and glared daggers at Heath, who was kicking me. I grabbed his thigh roughly and pinched him. He squeaked and jolted upright. "OW!" He snapped. I glared at him and Justin rolled over to face us, his arm dangling over the edge of his bed. "Sorry, dude. I'm just freaked out about May" He gulped. Justin sat up and I rolled my eyes. "She's not a werewolf" I scolded. Heath shifted. "Prove that she's not!" He growled. I was about to say something but Justin interrupted. "We're about to find out" He grunted, getting up.

~No One~

Mike was hogging up the bathroom. Again. "Get out!" Alex roared. "Shut up!" He growled over the drone of the water. Alex hissed and spun on his heel to go to John's room, knowing him, he'd be kind enough to let the NXT rookie do his morning business. As he neared the Guru of Greatness' room, he was stopped by an angelic sound.

'_Going down, meadow lane, I'm not the same, not the same_

_Change my life, sacrifice, & loose it all…_

_Never there, & no one cares, so why try...anymore?_

_So go down, meadow lane, to change & never be the same~'_

Blinking his powder blue eyes, he glanced over at the gym. Traci was there, dancing her heart out despite the bandages wrapped securely around her head and abdomen. Maymee and Shannon were slap-boxing in the corner while Eris and Evan cuddled on a chair. He gulped and quickly made his way over to John's room.

~John~

There was a loud knock on the door and I groaned. I brushed my hair out of my face and opened the door, revealing Alex. "Bathroom. NOW!" He gasped. I snickered and moved to the side so he could get in. He dashed in and nearly ripped the bathroom door off its hinges. I gave him some of my baggiest clothes (which should fit him fine) and lay back down. He was finished 15 minutes later. I watched him scramble to get my clothes on and then he nodded my way.

"Why the rush?" I chuckled. Alex slipped my  
Avenged Sevenfold shirt on and rolled his neck on his shoulders. "Traci, I saw her on the way here. I'm going to go to her" He muttered, slipping the Adidas he wore here back on. My mind went blank for a second. "All I have to do is convince her to be my girl. The only problem is Gabriel" He finished while wrinkling his nose. I heard him but I wished I didn't. Traci? He's after Traci? Justin is too?

I wish I could stop them both, tell them Traci was mine but I can't do that. Just like Ted, I got discouraged that I'd ever see her again so I got back together with Melina. What can I do now? Alex turned and smiled. "Thanks, John. See you later" He waved before dashing back out of the door. My fingers trembled as I glanced back at my Sidekick to see a text from Melina.

Why did I move on?

~Traci~

"_Let go…_

_I know you fear me,_

_Sink my fangs down to the core; bore into your…flesh…" _I started.

"_Rip to shreds…_

_Now I see, the fear you feel for me._

_Claw you out, never doubt, the life slipping away…" _May continued.

"_Dive in …_

_Hide your fear in darkness_

_Shadow's cradle around me, surround me" _Tammy chimed.

We stopped when the gym door swung open. Justin and Alex both got stuck trying to get in. Justin growled and smacked Alex out of the way before falling face-first onto the floor. Alex lost his balance and fell also, on top of the South African high-flyer.

I giggled and helped them both stand while Wade and Heath walked through the other entrance.

"Idiots" Wade scoffed while Heath stood behind him, looking afraid. I tilted my head to the side. "Heath, what's the matter?" I questioned.

~Heath~

Even Traci's voice couldn't snap me out of my daze. Maymee Garcia, that woman was not human!

As if reading my mind, Maymee looked over at me, her cold, steel eyes glaring into my blue eyes. I gulped and she raised a thin brow at me.

"What?" She snapped. I looked towards the floor and Wade sniggered. It took everything I had NOT to hit him.

~Wade~

Heath was shaking in his boots. May stepped in front of him and crossed her arms. "Answer me, ginger!" She snapped.

That's when I saw it.

Maymee's front canines were dagger-like. Exactly like a wolf's. Now that I noticed this, I noticed her other features. Her steel gray eyes were rimmed with a golden-green color and her nails looked dagger-like also. I froze as well and glanced at Justin, who was busy talking with Traci. I mentally cursed him and Heath elbowed me. "I told you so" He whispered.

~Maymee~

"I told you so" Heath whispered to Wade. I glared at them both. "Oh? What did you tell Wade, Heath?" I snarled, my upper lip curling like it always does when I get mad.

This seemed to scare them even more.

Heath paled and Wade gulped. "Err…" They murmured. I was about to step closer when Traci grabbed my shoulder. "May, back off a bit, would ya?" She hissed. I scoffed but stepped back, seeing them relax.

~Justin~

I growled at Alex before glancing back over to Wade and Heath. They looked terrified. Now I knew that Heath was right.

Maymee wasn't human.

Maymee backed off and scoffed before turning towards me. I must've had a stupid look on my face because she growled at me. "What?" She barked. I flinched slightly.

"YOU ARE **SO** NOT HUMAN!" Heath snapped before hiding behind a wide-eyed Wade.

~No One~

Everyone froze. Maymee's eye twitched. She was busted!

"You've been watching _way_ too many sci-fi movies, ginger" May tried to laugh it off. Heath pointed a finger at her. "YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" He cried. May's calm was broken and she lunged at him.

"RAH!" She screamed, landing on Heath with a primal scream, her fangs enlarging before they could hit the floor. Wade gasped and tried to pry her off of him along with Alex and Justin.

They managed to pick up the flailing Mexican before she head butted Wade, making him ease up on his hold on her. With an ungodly shriek, she lunged for Wade this time.

Before she could touch him, she was violently thrown across the gym by an intense gust. She grunted and glanced up to see Sai there timidly holding her staff. She snarled and her ears and tail appeared.

"May! Quit it!" She cried, casting a spell on the gym so no one could get in or out. Maymee snarled and lunged at her, barking profanities at the Korean in Spanish. Sai, being unable to utter a spell due to May's sudden charge, swung her staff at the werewolf, successfully cracking the blunt object against her temple. She stepped back when May's head began to bleed.

"Sis!" Magenta shrieked before growling at Sai. May touched her head and glanced down at her soiled fingertips. She snarled and turned towards Sai. "You're dead, witch" She growled. Damin stepped in-between his girlfriend and the enraged were-girl.

"Lunge at my girl again. I _dare_ you" He threatened, his arm transforming to something not even from the Overworld. May smirked and got ready to lunge at the other Hispanic. "Whatever you say" She hissed before lunging. He lunged as well, slashing at her.

Traci stood rooted to the floor. Wade, Heath, Justin, and Alex looked terrified. "W-We're not safe in here!" Alex cried frantically. Heath ran towards the door but was repelled. Wade gulped and stood, picking Justin up. "Are you ok?" He questioned, gesturing to the gash on Justin's shoulder from a stray gust from Sai's spell.

Justin nodded numbly but then snapped back into reality and looked around like a panicked squirrel. When his eyes found Traci, who was oddly calm and still, despite the insanity surrounding her, he ran in front of her.

"Traci!" He called, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes were dead, although he was staring into them, he could tell she was not looking back at him. He wasn't even sure if she could see him or feel him trying to get a response from her. Wade was at Justin's side, calling the young Diva.

Tammy hissed and dove into a shadow. With skill, she grabbed both Maymee and Damin's ankles and pulled them into the stretched shadow, keeping them from moving. She poked her head up but squeaked and dived back into the safety of the shadow when May tried to stomp on her face. She used the rest of the shadows in the room to grab hold of the two and then she jumped back out. "Will you two control yourself? There are humans in here and—"She froze, her green eyes growing.

_THE HUMANS!_

She slowly turned to see Alex and Heath pounding frantically on Sai's barrier and then Wade and Justin, trying to snap Traci out of her zombie-like state. "Oh my god" She gasped. Finally, Traci began to tremble.

A small sound emitted from her throat and then she screamed, forcing Wade and Justin to cover their ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She barked. Her vampire fangs descended and her wings ripped from her back. Wade and Justin gazed at the pure white wings with adore before they turned pitch black and Traci sank to the floor, hiding within them.

"YOU FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING!" She snapped harshly.

The others looked towards the angel wing cocoon and frowned, tears forming at Tammy, Maggie, and Eris' eyes. Heath, Alex, Justin, and Wade gazed at the tightly shut cocoon.

'_Traci is still Traci.' _Heath kept reciting in his head.

'_The poor girl, she probably feels like we're going to turn our backs on her…'_ Wade thought, clenching and unclenching his fists.

'_She's all alone in there. She needs someone that will still care…I care."_ Justin thought boldly, biting his bottom lip.

'_Okay, so this hot chic, is also a vampire…angel…thing. That's still hot'_ Alex thought, squaring his shoulders.

Justin advanced first, placing his sweaty palm on her wing. "Traci" He cooed gently. The wings rumbled and he heard a sob. Heath and Wade joined him, placing calm hands on her wings. "Open up, Traci" Wade ordered gently. "Yea! Dude, we want to see you!" Heath called. Traci still refused to budge. Alex stood near her but didn't touch her.

"Traci, listen to me. We're not afraid," Justin paused, glancing at Heath and Wade, who slowly nodded. "-just shocked" He finished. There was a tense silence and then everyone heard a sob. Maymee took a step closer but Shannon grabbed her wrist.

"You're not doing what you did last time she broke down. I love you to death, May, but you're not going to do it. You've scared Alex, Wade, Heath, and Justin enough." Shannon warned. Maymee hesitated, as if thinking about disobeying her boyfriend but she squashed that thought and backed down.

Justin bit his lip, a few dots of blood appearing on it. "Traci, please?" He pleaded, genuinely worried about the vampire. The large wing-cocoon twitched before it slowly opened. As soon as he could see Traci's tear-stained face, Justin embraced her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders so he wouldn't touch her still bleeding back.

She didn't move for a few seconds but eventually she let her arms wrap around his neck weakly, her whole body trembling as she buried her face in the crook of the South African's neck. He held her tighter, careful not to choke her in his powerful grip.

"You…you hate me" She whimpered. "You're afraid…." She sniffled.

Justin nuzzled his face in her hair. "Do I look like I'm afraid?" He chuckled lightly, smiling in her hair. Traci's eyes grew and she glanced up at him, seeing his own borderline hazel eyes gazing down at hers. She couldn't look away, there were so much emotions swirling around in his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, Traci. It must've been hell for you, keeping you're secret from everyone" He muttered. Traci bit her lip and cast her eyes downward.

Wade saw this and stepped closer, lifting her chin with his thumb and index. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Most of them…know. This has happened before…when I first came, Jeff thought I was going to jump off of the roof and jumped as well. I had to reveal my secret to him so I could save his life…" Traci paused, biting her lip.

"After that, she had a panic attack and flew back into the hotel to get away. She was fallowed by the others and she drew the attention of the whole rooster. Then she balled up in something similar to the wing-cocoon you saw a few minutes ago" Eris muttered, curled up in Evan's arms.

"After that…Maymee ***clears throat*** helped her calm down" Tammy explained vaguely. In all truth, she didn't want to let the humans know of May's rather _violent _method of snapping Traci out of her depression.

"So-"Alex started; only to be interrupted by the Fallen Angel within Justin's arms.

"_So_, most of the rooster knows of my powers, as well as the powers of the others here" Traci cooed. There was a thick silence and then Wade cleared his throat.

"Alright. I understand now. Your secret is to be kept within the WWE, I will not tell a soul out of this company of your powers" He stated truthfully. Traci smiled and stepped out of Justin's embrace, the South African letting out a near inaudible grunt of disapproval.

"Okay! Sai, undo your spell. Everyone, change back" Traci ordered, her wings pulling back, rather swiftly, into her back. She closed her eyes and hissed at the sudden intrusion but shrugged it off and her fangs went back to human-sized canines.

Maymee's furry brown ears and tail disappeared and her claws and fangs returned to normal. Damin's demonic arm returning to it's human state. Sai sent her staff away with a nervous spell and everyone glanced at one another before Traci dropped to the floor.

~Traci~

I heard voices.

For a moment, I thought they were in my head, like a dream, but when they got louder, I realized they were real.

"_The hell you mean, you can't tell me what happened? " A voice snarled, David's._

"_We just cant, okay? Ya'll won't believe us anyway if we do!" drawled a different voice angrily. Heath._

"_Heath, calm down. David, sit down and cool down" Wade barked, his temper flaring._

There was a huff and then the sound of a chair sliding against the floor.

"_Justin, are you ok?" Husky muttered._

"_Yeah man, you've been quiet" Michael murmured._

"…"

I forced my eyes to open and sat up slowly, my back hurting from my wings going back into my body. As soon as I did this, all of the Nexus, as well as Jackie and Delilah, looked at me.

Jackie smiled and sat quietly by the window. I finally recognized this place as my hotel room. "Cuz, don't scare me like that" She hissed. I scratched my head and nodded before Delilah walked over to me, her brunette hair swaying.

"You are ok, I presume?" She spoke gently, her head cocked to the side. I nodded and stood, feeling a tad dizzy but otherwise, perfectly fine. She nodded. "Good" She murmured before turning.

"Now that you're ok, I can go calm down Magenta and Malcom" She stated before walking out. Jackie smiled and fallowed, leaving her cousin with the Nexus.

"Hey there, baby girl, are you ok?" David cooed, obviously worried about me. I nodded once and smiled. Michael and Husky smiled at me. "That's good" they cooed. I giggled and they all looked over at Justin, who remained seated by the window, not speaking. My smile fell and Heath nudged me before they headed towards the door.

"We'll give ya' two a moment" Wade muttered before leading the Nexus boys out and closing the door.

~No One~

The brunette vampire glanced over at the human and then made her way over to him, stopping right in front of him.

"Justin?" She muttered. He didn't respond and she bit her lip.

"….Justin…?" She repeated. This time, he gazed up at her. "Traci, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked. She giggled and shook her head before glancing at his bandaged shoulder. "Are you?" She asked, her fingertips gracing over the gauze bandage wrap.

He grabbed her hand and unconsciously kissing her finger tips.

"_Ek __het nog nooit__'n beter_ "He whispered, his breath brushing against her fingers. Traci's hot Latina blood rushed to her cheeks and she gulped. Justin was speakin in his Naitive language and it gave her a...tingle that she couldn't quite understand.

"Oh...that's good" She replied, only understanding the part that sounded like 'better'.

Justin smiled, like his usual self and then stood. "Alright, Traci. Let's get something to eat" He offered. She smiled at him and nodded.

~Next Raw~

~Promo~

"What do you _MEAN _she's ready to get back in action? We picked her apart last week!" Maryese snarled at Brotus and Ted. Ted wasn't paying attention, he looked like he wasn't even focusing on anything while Brotus paced around, his bulky figure brushing against Maryese, making the French-Canadian hiss in dissaproval.

It was at that moment when Tammy walked in, fallowed by Maymee and Magenta. Maryese squeaked and hid behind Brotus when her eyes laid on Maymee while Tammy snapped her brother out of his trance.

"Teddy, my beloved brother, you _will_ pay for what you did. Cici is our childhood friend, we were RAISED together. It's bad enough you cheated on her with that witch over there-"Tammy paused, glaring at Maryese when she poked her head around Brotus' form.

"But then you do this...you are going to pay, and then apologize to her!" She snarled. Ted nodded slightly, secretly wanting to be punished for hurting his one true love.

Maggie and May stepped closer. "And _we'll_ be monitoring _her _match incase one of you get _bold_" May snapped.

With that being said, they left the locker room, the unintended promo now done.

~Alex~

"**WHAT?**" I snapped. Justin glared at me and Traci flinched.

"Why are you yelling?" Eris hissed, being woken up from her nap or whatever.

"You can go back to sleep, little miss fairy princess. I have a problem with this..._thing_ taking _my_ tag team partner!" I growled, glaring at Justin. He glared back.

"_Ek __kon __nie __iets wat __nooit __joune__, __idioot__!" _Justin snarled, fists clentched

We all stared at him and he still glared. I smirked and crossed my arms. "How about you try to speak some English, boy. Your a long way from Cape Town, Justin" I taunted.

"_Ek het __genoeg __van __jou!" _He snarled before lunging at me. I lunged as well but we were both grabbed roughly and jerked away from one another.

I blinked and looked down to see Tammy & Eris' shadows holding us. My feet dangled in the air and my eyes grew. "The hell? Put me down now!" I snarled at them. They glared at me. "You're being childish! You were on the list for the intergender tag-team match but it wasn't official until this morning and it was voted on by the McMahon's and Teddy Long for Traci's partner to be Justin so SHUT UP!" Eris nagged, probably still mad because I woke her short ass up.

"Whatever, put me down!" I hissed. They glanced at Justin, who stayed quiet and stared into both of their eyes. They put him down first. "THE FUCK!" I protested.

"Justin, try to remember that we all dont understand Afrikaans. And try to keep your temper under control" Tammy scolded. He nodded and smirked at me. I flipped him off and Eris let me down. "You need to butt out and stop being an ass all the time!" Tammy snarled when she turned to me. I rolled my eyes.

Traci can tag up with that loser, but when he makes them loose the match, she'll see that I'm OBVIOUSLY better then him.

~Samantha~

I sat on Punk's lap and waited for the next match, Damin vs. Sheamus. I chewed on my lip. No one trusted either him or Sai fully, with the exception of Traci, who forgot all the horrible things they've done because of the transition from the Overworld to the Underworld.

No one ever will either. Damin's a rapist and Sai's a backstabber, I'm suprised they managed to get this close to us without May and the rest of us ripping them limb from limb.

Damin walked out onto the ramp with Sai latched onto his arm. They smirked at one another and then headed for the ring, that held Sheamus within. They kissed once outside and then the match began.

I felt my clover necklace glow, meaning only one thing.

Kayla was close.

My face broke out into a grin as I felt my elder sister's power comming closer and closer.

Kayla, Kimiko, Megumi, Kyo, Jason, and Karin were all on a tour and must've just gotten back. Luckily, Maymee called and told them about Damin and Sai.

They would have to keep up the cherade as well.

With abesolutely NO grace, my big sister slammed open the door to Punk's personal locker room and jumped on both of us.

"YAY!" She shrieked. I laughed and Punk chuckled.

~Megumi~

I gulped and looked around backstage. I was looking for my lover but he didnt seem to be anywhere. I frowned and was about to give up until two, strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled brightly.

I was once again in the arms of my love, Matt Striker.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and kissed my temple. "I'm glad you're back, Meg" He cooed, spinning me around to smile at me. I smiled back and jumped on him. "It feels good to be back, Matty" I giggled.

~Traci~

Once Damin defeated Sheamus and walked backstage, rolling his shoulders, Justin and I prepared for our last-minute promo.

~Promo~

I sat in my locker room, drinking a bottle of water when Justin knocked and walked in.

"Hey, Traci. I've got something for you, for our tag-team match later on tonight." He said politely. I already knew the 'something' was the ring gear he bought me a few weeks ago. The Nexus gear. We were only shooting this promo so the WWE Universe didnt get the wrong idea.

"For me?" I asked innocently. He nodded and passeed me a duffle bag. I pulled out only the Nexus armband that was laying ontop of the rest of the gear. I could hear the crowd gasp and scream from my locker room.

"That's for the tag match and maybe..." He trailed off, looking away. I gasped. "Me? Part of the Nexus?" I sqeaked. Justin nodded once before I stared at the armband in my grasp. "I dont know..." I trailed off, on the inside, I was thrilled. If i joined, I could turn the entire Nexus into faces!

"You have all the time in the world to think. I'm looking forward to our match later, Cici" Justin cooed before kissing my hand and walking out. I looked down at the armband in my hands before the camera beeped, signalling that the promo was over.

Justin walked back in and I stood, raising a brow. "Did Wade tell you to add that last part?" I asked, slipping the armband on. He shook his head. "Nah, I just wanted to ask you." He paused, his face turning serious.

"I dont want you to _ever_ be hurt like that again. If your a part of the Nexus, I can protect you with the others and maybe..." He paused again. I raised a brow. "Maybe what?" I questioned.

"_Miskien __kan ons __nader..."_ he muttered. I blinked and he shook his head before shooting me a smile and walking out.

I crossed my arms before turning back to the bag. My match was the main event so I might as well change and warm up.

~Wade~

As soon as Justin walked into the Nexus locker room, he froze. Maymee was standing right infront of him, arms crossed. He gulped and turned green a bit.

We all watched carefully as she stepped closer to him. "Justin" She spoke calmly. Justin jumped when she said his name. "Y-Yes?" He questioned.

"You're a genius" She finally smiled.

Justin and the rest of us stared at her like she had two heads.

Maymee just _smiled_.

I didnt think that was possible!

She patted him on the back and nodded. "My sister and I will be out there for backup and the rest of the rooster is ready. At the drop of a dime, all of them will go out there and beat the holy hell out of all of them" She growled playfully.

Justin smiled and she headed towards the door. "Hey, May?" Justin called, using her nickname. She turned and he nodded at her. "Thank you" He said. She smirked and winked at him.

"Dont let me down, Angel" She cooed, referring to Justin's old FCW name. Justin chuckled and then May left. He turned and we all grinned. "Well now, I say you get warmed up for your match, Gabriel" I ordered lightly. He nodded and jogged over to his locker.

~No One~

"The next match is an intergender tag-team match! Approching the ring first, accompanied by Vladimere Kozlov, the team of Santino Marella and Tamina!" The guest ring announcer, Sai, cooed as said team made their way to the ring.

"And their opponents, accompanied by the Garcias, the team of Traci Bourne and Justin Gabriel!" Sai beamed. The crowd had a mixed reaction. They didnt know whether they chould boo the team or cheer them. Traci had to keep up a hurt profile so she wrapped gauze around her head and her torso, covering it completely.

Gabriel had his arm around her waist as they walked toward the ring. She put on a front, as if she was thinking about something before Justin helped her into the ring. She fake-winced and glanced at Justin with mock-nervousness before looking over at Tamina and Santino. Magenta went over to commentary while May gaurded the outside of the ring. She knew Vladimere wouldn't do anything dirty, but she wasnt there for him. She was there incase Maryese, Ted, or Brotus decided to get big.

The bell rung and the match started with Justin and Santino. The two locked up while thir respected female tag team partners urged them on. Justin dodged one of Santino's punches and jumped up, kicking the male in the skull. Santino fell backwards and Tamina tagged herself in. Justin froze. He just realized, in this match, he could wrestle the Diva if he wanted to. But that also included hurting a female. He began to back up towards Traci but Tamina grabbed him and uppercutted him. His head snapped upwards and he tasted blood because he bit his tongue.

With a howl, he pushed away from her and covered his mouth, some blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Tamina saw this and her eyes grew, She stepped back, thinking the Cape Town native would lunge at her when he stood but instead, he tagged in Traci. The latina forwned at the blood comming fro m Justin's mouth and then charged at Tamina.

She was careful not to hurt the other female _too_ bad as she flipped, kicking her right in the chin. Tamina whimpered and tried to uppercut Traci as well. However, the vampire grabbed the woman's fist and flipped her onto her back. Traci was about to go for the pin but Tamina kicked her in the gut and reached for Santino.

Santino bolted into the ring and tried to clothesline her but Traci tripped him and he fell like a ton of bricks. She sat on his back and pulled roughly on his knees, making his legs stretch brutilly. He screamed and tried to inch over to the ropes. "Traci! Tag me in!" Justin cried. Traci nodded and pretended to struggle with dragging Santino over to her corner. She finally settled for kicking him in the ass, making him fall forward and land on his face.

She ran over to Justin and tagged him in and in no time, he had him in a sleeper hold. Santino was fading and Tamina stepped in to kick the South African but was tackled by a blur of black and yellow.

Traci lunged at the heavier female and put her in the same hold as she did to Santino. (She'd later name it the Love Hold)

Tamina and Santino fought a long (for them) 3 minutes to escape but finally, Tamina tapped and Santino passed out. The reff called to ring the bell and the two leaped up. Traci cheered and hugged Justin tightly while the South African smiled and laughed heartily. Maymee kept a straight-face and clapped while Magenta danced around by the commentary table.

Justin smiled down at Traci and led her out of the ring, holding her hand the whole way.

~After RAW~

~Traci~

My eyes grew.

"What do you _mean_ you told the WWE Universe I'd make my decision next RAW?" I hissed at Michael Cole. He blinked and held his hands up in defense. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" He cried.

"_NO!"_ I hissed. He stepped back when I glared at him and then Wade called me. With that, Cole ran and I growled before turning to Wade and the rest of the Nexus.

"I know now's not the time...but I have to ask you a question" Wade said seriously. I gulped.

"Will you become a part of the Nexus, Traci?" Justin stepped in, in a much calmer tone. I bit my lip.

"Well..."

**Author's Note's:**

**I KNOW the Nexus split, I dont live under a rock. However, this is my fic and I say their still together!**

**Also, Kelly Kelly and Dolph are NOT fired. (Damn you Vickie)**

**=D**

**Translations: **

'_Ek__het nog nooit__'n beter'= 'I've never been better'_

'Ek kon nie iets wat nooit joune, idioot!'= I couldn't take something that was never yours, idiot!

Ek het genoeg van jou!= I've had enough of you!

Miskien kan ons nader ...= Maybe we can get closer...


	5. Alpha

/Ch.5 Alpha/

"Well what?" Heath questioned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I opened my mouth to speak but then came the sound of my saving grace.

"Cici!" Nirvana called, her unique scent differencing her from Minerva. I turned and she panted; her cheeks rosy. "What's up, Nirvana?" I questioned. She stood and smiled at me. "I 'ave wonderful news for you, darling!" She beamed, her thick accent lacing her gentle voice.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense" I stated.

"Is that anyway to greet us after all this time?" Came a voice.

~Justin~

We all looked behind Traci to see a group of people I didn't recognize, Maymee, and Minerva.

The only boy of the group grinned from ear to ear. "Traci, baby, I missed ya!" He cooed as Traci broke into a sprint and hugged him. "Kyo!" She beamed. I felt something strange, like, seeing her arms around him rubbed me in the wrong way…

Oh yea, that was the feeling of jealousy.

Kyo chuckled and was about to hug her back when he was slapped, rather harshly, upside the head. He let Cici go and turned; ready to bite someone's head off when he was met with a _very_ agitated Malli.

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing?" He asked carefully.

Kyo rubbed his skull and then smirked. "Hugging my beloved, why? Is there a problem, Mr. Fish and Chips?" He taunted. Malli cocked his head and _smiled_. "Oh, are you talking, Jackie Chan?" He hissed, his eyes darkening. Traci sighed and shook her head. "Guys…" She trailed off. "Traci is mine!" Maggie hissed, hugging Traci from behind. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM, IMMIGRANT?" The two snarled. Maggie's eyes grew and her arms uncoiled from Traci's hips.

All hell broke loose after that.

With a primal scream, Maggie lunged at the two males, knocking them down before they began fighting back. There was a flurry of movement and Traci sighed, rubbing her temple. "Hey, enough" She murmured. They ignored her.

Big mistake.

Traci snarled and with three, long paces, she grabbed Malli and Kyo by their collars before tossing them violently against the wall. Maggie smirked while curled up but stopped when Traci pressed her boot against her neck as a sign of dominance. Maggie, much like an actual wolf, did not stare Traci in the eyes and she uncurled, exposing her stomach to Traci. Traci nodded and removed her boot from Maggie's neck.

"Y'know, for someone who's only part werewolf, you've got the customs down-packed" Minerva or Nirvana said. I still can't tell them apart because their wearing the same exact outfit.

"Traci, it's amazing how you've gotten the customs down, as well. You aren't even a werewolf…yet" Maymee cooed, crossing her arms. "Yet? What's that supposed to mean?" Jackie squeaked from her spot on Rai's back.

"It _means_ Traci can still be…oh my god" May suddenly croaked. Everyone glanced at her and her eyes were wide. "Please tell me…" She pivoted and turned towards me. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at David, Husky, and Michael.

They all stared at them with wide eyes and Traci sighed. "I'm going to the hotel. I'm suddenly not in the mood for another _'explanation'_" As if you can call it that. "May, handle it" She ordered before walking away.

~Later~

~Heath~

"Shut up, Husky!" I finally hissed. Despite having to room with only Justin this time, the rest of my fellow Nexus members were in here as well.

"But, she's an _angel!_" Husky gasped. I slapped my forehead.

"No, stupid, she's a vampire" Michael rolled his eyes, taking the explanation rather calmly.

"Both of you are wrong, she's a Fallen Angel, now shut your mouths, I'm talking to my wife" David snarled before lying to Jennifer, telling her the other two were arguing about a video game character.

Justin stared out of the window, a small smile on his face. "What are you so happy for?" I questioned. Justin shrugged and stood. "I'm going out for a walk, I'll be right back" He stated before walking out of the room.

~No One~

Justin was unaware of the piercing eyes gazing at him, analyzing him. Those eyes gleamed, full of bloodlust.

He was a target now.

He walked to a small park and sat by the lake. He gazed at his own reflection before he heard a twig snap. He turned but was met with the sight of a woman. She was pale and wore black.

"Hello, Justin" She cooed, her black lips moving slowly. Justin was about to ask her who she was and how he knew him but he looked into her eyes and forgot everything he was going to say or do. He just sat there. Numb.

She smirked and lifted his chin. "Every night, you'll come and see me, right, Justin?" She cooed. He nodded slightly. "Of course I will, Aurora" He muttered dully. Aurora grinned, her sharp canines flashing before she turned into several bats and disappeared into the night sky.

Justin shook his head and headed back to the hotel, not knowing he'd just triggered something very violent and grisly in the near future.

~Thursday~

Justin had gone out to see Aurora everyday, fatefully. He began to worry the members of Nexus, as well as Traci.

"Yo, Cici, what's up with that South African dude? He's been actin' all funny lately" Kimiko whispered to Traci while they all sat in a humongous press conference room while Vince gave them all a lecture about something none of them gave a damn about.

Justin was three rows in front of them, looking sick. He kept wiping his forehead, as if he was sweating even thought they were in an air conditioned room. Traci frowned and gazed at the restless male.

"True, he has been behaving rather, odd lately" Delilah muttered, cuddled up with Rey. Traci clenched her jaw and took a deep breath, trying to see if anyone else was not behaving like themselves. She was startled to find that not only was Justin the only one, he smelt like death as well.

Her eyes grew and she stared at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Meg questioned, leaning over from her seat behind Traci, Matt Striker listening quietly.

"He….he smells like a walking corpse!" She hissed, slightly turning green. Kimiko and Megumi closed their eyes. Their noses weren't as sensitive as Traci's but they were female ninja, they could read Justin's aura. As soon as they tapped into his aura's mainstream, they winced and were thrown out of it like rag dolls.

Meg whimpered and hid under Matt's powerful arm while Kimmi recoiled and bumped into her boyfriend, Yoshi Tatsu's chest. "What the hell is that?" She hissed in a whisper. Delilah scrunched her nose in disgust and growled, her heightened werewolf sense of smell backfiring tenfold as the horrid scent of death entered her nose and clouded her senses. "Gah!" She winced, clamping her hands over her nose in a futile attempt to block the scent.

Traci's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong and she was going to find out.

~Shannon~

With an amused smile I watched May and Maggie roll around on the floor in a fight for dominance. Maggie grabbed a handful of May's hair and pulled on it slightly before May wrenched her hand off and sat on her back, bending her arm. "Well?"

"You win" Maggie giggled, showing May her neck as a show of respect. May smirked and got up, helping her sister up. I chuckled and looked over at Cici.

She looked lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. "It's about Gabriel" May sounded. Cici sighed and looked into my eyes. "Shan, he smells like death, something from the Underworld had to have snuck past Vladimir and Justin!" She wined, referring to our friends in the Underworld.

Just as she said that, the phone rang. She flipped open her phone and glanced at us.

~Traci~

Normal txt-Traci

**Bold-Vladimir (Underworld)**

_Italic-Justin (Underworld)_

"Hello?" **"Traci." **"Oh hi, Vlad" **"Traci, we need to talk, you don't have much time to waste." **"What's wrong?" **"Something snuck past the gates of the Underworld and into the Overworld."**

My eyes grew.

"What is it?" **"It's another vampire. Her name is Aurora. She snuck out of District A-17 while Justin was checking on Blaire" **I paused. "How is Blaire…?" **"She's fine. She's a little sad because you had to leave but that's part of life, maybe one day she can come to the Overworld. However, that's not the point-"**There was a sudden sound and a crackle. _"Trace, I have a favor to ask you"_ I blinked. "What is it, Justin?" _"You need to find Aurora as soon as possible! Alone, she can kill off the whole rooster one by one" _"No way…"

"_Yes, she has a tendency to leave her targets smelling like death before she kills them" _My eyes grew. "Oh my god…"_ "What?"_ "There's another Justin, and he's smelled like death for the past few days!" _"Traci, that's not good! Aurora is a vampire that uses Glamour to her advantage. She'll strike soon and you've got to stop her before the WWE has a dead South African on their hands" _"Alright, I'll keep a close eye on him. I'll start no-""_One other thing" _"Yes?" _"When you find Aurora, you have to kill her" _

"I can't kill her!" I nearly screamed, Shannon and Maymee looking at me with wide eyes.

"_You must. She's a criminal and if you don't, I can promise you she'll come back and murder ALL of your friends, do you want that?"_ I bit my lip. "No" _"Good, so what will you do when you find Aurora?" _"Kill her"

"_Alright, I have to go, there's a fight in the Sotiris District" _"Alright, I love you three"_ "We love you too, Cici. I know it's hard, but you have to eliminate Aurora"_

With that, he hung up and my ears were met with the familiar ring of the dial tone.

"What the hell?" Shannon questioned. I shook my head and stood. "I have to save Gabriel!" I cried, running out of the door.

~Riley~

I yawned and glanced out of my window. Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by and all I saw was a white light zooming out of sight.

Traci.

I smiled to myself and turned towards my bed. "Going out for a night flight, nice" I yawned again and leaped into my bed.

~3 Hours later~

~Traci~

I growled and flapped my wings in agitation. The scent of death was everywhere and I couldn't pin-point Justin from any of it!

Kayla and Samantha had joined me a half an hour ago and they were as agitated as I was. I growled and Kayla looked around, sitting cross-legged on her rainbow. Samantha clung to her cloud as she peered around. "Nothing, Trace" She grunted.

"Ugh! We have to find him!" I hissed, diving downwards. "I agree, should we get May and the other werewolves to help?" Kayla questioned.

"No, May, Delilah, and the rest can't help. Their sense of smell is too acute and they'll only pick up the scent of death like how we are right now" Sam retorted. "Dammit" Kayla hissed. We all went silent for a few minutes.

"Hey guys…I feel…weird" Sam suddenly said. I looked back at them and saw that Sam's cloud was breaking apart and she looked like she was going to faint. Kayla was no better, her rainbow began to bleed it's colors. I gasped and grabbed both of them before their only source of flying had vanished. They both passed out and then I began to feel faint.

I saw a pale figure looming over me right before my mind and everything else went blank.

~Next Morning~

~Heath~

"What do you _mean_ Traci didn't come back?" I cried, dropping my guitar. Wade shook his head and sat down. David and Michael were at his side while Husky went out to find Justin.

"Apparently, there's a criminal vampire out to kill Justin and she, Kayla, and Samantha went out to try to find and kill the vampire and never returned or checked in after 4:25 am." Wade muttered.

"May and Delilah are trying to find them but it's going to take a while since everything smells like death to them because of that bloody vampire" He added. We all sat there in silence for a while until Husky came back with Justin thrown over his shoulder. "He was asleep out in the lobby" He said. Justin groaned but didn't move.

I jumped upwards and ran over to the pair, slapping Justin's cheeks slightly to wake him. He groaned again and looked at me, his eyes dull. "Justin, what the hell happened to you?" I gasped. He smiled bashfully before his face turned green and he proceeded to puke. I stepped away just in time so he wouldn't puke on me and Husky held him out so he didn't get any on him either.

Wade rolled his eyes and dragged the still-puking Justin into the bathroom quickly so he could throw up in the toilet instead of on the floor. "Bloody hell!" He roared. We all exchanged a glance and I grabbed my phone to tell May we found Justin.

~Eris~

Evan paced around, his eyes bloodshot as May talked calmly on the phone with Heath. Shannon, Punk, and Jason were all upset. Jackie cried in Rai's chest, and Maggie was curled up on Traci's bed, whimpering.

Karin and Kofi watched May intensely, seeing if they could be of any assistance. I felt so helpless.

'_Tap-Tap'_

I rushed to the door and flung it open so hard that it cracked the wall. There stood Drew, Traci clutched securely within his arms. Sam and Kay were on his back.

"Missing someone?" He uttered. Tears poured out of my eyes and I grabbed Kayla off of him so he could stand straight. "May! Drew found them!" I cried happily. May-and everyone else's'- gaze turned quickly over to the door and May dropped her phone, rushing over to the Scot.

"Thank you!" She cried, grabbing Traci from his arms and holding her close. Drew smiled and passed Sam over to Punk.

"I heard they went missing so I went out to help find them. They were passed out in the hotel's garden" He explained. May nodded and placed Traci down gently on her bed, beside Maggie. "Drew, we can't thank you enough…" Evan trailed off, even more tears coming from his eyes. Drew shook his head. "No worries, as long as she is alright" He said before turning and heading out.

~Later~

~No One~

Traci snarled, Smack Down was over and she still didn't hear hind or tail from the vampire, Aurora. She stayed close to Justin, making sure he didn't see her.

Kayla and Samantha were still healing with the twins' help.

~Midnight~

Traci watched as Justin walked by himself to a secluded park, a few miles away from the hotel. She brought Delilah, Kimmi, and Maggie as backup while May and the others stood guard in the hotel.

A swarm of bats surrounded the space in front of Justin and then a tall, pale, vampire female stood in front of him. "My dear Justin, tonight is the night that you must give your entire essence to me" She cooed, her hand caressing his cheek. He nodded slowly. "Anything for you, Aurora" He uttered, no emotion in his voice. Aurora turning his head to the side to get access to his neck. She opened her mouth and her fangs descended in a split-second. "Your soul, your essence, its all mine!" She cackled, going to plunge her fangs down into his flesh.

"NO!" Kimmi roared, throwing a kunai at the vampire criminal. Aurora snarled and leaped away from Justin. Kimmi grabbed Justin and Traci bolted over to her, kicking her in the jaw. Aurora growled and glared at other vampire. "How _dare _you!" She roared, lunging at Traci. Traci moved out of the way, her fangs descending and her wings ripping from her back.

"Delilah, Kimmi, watch over Justin" She ordered. Maggie was already in her hidden position and ready to strike when needed.

Aurora smirked. "Those wings…you are a Fallen Angel!" She grinned. Traci stared at her, straight-faced. "Excellent" She cooed before her bat wings ripped from her back. "Die!" She snarled, her claws going to slash at Traci's throat. Traci-still with no emotion- grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground.

"You tried to murder my friend." She muttered.

"_Tried? _Sweetie, once I eliminate you and your pathetic friends, his essence will be-"Before she could finish, Traci stomped harshly on her arm, snapping it in half. Aurora screamed out in pain and pushed Traci off of her, quickly flying a few feet away from her.

"I don't like it when people threaten my friend's safety. Now, I will unleash the very demons of Hell I have within myself on you for what you've done in the Underworld and for what you tried to do tonight" She growled.

Maggie poked her head out from the park's pond, her lower half that of a mermaid. "What's happening-"She paused when she felt the horrible power coming from Traci. "Maggie, get back in the water, I have a feeling things are about to get ugly" Delilah warned. Maggie nodded and dived back into the murky water.

Aurora snarled and fired a sphere of dark magic at Traci, a futile attempt to slow or even cripple the enraged fallen angel. Traci reached out and caught the sphere, still showing no emotion. The magic split from the sphere and began to swirl around Traci as she got Air-Bourne (no pun intended).

"The gates of Hell open up gladly and welcome you. Die." She hissed. Aurora tried to fly away but suddenly the ground cracked. Kimmi and Delilah watched as Traci's power began to awaken.

Spreading her arms, Traci let the power surging through her pour out. A fissure opened up and blue flames shot out, nearly scorching the wounded vampire.

"W-What are you?" She screamed. "Your _worst nightmare._" Traci snarled.

Aurora screamed and dived into the pond in a feeble attempt to get away from the flames. She screamed when she felt something -or someone- grab her. The pond began to glow blue and she could clearly make out Maggie's face, smirking at her. To her, the water seemed to boil as the Mermaid tried to swim to the bottom of the pond, where the source of the light was coming from.

She kicked Maggie in the stomach and shot out of the pond like a bat out of hell (pun intended =D).

She looked down frantically to see if Traci was anywhere in sight but the Fallen Angel was nowhere to be seen. She turned and looked upwards. Sure enough, Traci was there, in front of the full moon. Aurora looked absolutely petrified as the younger female glared down at her with crossed arms, the moon giving it an added effect.

"W-Wait, don't do this! If you spare me, I'll give you everything you want! Riches, the finest clothing, and all the men you want!" She cried desperately. Traci's eyes darkened.

"Not interested"

And with that, she dove for the horrified vampire. Aurora tried to get away but Traci was faster and she grabbed her throat and continued to dive until she slammed Aura into the ground, leaving a crater.

"Vermin like you need to be exterminated" Traci hissed before standing. Aurora had broken her spine from the fall and she now lay paralyzed in the center o f the crater. Traci flapped out of it and glanced over her shoulder. "Hell is ready to accept you now" she growled. The blue flames filled the crater as Traci walked away. Maggie climbed out of the pond and Delilah nodded at Traci in approval as Aurora's screams of pain fell on deaf ears.

Kimmi smiled up at Traci as the Fallen Angel swiped some of Aurora's blood off of her skin. "Justin's aura is returning to normal" She said. Delilah inhaled deeply and then smiled. "He's beginning to smell like himself as well" She stated. Traci nodded.

"What do we do about the park?" Maggie asked, pointing to the crater, fissure, and the burnt pile of ashes that was once Aurora. Traci did not look back as Delilah transformed into a large wolf and padded after her as she began to walk away. "The helpers from the Underworld will come and fix this before anyone notices" She stated.

Kimmi fallowed and then Maggie did as well after taking one, last glance back at the destroyed park. She shrugged and jogged to catch up with the others.

~Wade~

Traci texted us, letting us know the trouble was over and that Justin was fine. She was at our door 20 minutes later with a large wolf at her feet with Justin on her back.

"Take him and watch over him. Let me know if there are any problems" She instructed seriously before disappearing down the hall. I glanced down at Justin- who was in my arms now- and then over at Heath. The ginger shrugged and I closed the door.

~Traci~

"**Excellent job, Cici. I see you r power has begun to awaken." **"I suppose" _"Whatever the case may be, that's one criminal dead. You're a hero, Trace" _"Hero...Justin, I'm a murderer" **"Enough, you did the right thing. Now go to bed. We love you" **"I love you guys too" _"Goodnight, Cici" _"Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and rubbed my temples. I did do the right thing…right?

~No One~

The next RAW was like a blur. Everyone's main focus was on Traci's decision on joining the Nexus. Now, she stood in the middle of the ring, a table in front of her and the Nexus behind the table. On the table was the duffle bag containing her Nexus gear.

It was now or never.

~Justin~

"So your telling me, if I join the Nexus, I can help lead with you? I'll be in charge as well?" Traci questioned, raising a brow at Wade. He nodded twirling his mic in his hand. She looked into the bag and picked up the armband. The crown began to fuss.

"I don't trust you." She growled, glaring at Wade. Wade raised his hands in defense. "If we can't change to your satisfaction, you have full authority to fire each and every one of us" He grunted. The crowd cheered and Traci gazed at the armband. A grin split her face as she stood, sliding the armband onto her arm. The crowd protested but she smiled and raised a hand to quiet them down.

"You're on, Wade. If any of you don't change to my satisfaction, consider your career in the WWE done, forever" She smirked. The crowd hesitated but then they cheered as Wade shook her hand. The others and I fake-protested but Wade shrugged us off.

~Backstage~

I jogged up to Traci and smiled brightly at her.

"Traci, thank you for saving me. I don't remember what happened but you saved me" I stated, scratching my head. She smiled at me and nodded. "That's the past, Justin. From now on, you'll be seeing a lot more of me since I'm partially your boss" She joked, playfully punching my shoulder. I chuckled and nodded as she skipped down the hallway to go to Evan's locker room.

I smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy this"

_Please Review~_


	6. Hope

**I have to thank Shino-Chan for helping me with this ^-^ thank youuuuu**

/6. Hope/

Traci yawned and sipped at her cocoa, watching May from across the table. The mature werewolf was gazing intensely at her, her piercing gray eyes boring into Traci's hazel ones.

"What?" Traci finally questioned.

"Tell me, how are you going to work this all out? Being the Nexus' 'co-leader'" She asked. Traci bit her lip, thinking about it. "Good question…" I mused. Shannon walked in with Evan and Rai at his side. "I don't mean to intrude, but we have a jumbled mess of Asians in the living room" Shannon drawled, looking worried. May and I jumped to our feet and all but sprinted into the living room.

Matt was cradling Megumi while Yoshi and Kimmi were hugging, sobbing. Sai hid against Damin's chest, shaking and trembling and Kyo bit his knuckles.

I knew what this was about.

Sai, although purebred Korean, had relatives in Japan, as well as Kyo. Meg and Kimmi's entire family were in Japan as well as Yoshi's. I shook my head and walked over to Kyo, wrapping my arms around his trembling frame. As soon as I touched him, his tears poured out like no tomorrow. I cradled his head and frowned over his shoulder at Evan.

'Call Justin and Vladimir. Tell them to send Spirit Hounds to find their families…dead or alive' I mouthed. He nodded and turned to leave.

"What if I never see them again?" Kyo hissed, fingers clenching my shirt. I shook my head and pulled away to stare directly into his eyes. "Kyo, don't say that. Have hope." I scolded lightly. He stared into my eyes with a pained expression before embracing me tightly and sobbing.

Please, let their families be okay…

~Heath~

"I understand….no, we won't…ok I got it…alright. No problem…bye May" Wade sighed and hung up on May. He rubbed his temples before shaking his head. "This is crazy…" He grunted. Justin and I looked up at him.

"Traci is in her hotel room, consoling and trying to help them feel better about this crisis." Wade grunted. We knew exactly who 'they' were and we frowned. "I see…we should leave them then." Justin stated, standing. Wade and I glanced at him as he headed for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going to the convince store to buy some stuff, want to come?" He asked. Wade shook his head and I stood. May had told us never to travel alone. AT ALL because of the Aurora incident.

I grabbed my wallet and headed towards him and the door. "Let's go" I said.

~In the lobby~

We entered the lobby and a shadow crashed into me. I grunted and looked down to see one of the Edwards Twins looking up at me with large gray eyes, rimmed with blue. "O-Oh…I'm sorry about that, Heath" She said. "No problem…umm…" I paused, waiting for her to tell me which one she was. "I-I'm Nirvana." She stated. "Sorry, I have trouble telling you and Minerva apart. Anyway, why are you so jumpy?" I questioned. She looked around and then looked into my eyes again.

"I was trying out a new spell…a forbidden spell" She muttered. I stared at her with wide eyes and so did Justin. "Forbidden? How? What does it do?" I asked. She bit her lip and took a shaky breath. "It…revives the dead" She uttered. We stared at her with wide eyes. "You brought someone back to life?" We asked carefully. She nodded and opened her jacket. "Not someone. _Something_"

A fuzzy ball of black-gray -velvet fur popped out of her coat. We stared at it and she picked it up gently. "What the hell is that?" I gasped, taking a step back from the rat-looking thing. Justin rolled his eyes and grabbed it gently. "Oh grow up, it's a wolf pup" He hissed. "A wolf? It looks like a rat" I cocked my head to the side. "All pups look like that in the beginning, they gain their canine features later in their lives" He told me.

I tapped my foot when he examined the small pup. "It appears to be no more than 4 months old" Justin said. "Alright then. Why can't u just return it to its pack?" I asked. Nirvana bit her lip. "He doesn't have a pack. He's the love child of a stray Spirit Hound and an actual wolf. The wolf died after giving birth and the Hound went to continue its duty" She explained.

"Duty?" I questioned.

"Yes. The Spirit Hounds are from the Underworld but my other friend, Justin, and his brother, Vladimir sent them to the Overworld, here, to look for…" She paused and shuffled slightly. "To look for bodies, no?" Justin questioned. She nodded.

"When a Spirit Hound mates, its child rips from it's mother's womb within 30 minutes. It's violent but it's the truth. Only Spirit Hounds can survive this violent labor so the normal wolf long gone now. The puppies age quickly the first 3 hours and slow down at…4 months" She told us. I shivered and looked at the cute little hell pup. He smiled at me.

"What do you mean 'slow down'?" Justin questioned. "Once they reach 4 months in the aging process, they begin aging like a normal pups" She told us. We gazed at the pup in Justin's arms and he yawned. "Do you have a name for him?" I asked. She shook her head. "No…" She uttered. The red-eyed pup looked up at me and I noticed one of its eyes was purple, the other red.

"Verbode"

Nirvana and I stared at him. "It's Afrikaans for 'forbidden'" He said. It's a nice name.

"How about Aaron?" Came a familiar voice. We turned and saw Traci standing there, her hair a mess, her eyes red. We gasped and the sight and the pup leaped out of Justin's grip and _flew_ over to Traci. She held it and smiled slightly. "How cute. Verbode Aaron, the Spirit Hound" She said. The pup let out a small, cute grunt and licked her cheek.

"I overheard you. You used a forbidden spell? Why?" Traci questioned. Nirvana lowered her gaze. "Someone ran him over…I saw it and I had to do something…" She muttered. Traci's eyes flickered down to the pup and for a second I thought she was going to abandon the pup.

That all washed away when she smiled at the puppy. "Fine, we'll take him in." She paused and gave us a handful of money. We counted it and it was $189 and some change. "Take that and buy a few boxes of tissues and use the rest to buy…I don't know, puppy stuff for Aaron" she said before turning on her heel and walking back upstairs with Aaron. Nirvana smiled. "Shall we go?" She beamed.

~Later~

~No One ~

Kimmi and the others calmed down, they were now taking turns playing with Aaron. "This little pup has taken a liking to you, Traci" May cooed. Traci blinked and at the mention of her name, Aaron bounded over to the girl and landed in her lap with a plop. She scratched the little pup behind the ear and looked over at her long-time friend. "So?" She said nonchalantly, watching the pup bat at her finger as she poked him.

"_So_, you'll have to commit to him" She stated flatly. Traci's brows furrowed for a moment before she finally understood. "You're going to turn me into a werewolf?" She blinked. May nodded with an amused smile. "If we don't, he won't have respect for you and-""We don't want to know what he'll try to do if he can't tell you're his alpha" Shannon grunted in amusement, green eyes looking down at Aaron. Aaron looked up at him before lowering his gaze.

~Traci~

"Alright, you can turn me into a werewolf, I suppose." I stated.

"CHANGE" Malli corrected, walking in. He wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "Vampires turn. Werewolves change" He explained. I glanced back at him and he grinned, his fangs appearing. "I want to be the one to change you" He grunted. Maymee rolled her eyes. "I wonder why, _Malcom_" She grunted, her well-trained gray eyes glancing over at Malli. I gulped and exchanged a look with Delilah. She smiled.

"The _Change_ is very…well…" She paused when Malli whirled around and shook his head quickly. "Don't say another word, it's a surprise" He cooed. I raised a brow. _'Surprise?' _

May snickered. "Whatever you say" She uttered. There was a knock on the door. Meg broke away from Matt's grasp and shuffled over to the door. She opened I t and looked up at Justin and Heath. Heath smiled awkwardly and Justin embraced her. "I'm sorry, Meg. My prayers are with your family" He cooed. She smiled and hugged him back without hesitation. "Thank you, Gabriel-Chan, it means a lot to me" She stepped away and bowed. Nirvana stepped in and closed the door. All of them had bags. Justin passed me one of the bags he got from Animal Galaxy. I reached in and my fingers brushed against something spiked, but smooth. I pulled out a collar; it was spiked and somehow reminded me of Justin himself. I beamed and wrapped it around Aaron's neck, the hell hound wiggling in slight protect to the movement.

"Thank you" I said, bouncing the lazy pup on my leg. Justin took the seat on the opposite side of me and nodded. "No problem. We bought food and everything, he should be covered for a while" He cooed. I smiled and Aaron nuzzled against my thigh.

Such a cute addition to the family!

~3:24 a.m. ~

~Meg~

I groaned and reached out, my hand feeling for my phone, which was going off. Matt mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake.

"Nn…hello?" I questioned.

"_Megumi." _Justin's voice made me shoot upwards.

"Justin? What's wrong? Did another vampire sneak into the Overworld?" I questioned. Although, why would he call me? If he needed a Kunoichi, couldn't he have called Kimmi? There was a pause.

"_Megumi! My soul!" _My heart stopped.

"MOTHER?" I screamed. Matt shot up and almost fell out of the bed.

"_Megumi, my daughter, we're all fine. You're father is calling Kimiko and your aunt Yumiko is calling Sai and Kyo now. I don't know how, but everyone is fine"_

Tears streamed out of my eyes and I smiled so hard, my cheeks began to burn. "Mother…I'm so relieved!" I whimpered, the tears pouring out. I heard my mother laugh.

'_I am as well, my daughter. It was a miracle. Let me speak to Mathew I know he's there' _

I passed my phone to Matt and after a few moments, he, too, began crying. He loved my mother like she was his own mother. It melted my heart every time he talked to my parents. They liked him-no, they _loved_ Matt.

Just like how I do.

~Kimmi~

"Yes! Yes, Daddy, I know!" I practically jumped for joy. My dad was safe! Everyone was safe!

"Hai! Sayonara!" Yoshi cooed smoothly, hanging up on his mom. Dad told me he loved me before hanging up. There was a pause. I turned and looked at Yoshi. He smiled at me and held me tight. "It's hard to believe. She must've shined her light down on them" He whispered. '_She_' was the sun goddess. I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, the rays of the sun"

~Kyo~

I plopped down on my hotel bed and grinned. Everyone, everyone I loved was alive and well, that's all I needed.

~Sai~

I nuzzled against Damin and smiled. Mother and Father were alive and well, that's all I need. I fell asleep to the steady drone of Damin's snoring.

~Next Morning~

~Traci~

I smiled and leaned against Wade. Kimmi & Meg smiled and laughed. Yoshi leaned on Kimmi's shoulder. Sai cooked breakfast, and Kyo. Well, he's _Kyo_. He slept in.

Wade rubbed his thumb over the head of Aaron and chuckled. "This is truly amazing" He stated. I smiled and nodded. "They needed a little hope, that's all" I smiled. Wade nodded. "Let's get going, I want to get to the gym early" He stated. I nodded. "What about the boys?" I questioned. "David and Husky are on the way there with Michael. Heath slept in so Justin's probably still trying to wake him up" Wade explained. I snickered and picked Aaron up, placing him in Matt's lap. Aaron cocked his head at me and I scratched under his chin.

"Behave. I'll be back soon" I told him. He's part Spirit Hound, he can understand me. Aaron barked and then yawned, settling on Matt's lap. "I hope you don't mind watching him" I stated, looking at Matt. He smiled at me. "No problem, Cici" He said. With that, I grabbed my duffle bag and left.

~A-Ri~

I rubbed my neck and walked down the hall. I haven't seen her in weeks! How can you not see someone who works in the same company in weeks!

Just as I thought that, Traci came skipping down the hall with Wade in tow. She ran clean into me and I looked down at her, royally pissed off.

She blinked at me and frowned. "Sorry, Riley…What's wrong?" She questioned. I growled and she took a step back, Wade growled at me but I ignored him. "What is this? You joining the Nexus? What's up with that?" I growled. She stared at me for a few seconds before she glared at me. "I'm a grown woman, Alex. Since when did I have to come to you to make my decisions?" She growled.

"Since you decided to join those cowards!" I barked. Wade clenched his fists and for a second I thought he was going to charge but Traci did first.

She _slapped_ me!

"I don't know who you think you are! Cowards? Look at you, always running behind Mike like a lost puppy. DON'T TALK ABOUT COWARDS WHEN YOU ARE ONE!" She roared before shoving me out of the way and stomping off.

_Nice job, Riley. _ I hissed in my mind.

~Justin~

I rolled my eyes and tried to kick Heath out of his bed. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed my foot, throwing it to the floor before tackling me.

"DAMMIT, LET ME SLEEP!" He roared.

I kicked him in the abdomen and growled. "NO, WE HAVE TO GO TO THE GYM!" I barked. "5 MIN UTES, GIVE ME 5 GOD-DAMN MINUTES!" He snapped. "YOU SAID THAT 2 HOURS AGO!" I hissed, tackling him. He tried to put me in a head-lock. "I WOULD'VE GOTTEN UP IF U WOULD HAVE LEFT ME THE HELL ALONE!" Heath growled. I broke out of the lock and then we rolled around on the floor, trying to choke one another.

The door slammed open and Traci stomped in, fallowed by an amused Wade. She stopped 2 feet away from us and crossed her arms. "You two might want to get up, princess here is in a sour mood" He told us. As if to show us how ticked she was, Traci growled, her fangs showing, and her eyes narrowed. "Can we go? I have some pent-up aggression I need to let out and unless one of you wants to leave here as a pretzel, I'd advise you hurry the hell up" She growled. We nodded and Heath leaped up, running off to find his gear.

I shook my head and sat down on the couch. "May I ask why you're so pissed?" I questioned carefully as Traci plopped down beside me. Her head fell to the back of the couch and she sighed. "I'm sick and tired of people treating me like I'm 2 instead 24! I can make decisions for myself!" She snarled. I glanced over at Wade. "Evan?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Evan would never. He believes in me and trusts my better judgment!" She hissed. I shot Wade a look.

"It was that bloke Riley." He growled, his amused expression long gone. I frowned. "Did he disrespect you? Do I have to take care of him?" I hissed, cracking my knuckles. Traci turned her head and looked at me out of the corner of her eye before smiling. "You sound like some sort of hit man, Justin" She giggled. I blinked and Wade chuckled. She sat up and hugged me. "Thanks, Justin, but no, I took care of it" She beamed. "Took care of it? How?" I questioned. She smirked.

"Our princess slapped the taste out of Riley's mouth" Wade snickered. Heath came back and grabbed his duffle bag. "Shall we go?" He questioned. Traci nodded and grabbed the rental keys before dashing out of the room.

~In the Car~

We drove in silence, listening to the radio. Traci didn't look as mad as before, she actually looked happy.

She stopped at a red light and her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and passed the metallic device to Heath. He tapped the screen and answered it.

"Hello?...Oh, Hi May. No, its nothing like that, Traci's driving. *Laugh* I know, nothing like that would happen. No, May, Cici's like a sister to me. I'm pretty sure you can. I know, I know. We're going to the gym, feel free to join us, bye" Heath quickly finished his conversation with May and hung up. Wade and I laughed while Traci focused on driving.

"What was that about?" I snickered. Heath shook his head. "May's crazy, man. She thought me and Cici we're doin' _things_" He muttered. This made everyone in the car laugh except Heath. "Not funny!" He hissed. Our laughter died down after a few more lights and we all sat in silence again. Traci made a smooth turn into the parking lot of the gym and shut the car off. She turned and smirked.

"Alright boys, get your asses out of my car" She winked.

~David~

Traci and the guys walked in, all of them laughing and talking. She turned and saw me. Instantly, her face broke out into a smile and she dropped her duffle bag, making Wade trip over it. She skipped over to me and hugged me tightly. "David!" She cheered. I chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey there, baby girl, how are you?" I questioned. She beamed. "I was mad because Riley was being an ass wipe but that's ok because I slapped him" She grinned.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" I question, my smile fading, judging from the look Traci sent behind me, Husky and Michael were more than happy to hurt him like how I wanted to. She giggled and shook her head. "That's what Justin said" She stated before shaking her head and stepping out of my grip. She gave Husky and Michael hugs before grabbing her duffle bag and making her way over to the punching bag. "Alright, as co-leader of the Nexus and your boss, I command you all to train!" She giggled before skipping into the locker rooms. We all snickered before doing as our 'boss' said.

~Miz~

Riley walked into the gym after me, his face still red from a mysterious slap he got this morning when I told him to get me some Skittles. I asked him about it but he just said it was some old lady.

Like some old lady is gonna slap a wrestler hard enough to leave her hand-print.

The first sound I heard when I walked into the gym was Traci. When she practices, she's loud. _Very_ loud. "HA!" She cried, going to kick Cena, her sparing partner. He grabbed her foot and held it above his head. Something within me stirred when I saw how flexible Traci was. "Alright, Cici. I stopped the kick because I saw it coming, know what I mean?" He questioned. She shook her head. He held her ankle with his left hand and tapped her thigh with his right. I growled slightly.

"Before you kick someone, the leg you're going to kick them with flexes." He explained. He let go of her ankle and her leg went back to the ground. "Barrett, come here a sec." John called. Wade strode over and John tapped Traci's shoulder. A split-second after that, her whole body twisted as she went to roundhouse Wade. Right before her boot connected, Wade grabbed her foot. Her eyes grew.

"How did you-""I saw it coming" Wade stated. Traci frowned and pursed her lips. Those very _kissable _lips. "Well, we have a problem then" She muttered, tapping her chin. "You can talk to JoMo, Justin, or Punk, they're the ones I see kick the most" John stated. Traci nodded.

~Traci~

I looked over at JoMo and saw Melina all over him. He's out.

I scanned the gym looking for Punk and when I spotted him, I was met with the adorable sight of him and Sam resting, asleep on one another in the window, the sun on them both. Cute, but he's out.

Then I looked for Justin. My eyes fell on Riley and I glared at him before continuing my search. Justin walked out of the ring, panting after his spar with David. I smiled and dashed over to him. "JUSTIN!" I called, sneaking up on him. He screamed and almost had a heart-attack. He spun around and mock-glared down at me. I batted my eyelashes and batted my eyelashes. We laughed after a while and he smiled. "Yes?" He questioned. "I need you to help me practice. John and Wade say you can tell when I'm about to kick you because my leg flexes. Can you help?" I questioned.

~Justin~

I tapped my chin. I had the same problem before I even went to FCW. While I pondered it, I had my eyes downcast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Traci's right leg flex and no more than a second later, she went to kick me; I caught her boot and looked into her bright eyes. "See my problem?" She muttered. I nodded. I could see the heart tattoo on her thigh as her skirt rose up a bit. I quickly let go of her leg and she grunted in frustration, pacing around the practice ring.

I watched her and started to notice things about her. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the diamond of her piercing gleaming. The butterfly tattoo on her back seemed to flutter as she walked and the flower tat on her abdomen looked lavender when the sun hit it. Her nose ring shifted when she scrunched her nose up and her belly button piercing twinkled.

She suddenly stopped pacing and looked me dead in the eyes before tying her long hair into a bun. "Alright, Angel. Help me out" She muttered. I nodded. "Okay, when you go to kick, try not to put power into your leg until after your leg is in the middle of the kick." I started. I grabbed her wrist gently and walked over to the punching bag. "Kick the bag" I ordered lightly. She nodded and kicked it; it swayed but didn't move much. I moved and stood beside her. "See that?" I stated. She nodded.

"Now, kick the bag without putting your power in it from the get-go. Add the strength of the kick after your leg is in motion" I told her. She nodded and I side-stepped out of her way. She took a breath and twisted her body, her leg didn't flex until after she went to kick and she roundhouses the bag. It swayed quicker and farther out than before. She gasped and put her leg down. "It had more power" She muttered. I crossed my arms and nodded. "And guess what, Cici" I cooed, a smile on my face. She glanced at me. "You're leg didn't flex before you went for the kick." I told her.

Her face instantly lit up and she cheered, giving me a hug even though we were both sweaty. "Thank you!" She chimed; her eyes brighter than ever. I gulped and nodded. She's so cute.

~Next RAW~

~Traci~

~Promo~

I paced around, my Nexus boys sitting quietly. "Alright boys, you've all been playing fair so far, I like it. Wade, you and Justin will be main-eventing tonight; I will be the _only_ other Nexus member out there to support you. _Understand?_" I hissed, glaring at Heath, Husky, David, and Michael. They nodded one by one as my eyes fell on them. I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"Good, this should be fun" I beamed.

"And, we're clear!" Jake, the cameraman cooed. I relaxed and smiled at them. "Wade, Justin, good luck." I grinned. Wade rolled his eyes playfully. "We're going up against Kyo and Ted, they have as much teamwork as a mongoose and a snake does" Justin snickered. I frowned a bit at Ted's name but then covered it up with a smile. "But still, good luck" I said with a fake-smile.

~10:49~

I suddenly got a chill, like something bad was going to happen or was happening. Wade and Justin saw the look on my face and frowned. "You ok, Traci?" Wade questioned, throwing his large arm over my shoulders. I felt my throat go dry. Something _really_ bad must've happened if my body is reacting like this. "No…I have a bad feeling" I muttered, trying to calm myself. Justin gave my back a reassuring rub. "Don't be worried about us, we have you by our side, you're our good luck charm" He cooed.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess you guys are" I laughed slightly. The Nexus' music dropped and we all stepped out into the view of everyone. There were some boo's but more cheers than usual. Ted and Maryese were already out there arguing while Kyo leaned against a ring post, his arms crossed. Wade and Justin shot me one, last smile before the match started.

~11:05~

They won. Maryese tried to intervene and pull Wade off of Ted but I tackled her and they got the pin. Everything went well; no one was hurt seriously; so why is this feeling still here?

I silently walked to my rental. I fingered the keycard in my pocket, just wanting to get to the hotel, shower off, and go to sleep.

~After Traci's Shower~

I sat on the edge of my bed, glancing at my phone. There was a txt from Vlad telling me to call immediately. I had missed calls from my cousins, & friends from back in St. Louis and Cameron. I chewed on my lip and called Vlad.

"**Annabelle…"** My breath caught in my chest. _No one_ ever used my real first name unless there was serious trouble.

"Y-Yes…? What's the matter? I've been getting calls from everyone and I have this bad feeling-"

"**Annabelle, someone attacked your family while they were out at a restaurant" **My eyes grew, Vlad's usual dull voice was even duller than usual and there was a hint of hesitation within it. This scared me. Vlad _never_ hesitated to do _anything_.

"Is everyone alright? Who got attacked?" I questioned, beginning to panic. There was a pause and then a sigh.

"**Anna…it was your mother, father, and your aunt Marie…all of them were hurt"**

I felt tears spill out of my eyes. "Vlad, what are you hiding? You sound…hesitant" I gulped, my stomach clenching. He paused and I thought I heard him sob.

"**Annabelle…your father…"**

My heart stopped. "Papa…TELL ME HE'S ALRIGHT!" I barked, tears pouring from my eyes.

"**No, Annabelle…he's…dead." **

My hand shot up to cover my mouth as a sob ripped from my chest. In a few moments, I was trembling violently and crying. Vlad told me he'd leave me alone. I didn't care. My papa…he's gone…

I don't know why, but I reached over and called someone. It wasn't Evan or Shannon. No, it wasn't even May. I called this person without thinking and I didn't really care.

No less than 3 minutes after I called, a light rasp came from my door. I sniffled and shuffled weakly over to the door. I opened it and looked up at Justin. He stepped in silently and embraced me. He kicked the door closed. As soon as I heard it click and lock, I broke down crying again in Justin's arms.

That feeling earlier…that eerie feeling…it was my body telling me that I've just lost my backbone, my solid foundation…my papa…

_~Ch. End~_

_Please Review_


	7. Crush

**(A/N**** Traci's real name is Annabelle. Evan's real name is Matthew) **

/ 7. Crush/

Justin stayed up with me until 5 a.m., just cooing in my ear and holding me close as I wailed and sobbed. To say I was a mess would be a horrid understatement. I felt like a vital organ had been ripped from my body. Around 5:50 a.m., I stopped trembling and washed my face. Justin stayed. I curled up beside him and cried myself to sleep.

~Next Afternoon~

I opened my eyes and groaned. It was damp and gray outside. Just _perfect_. I looked up to see Justin gazing down at me. We stared at each other for a few moments before he moved a piece of my hair out of my face.

"I'm not going to lie and say things are going to be okay. I know how it feels, Traci" He told me, not even bothering to hide his accent. "Before I joined FCW, my father passed, so I know. I'm here for you, Trace" He cooed, gazing at me. I began to tremble. He's starting to sound like Dad…everything is starting to remind me of Dad!

Justin must've realized I was about to cry again so he sat up and brought me with him before embracing me tightly. I sobbed and wrapped my arms around him, burring my face in the crook of his neck. He didn't say anything; he simply held me close and rubbed my back.

A knock echoed through my room fallowed by the panicked voice of Shannon. "Cici, are you in here? Cici!" He called. With excellent skill, Justin tossed the keycard sitting on my nightstand at the door. It went perfectly in the tight space between the door and the frame and the lock clicked open, making the door open. Shannon, Evan, and Jackie walked in and closed the door. They glanced at Justin but he never said a word.

"Vlad told you…didn't he?" Evan uttered. I nodded and bit my lip. Jackie walked over to us and Justin welcomed her into his embrace as well. She sobbed, I sobbed. Soon, everyone-including Justin-turned into a heap of sobbing flesh.

~3 Hours Later~

"We can go to the funeral…if you want to, Anna" Evan muttered, holding my hand. It was just me and him in his room. Eris had left to give us privacy. "Matt…I wish we could bring him back…wait we-""NO!" My brother growled. I flinched but lowered my head, my fingers absentmindedly stroking Aaron.

"You know we can't bring Dad back to life, it's forbidden for a reason!" He hissed. "I know Matt but-"

"Annabelle Teresa Korklan!"

Great, it's already serious so we're using our real names instead of our ring ones, but when Matt uses my full name, I know he's serious. I sighed and shook my head. This is crazy!

Matt gave my hand a squeeze and looked into my eyes. "Do you want to go, sis?" He questioned. I nodded slowly. I could at least pay my father the respect of attending his funeral. WWE or not. Matt nodded and just held me.

~Justin~

I sat quietly in my room, Heath and David sitting beside me. David was rapidly texting Jen, telling her about Traci and how she was doing while Heath leaned on me, holding his leg against his chest. Our door slowly opened and all three of us looked up in union.

Traci silently closed the door, her eyes bloodshot. David and Heath stood, quickly making their way over to her and embracing her. She hugged them both. She didn't break down, but judging from the silence in the room, she wasn't in a talkative mood, which was absolutely understandable. After they let her go, she walked over to me and sat in my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck. I petted the back of her head when she buried her face into my chest.

David nudged Heath and they walked out.

"I'm going to his funeral" She whispered. "When is it?" I cooed. "Saturday" She muttered. I nodded and scooted back to lean against the headboard, bringing Traci with me. She looked up at me, her eyes telling the whole story of how broken she was. I understood the feeling. "I'll go with you" I murmured. Her eyes showed something, a faint glint. I have no idea what the glint was but I liked it. "Really?" She whispered; her breath cool and minty from her gum. I nodded and for the first time since she found out about this, she smiled. "Thank you, Justin" She cooed. I smiled down at her. "No problem, Cici. I'm here for you" I told her, not holding my accent back.

We sat in silence for what felt like forever. I really didn't mind, it was a win-win situation. I was comforting Cici and I got to hold this woman close to me. I know ever since Wade found her outside the arena way back when there was something in her that attracted me. It wasn't because she was attractive, or because she was the WWE female-version of Cena, it was because she wasn't some stuck-up bitch that craved money or the spotlight. Traci was a caring person and she was the first one to give the Nexus a chance. Now that I think about it, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Sure I've had a few girlfriends back in Cape Town but no one has made me feel this way. My heart skipped a beat.

I'm in love with Traci Bourne.

Traci looked at me. "You're heart" She mumbled. My eyes grew. "What about it?" I replied. She stared at me with curious eyes. "It skipped a beat suddenly" She told me, blinking up at me. I scratched my head. "That's strange…" I muttered, trying to think of a way to change the subject. I suddenly felt her hand on the side of my face. My eyes flickered down into hers and my breath caught up in my throat. She looked up at me with her large borderline hazel eyes, a red tint to her cheeks. "You're…blushing" I told her. The red darkened but she held my gaze. "I'm really grateful, Justin. You've helped me so much…" She trailed off.

I studied her face, noticing the way her lips twitched slightly. "J-Justin?" She whispered. My eyes met hers again. "Mhm?" I grunted. "Y-you're staring at my lips" She whispered. My eyes grew. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Before I could finish, I felt the gentle and hesitant pressure of her lips on mine. I watched her eyes flutter closed and I mirrored her movement.

I responded instantly, cupping her chin and kissing back just as gently. She pulled away and looked up at me. "I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what I was thinking! I should go-"I chuckled and kissed her again, just to keep her from panicking. She clutched the front of my shirt and closed her eyes again. I brushed my fingers over her spine. She arched her back and pressed against me, a small giggle emitting from her. I grinned and tickled her, watching her wiggle and squirm under my fingers. "Justin! Stop it! Haha!" She giggled. I tickled her even more and she laughed to the point of tears, trying to wiggle out of my grip. "Enough! Enough! Ha! I can't take it!" She laughed, tears spilling from her eyes as a smile stretched across her face.

Satisfied, I pulled away, watching her get the last of her giggles out before she pounced on me and sat on my lap. "That was mean" She pouted. I chuckled and caressed her cheek. "True, but it was funny" I told her. She leaned into my touch and stared into my eyes. "You do that a lot" I whispered, letting my thumb trace over her cheekbone. "Do what?" She questioned. "You make a lot of eye contact" I stated. She blushed and looked down. "I like you're eyes…" She whispered. I kissed her quickly before smiling. "I was thinking the same exact thing"

~Saturday~

~Jackie~

Rai held my hand tightly, his jaw set. He was trying to be strong. We all watched as my Uncle's casket was lowered into the ground. I looked around, teary-eyed. Shannon turned and sobbed on May's shoulder. She held him close, tears pouring from her eyes. Evan quietly held Eris, both of them crying. When my eyes fell on Traci, I felt my heart clench.

She stood alone, dry tear-stains on her cheeks. She stared down at the shiny black casket. From the outside, she looked indifferent. However, if you truly knew her like how I do, you knew she was tearing herself apart on the inside. Vladimir walked over to her, leading Blaire with him as well. The one-armed girl embraced Traci, tears rolling down her face. "Annabelle, I am sorry…" She whimpered. Traci looked like she wasn't even with us but she shook her head and hugged Blaire back. Vladimir grabbed JC (His half-brother, Justin Castillo) and pulled him over to Cici. I started to go over there but Rai gave my hand a firm squeeze. "Let them talk, baby." He whispered.

~JC~

Annabelle looked at me, her eyes hollow. "I know, Anna, I feel your pain, and you know that" I muttered, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. Before I took my position as guardian of Districts A-17 to A-35 and the Sotiris District in the Underworld, I was raised with the Korklan family. Traci is every bit of a sister to me.

She nodded numbly. "JC…he's really gone…" She whimpered. I sighed and looked over to my brother. Vlad pulled out a small necklace. It was a locket. On the inside was a photo of the Korklan and Moore families together. It was taken a while ago, Matt was 10, Shannon was 12, Jackie was 8, and Anna was 9. There was also a small puppy in the photo, Toby, the dog Damin killed. He wrapped it around her neck. She froze, her eyes widening. "You feel the power, no?" She gasped and nodded. We smiled slightly. "That power you feel…its your father" I told her. She beamed and held the necklace close. I told a bold-faced lie but it was worth it to see her smile.

~That Night…~

~Traci~

I sighed and closed the door to Evan's room. Eris had come into join him and now they slept peacefully. I love them, I can't deny that, but it gets frustrating to see them or _anyone_ together. It makes me feel like their mocking me, saying; _'look at us, we're happy and in-love, something you'll never feel'_. It's sick, I know…but I can't help it.

As I made my way down the hall, I smelled all of the different scents. I even smelt the scent of sex. Great. I'm probably-with the exception of Blaire-the only virgin in this damn house. With a roll of my eyes, I left the house to get some fresh air.

I dug my hands into my pockets and headed down the trail my father made for Shannon, Evan, Jackie, and I. The paintball set-up, the 'rock garden', and my favorite, the pond. I stood over the pond and gazed down at it with a hallow feeling in my chest.

_~Flashback~_

"_Daddy! Look a worm!" I grinned with a missing front tooth, holding up a plump worm._

"_Ewww! Put that thing down, Anna!" Tammy shrieked, her green eyes bulging. "Don't be a baby, Tammy!" Jackie grinned, grabbing a worm of her own. My father walked over, hands covered in dirt from digging. "Very nice, you two. Tammy, you don't have to be afraid of the worm. Its harmless" He cooed, smiling at her._

_Her lips set in a firm line. "Its dirty" She hissed. "So are you, Lil' T" A voice countered. Tammy rolled her whiskey eyes and turned to glare at Teddy, who wore an irritating smirk. "What? You are! Look at yourself!" He snickered. Tammy glanced down at herself and gazed at the dirt caked on her hands and knees from helping dig. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up! Your head is stupid!" She shot back. Teddy blinked and his mouth fell open._

"_Oh calm down, Ted. Your head is fine" May growled, walking past us with a wheel barrel of dirt. Shannon was fallowing her, trying to get the frog sitting atop the mound of dirt. My dad chuckled and grabbed a shovel from Matt. He scooped up the remaining dirt from the center and put it on a different wheel barrel. "Ok," My dad started, wiping his hands slightly. "Work your magic, Sai" He said. Sai grinned and mumbled a spell that was supposed to make the soil in the hole hard so when we put the water in, it wouldn't seep through._

_Instead, she blew herself up…_

_Kyo and Kimmi erupted with laughter while Delilah and Meg checked on Sai. JC rolled his eyes and pressed his hands to the side of the hole. A hard, brown veil covered the interior of the hole and he stepped back and joined Vlad, who was holding a baby girl, Blaire._

"_Thank you Justin. Damin, do the honors?" My father cooed. Damin grinned and held his hands over the hole. Pure, clean water came from his hands and soon the once empty hole was filled. Minerva, Nirvana, Karen, and Kayla aligned the man-made pond with colorful stones and rocks that glinted in the little sun that peeked through the leaves in the trees. _

"_Coming through!" Rai bellowed, he and Jason bringing over a bridge with the help of Kyo and Malli. I giggled and looked over the gap we made between two pieces of land. We had made a trench-like gap and they placed the bridge over the gap (after a few tries). Damin used his powers and filled the gap with water after JC laid down his veil. _

"_Great, now we need some plant and animal life…" My father trailed off. "We can do it!" The twins cheered. He chuckled and stepped back. They pulled out their wands and twirled them. Instantly, brilliant glowing flowers and shrubs appeared around the trench and pond. Cat's tails hung around the trench and 5 lily-pads floated on the water of our pond. May placed her frog on one. The twin Brits stepped back and grinned. "I can handle animal life" Vlad grunted, handing Blaire over to JC. _

_He pulled out three stones from his pocket. He crushed one and let the dust fall into the pond. Instantly, about 4 more frogs and a lot of fish appeared in our pond. Vlad turned and crushed another rock, letting the dust flutter down into the trench. Big fish, some bugs, and even a small snake appeared and swam about like they had lived here all their lives. Vlad crushed his last and let the remains settle at his feet. Squirrels, rabbits, small mice, tiny snakes, frogs, birds, and a few toads appeared around him and scattered. Impressed with his handiwork, he returned to his sibling's side._

_We all gaped at the life Vlad caused and then celebrated. Matt pulled my arm and pointed to a sign. "What should we name it, Anna?" He questioned, one of his front teeth missing, too. _

"_We'll name it…"_

~Present~

"The Secret Pond of Life…" I whispered, the cold wind brushing against my cheeks. I smiled. "Such a creative name…" I froze and turned, gazing right into eyes that matched mine.

Justin's.

I relaxed and gazed at him. "Thank you" I smiled shyly. He smiled back and zipped his jacked up all the way. Then he peered over my shoulder at the flowers that lit up the garden. A small rabbit hopped up to us, twitched its nose, and hopped away. Justin chuckled and walked over the bridge, looking around. "I'm taking it you made this?" He questioned. I nodded and fallowed him. "With some help, but yeah" I muttered. He knelt down in front of the pond and ran his fingers over the surface, the fish scattering away from his touch. "Beautiful" He cooed. "Thanks, it took a few days for us to get it finish-"He suddenly stood and I had to take a step back.

"Not the pond" He whispered. I felt my heart stop. "T-Then what?" I gulped. He stepped forward. I stepped back. "We both know what I'm talking about, Traci" He muttered, looking away. I gulped, feeling a knot in my stomach. Justin took another step towards me and I didn't move. His hand brushed a piece of my hair away and looked into my eyes. "I can't explain all of the emotions I'm feeling right now. Traci, since I met you that night, curled up in the back of the arena, you changed my life" He whispered. "How?" I muttered, finding my voice. "You were the first person to accept the Nexus, make us your friends, even though you almost lost your own, you told me the secret of you being a Fallen Angel, you even risked your own career to give the Nexus a push away from being heel. Traci…you saved my life" He confessed. I smiled.

"That's sweet, Justin" I giggled. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Let's get inside, it's cold" He cooed. I nodded and we walked back inside, hand-in-hand.

~Next Morning~

~Justin~

I growled and cracked open my eyes. Traci was standing on her balcony, wearing a man's button-up shirt. I sat up and watched the wind blow the few stray strands of her bun around. She must've heard the bed creak because she turned, Aaron in her arms. I smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful" I grinned. She giggled and Aaron flew over to me and jumped on my face. I chuckled and pulled the Spirit Hound off of me. Traci knelt on the bed, and smiled at me. "Good morning, Angel" She cooed, kissing me briefly before heading for the bathroom. Before she got to the door, she dropped the shirt. My eyes grew as they were met with the sight of Traci in a spaghetti-strap shirt and boxer panties. She glanced back at me before skipping into the bathroom.

"Damn…"

~4 Hours later~

"Bye mom. I love you" Traci cooed. Her mother smiled and kissed her cheeks lovingly. "I love you too, Annabelle. You're father will be watching over us. He's always wanted to see you and the others excel at what you do, and that is wrestling. Go out there and show the world who you are" She whispered. Traci nodded and hugged her mother before turning to the car Wade got for us. With one last wave, Traci climbed in and settled quietly between me and Heath.

"How are you feeling?" Wade questioned, glancing at her through his rearview mirror. Traci glanced at him before nodding slightly. "I feel better than yesterday" She whispered. Wade nodded and focused on the road.

"Jenn gives her condolences" David muttered. Traci let a faint smile cross her face. "Tell her I said thank you" She cooed, looking in the passenger's seat where he sat. He passed her his phone. "Here" He said. She took it and began her silent conversation with Jenn. My phone vibrated. It was Heath.

_What happened?_

_What do you mean?_

_When you left the guest room Mrs. Korklan gave us! Where did u go and y didn't u come bak?_

I shot Heath a glare over Traci's head.

_What r u? My mom?_

_Did you wash behind your ears?_

_I hate u, Slater._

_Luv u too, Gabriel, now answer me._

_I was wit Cici_

I saw my best friend's mouth fall open and then he blinked a few times. Damn Heath…

_WAT? =O _

_I was wit Cici._

_Doing what?_

_I told her how I felt about her_

_So u told her u luv her?_

…_._

_Justin, u didn't tell her did u?_

_So?_

_*Smh* wat am I gonna do wit u? _

_Stfu, Heath._

_Mhm, so how did it go?_

_She told me I was sweet and I slept in her room, NOT with her_

_Awww ;)_

_That's not all._

_It's not?_

_When I woke up, she was wearin this shirt, her dad's I think_

_So?_

_When she went to get changed, she took the shirt off, dude. Tight spaghetti-strap shirt and boxer panties._

I saw Heath drop his phone and his eyes grew. Traci blinked and paused. "You ok, Heath?" She questioned. David and Michael glanced bak at the ginger and he grasped his phone and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine" He laughed nervously. I snickered and they went back to what they were doing.

_Dude, I don't kno how to respond to tht_

_U just did, smartness_

_Tht sounds…hot_

_Very_

_Whoa…_

_Simmer down, ginger, she's mine_

_O?_

_Umm I mean…_

Before Heath could respond, Wade slammed his foot on the gas. Traci, Heath, and my head hit the back of the seat rather roughly and David clung to the armrest. Husky stayed asleep and Michael shrieked.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Traci roared, holding the phone away from her. "Bloody Americans can't drive for their bloody lives!" Wade growled. "AS SAID BY THE BIG-ASS BRIT TRYING TO KILL US!" She retorted. Wade slowed down and smirked. "Glad to 'ave you back, Traci" He grinned. We all glared at him. "Fuck you, Wade. You son of a bitch" Traci grunted, letting a smile creep onto her face. Wade went bak to driving and Michael passed out. Traci thanked Jenn and passed the phone back to David, who was glaring daggers at Wade.

She yawned and put her head on Heath's shoulder. I felt a bit crestfallen until I felt her bubble butt rub against my thigh. I glanced at her and saw her looking at me out of the corner of her eye. She smirked and then closed her eyes.

Going to tease, are we?

~Maggie~

"What do we do, Brit?" I sighed, leaning against Malli. He shrugged. "Was there ever any doubt? Traci just wasn't meant to be with us" He sighed loud enough for Kyo to hear.

We all heard/smelt Traci leaving the house and we left to console her but Gabriel beat us to it. The way she froze up, the way her heart skipped a beat…its something none of us could've caused. "Don't be so down, you guys. You'll find someone, it may not be Trace, but it'll be someone that loves you and you'll still have Traci supporting you." May cooed while driving. I nodded and watched the trees go by, thinking of what could have been.

~On the Plane~

~Traci~

I smiled innocently at Justin. I'm not sure why but playing these little mind-games with him is fun. He smiled back, lips twitching slightly. "This is cruel and unusual punishment" He murmured. I tilted my head. "What is?" I questioned, batting my eyelashes at him. He sent me a side-glance before closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Cici. Just know I've got a few tricks up my sleeve" He muttered before falling asleep. I snickered.

~London, England~

~April, 21~

~9 a.m.~

~Justin~

I smirked and watched Traci waddle out of her hotel room. She sent me an evil glare before flipping me off. "I hate you, bitch" She snapped. I mock-gasped. "But daddy! That's not what you said last night!" I wined. She glared at be before cracking a smile and finally, laughing. "Shuddup, Gabes. We've gotta go to the gym" She yawned, rolling her arms a bit. I nodded and we walked side-by-side.

Before we got to the lobby, I slipped my hand around her waist and held her close as we walked. She giggled and slipped her hand around my waist as well. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. I glanced down at her and she stared straight forward. Aaron barked and ran up to us, one of the Twins running after him. She looked up at us and scratched her head. Large gray eyes, rimmed with green. Then I remembered a few days back when those same eyes we're looking up at Heath and I, except they were rimmed with blue. Nirvana. So this had to be…

"My bad-""Minerva" I suddenly sputtered. She blinked and then her face lit up. "Yes! You can tell us apart?" She gaped. I nodded and she cheered. "Yes!" She giggled. Traci giggled as well and picked Aaron up. "We're going to the gym, wanna come?" She questioned.

"Um…will Wade be there?" Minerva questioned, playing with her fingers. I cocked a brow and Traci nodded. "Yes, your bare-knuckle love will be there" She teased. She just _loves_ to tease doesn't she? Minerva went beet red. "W-What? I was just asking!" She instantly went on the defense, bad move. Traci poked her tongue out at the Edwards girl and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go, Minnie" She snickered. Minerva grumbled and fallowed us.

~Wade~

I cracked my knuckles and began attacking the punching bag in front of me again. Husky was behind the bag, holding it still. Michael and David practiced in the ring provided for us and then the door opened. I paused and turned, seeing Gabriel and Traci walk in with Aaron and one of the Twins trailing behind them.

I knew that twin had to be Minerva since Nirvana was already here, her large eyes watching Heath on the treadmill. That girl's gotta be in love. She's been sitting there for 2 hours! I smiled at Traci and the others before turning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Traci dragging Minerva along until they got close, and then she pushed her towards me. I pretended I didn't see it and felt her lithe form collide with my back. I paused and glanced back, pretending to be surprised. "O-Oh, sorry Wade" She stammered. I smiled crookedly at her. "No problem, Minerva" I shrugged. "Y-You can tell us apart?" She stuttered. I smirked.

"Of course I can. You two may be twins, but you're very different" I told her. She tilted her head, her head, curiosity etched on her face. "Different?" She repeated cutely. I nodded and leaned against the wall beside the bag. "You're mature than Nirvana. And you have different body language" I told her, watching her expression closely. She gazed at the ground for a while before looking up at me. "Body language?" She murmured. I nodded and let my smirk return full-force. "Yes, and what a great body, I might add" I cooed. Her face went red and her eyes grew. Traci, who was behind her, raised her brows at me before grinning wildly. Satisfied, I pushed myself off of the wall and continued to pound on the punching bag.

~Malli~

I cracked my knuckles and lunged at Vlad, with every intent on hurting him. Don't get me wrong, he's a good friend, but when you're training with him, you'd better buckle up and hit him with all that you've got, _or else_.

He grabbed my wrist and slung me violently across the mat. I landed on my bum and was about to get up when I felt a sharp pain on my lower back. I hissed and arched my back. Vlad grunted and grabbed me by my hair, his nails digging into my scalp. I growled and uppercutted him viciously. His head snapped back and then he took a few steps back. I swirled around and kicked him in the chest, making him fall to the floor.

He stood and stomped over to me, unfazed by my kick. I growled and went to jab him but he caught my wrist once more and hoisted me up. I let out a strangled shriek before he dropped me. I managed to roll so I didn't land on my head or neck but it still hurt like a bitch. I laid there on my back for a few agonizing moments before I saw his boot come down on my chest. I gasped, the wind being knocked out of me.

"Vlad, enough. Don't go all war-zone on me" JC called, placing a hand on Vlad's shoulder. The large demon let up and nodded. "Are you alright, Malcom?" He grunted. I bit back a whimper of pain and nodded. "Mhm" I hissed. The brothers nodded and left me to recover. My eyes screwed shut as I tried to get my bearings back. I felt someone standing over me after a few minutes and my eyes flashed open. I was met with whiskey green eyes. For a second I thought it was Ted but after I rubbed my eyes, I saw Drew kneeling over me, his hand outstretched. "Are you ok?" He questioned. I took his hand and let him pull me up.

Big mistake.

When he pulled me up, I didn't expect him to pull with so much force and both of us fell back. I let out a small yelp as we fell. Drew grunted when his back hit the floor but he held me so I wouldn't fall.

Shit!

I looked up and saw him glancing down at me. "You ok?" He questioned. I nodded slowly and sat up. "Aww, how cute!" Blaire cooed. I nearly jumped out of my skin! I turned slowly and stared at the sweet one-armed girl. "What's cute?" I asked slowly. "You and Drew" She replied, her round purple eyes gazing at me. My eyes grew and I looked down. My hands were pressed against his chest, his arms were around my waist, and I was sitting right between his legs. My eyes grew even wider and I froze up. Funny thing is…

Drew didn't seem to mind at all!

~Sai~

"Hey, watch where you throw those kunai!" I growled. Kyo chuckled and threw 4 more at Damin. My love stayed perfectly still, Kyo's kunai embedding into the wall around Damin's head. Kimmi and Kyo rotated between throwing kunai at Damin and I was a bit nervous having my family chuck knives at my man. Meg, after much debate with Striker, threw one kunai at Damin.

A kunai that landed right between his legs and almost chopped his lil friend off!

We all stared wide-eyed at her and she yelped. "G-Gomen!" She wined. Damin's face broke out into a wicked grin that somehow worried me…

~Traci~

I grinned and sat down to sip at my water. Everyone's training their asses off. I was about to get up when I felt a sudden chill. I turned and saw something, or someone behind me, in a strange shadow in the corner of the gym, which was strange for it to be in the middle of morning. The figure's glowing red eyes narrowed at me and then whispered something.

'_We're coming…'_

Then it was gone. Just like that…


	8. Strike Back

/8. Strike Back/

I tried to ignore the feeling and that creepy shadow. I turned with every intention on getting back to my training when I was met with the cold, hallow purple eyes of Blaire. I let out a small yelp and held my chest, staring at my friend with wide eyes. "That message, it's not a good thing" she muttered. I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Oh don't let it get to you, Blaire. It's just someone from the Underworld trying to be funny" I giggled.

"We don't have a very great sense of humor in the Underworld. That was a message from the underlings of Aurora. Their coming, Anna" Blaire growled slightly, her eyes showing pure hatred for a second. I stared at the girl before me. "Aurora had underlings?" I asked carefully. Blaire nodded and walked closer to me until she was right in front of me. "Aurora was a very notorious vampire in the Underworld. When you were as known as her, you're bound to have underlings and other demons that want to fallow in her footsteps." She whispered. I felt something clench in my chest. "Now that she's dead…" Blaire trailed off.

"Their all going to come after her murderer and everyone they hold dear…their after me." I finished her sentence; feeling like the world was going to fall apart at my feet. Blaire nodded. "You have to find some way to get them to stop without someone getting killed. Well, someone you hold dear anyway" She cooed before clasping my hand in hers.

"You won't do this alone" She told me before placing her head on my shoulder.

~Later~

I grabbed JC and pulled him into the hallway of the gym. I pushed him against a wall and glared at him. He stared blankly at me before a small smile crept onto his face. If he wasn't one of my closest friends, I'd slap that smile right off of his face.

"You! You knew she had followers, didn't you?" I barked. He kept that small smile on his face the whole time. "Why, yes I did" He cooed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. This irritated me. "So why did you tell me to kill her? You knew her followers would come after everyone I hold dear!" I hissed. His smile fell.

"What?"

"You heard me! Their coming! Their coming after my friends and family now!"

~Justin~

I went to go look for Traci so I could help her make a new finisher like she asked me too. Wade told me she went into the hallway with JC so I went to go find her. As soon as I closed the door that separated the gym and the hallway, I heard Traci screaming.

"_-Their coming after my friends and family now!"_

I don't know why but I didn't present myself to them. This sounded serious.

"How do you know?" JC questioned, his voice sounding slightly frustrated.

"A shadow in the gym! They sent me a message from the Underworld! Even Blaire saw it!" Traci shot back, her voice loud with no sign of quieting down.

"When I told you to kill Aurora, I thought her underlings would give up!" JC retorted.

"Give up? Give up? You told me to kill their leader! No their not giving up! Their angry and their coming to tear my world apart! Everyone I hold dear is in danger!" Traci barked venom dripping from her voice.

"Traci, if you didn't kill Aurora, she would've killed your South African friend. Once Aurora has her claws into someone, she won't let go until their dead. That night that you killed her, it was only two options. Kill her, or let her kill Justin Gabriel" JC grunted.

My eyes grew. Suddenly, Heath and Wade's words seemed clear to me.

'_Traci saved your life, Gabriel'_

She had to take out that vampire. This is my fault…

"…You're right I guess. I couldn't let her hurt Justin, I just couldn't! JC, I'm going to need backup taking those bastards down" Traci muttered, lowering her voice finally. I didn't wait to hear his reply; I slipped out of the hall feeling sick. This is all my fault…

~JC~

I let my eyes flicker over to the doorway where Gabriel was hiding. Traci was so worked up that she couldn't smell him come in. I ignored his presence and opened my eyes.

"Vlad, Blaire, and I would love to help" I grinned.

~Delilah~

"Flutter!"

I stopped walking and turned slightly, hearing someone use my old nickname. I saw Sai jog up to me and she panted when she made it to me. "Hey Sai" I said nonchalantly. She held up a finger telling me to wait until she got her breath back.

Someone needs to hit the treadmill...

"Ok *pant* have you noticed something off about your brother lately?" She questioned, looking up at me. I glanced over at Damin who was sparring with Vlad flawlessly.

"Something's always off about Damin" I shot back, looking back at her. She crossed her arms. "No, besides his usual…'off-ness'!" Sai cried. I turned again and watched my brother carefully. Vlad managed to jab him in the jaw, his fist effortlessly busting Damin's lip open. Then Damin did the creepiest thing.

He _smiled_.

Damin _hates _being hit in the face!

"Yes. Damin has been behaving weird lately" I grunted. Sai frowned. "I'm worried. He's been like this since yesterday" She muttered. My eyes narrowed.

Damin was like this before he started abusing Traci.* I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat it, Sai. He's just going through a phase. Let me know if this continues" I muttered. She nodded and I walked off.

~Later~

~Wade~

Justin told us everything that he overheard in the gym.

"So, what you're saying is…because of you, we could all get killed by monsters from the Underworld?" David asked slowly. Justin nodded slowly. "More or less" He muttered. "Oh ok" David shrugged. Heath just sat wide-eyed while Husky and Michael exchanged a look.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" David roared, lunging at Justin. The South African shrieked and ducked out of the way and I grabbed David. "Calm down, O! Hurting him is not going to get us anywhere!" I growled, trying to hold the flailing man down. Justin stared wide-eyed at David while he hid behind Husky.

"ENOUGH!" I roared, directly in Otunga's ear. He screamed and I dropped him. "Fighting each other is not going to help! We have to stay alive, got that? We need to work together!" I barked, glaring at each and every one of them. They all put their heads down and I relaxed.

"Hello" Came a little voice. I slowly looked down at my feet and saw the face of that little girl, Blaire. I screamed and jumped away from the spot where I was standing. The lights went out and then suddenly the only light in the room came from a lavender flame. The flame moved until it separated and lit up the room. We all started at the small girl standing where I once was.

"My name is Blaire." She cooed. When she knew no one was going to interrupt her, she continued.

"As you may know, I am very close friends with Traci. I can also sense that you all somehow know you're in danger. I may not look like it but I am very powerful. I will assist Traci and the others in protecting you so you have nothing to worry about" She whispered, her round purple eyes gazing at each and every one of us. She went to leave but Heath stopped her.

"Powers!" He blurted. Blaire paused and half-turned. "Powers?" She repeated curiously. Heath nodded slowly. "Yes…powers" He murmured. Justin nudged Heath but the ginger ignored him.

"What about them?" Blaire questioned, turning fully towards us.

"We need powers to protect ourselves. We can't keep being babysat by the others; we deserve to have the ability to be able to protect ourselves." Heath grunted. Blaire stared at Heath with a blank expression. "So you're saying I should just grant you all with powers and the problem will be solved?" She questioned. Heath nodded.

"Out of the question!" She hissed, the flames growing brighter.

Heath looked crestfallen and we all sighed. Blaire studied our faces care fully before sighing herself. "Listen, I cannot grant powers like that, it is beyond me. But I can give you a little taste of how it feels to have powers. Abuse them and I'll make sure all of you burn" She stated flatly. To prove her point, she held out her arm, a brilliant lavender flame wrapping around the limb before it all went to the palm of her hand as a fireball.

We gulped. She looked like she was ready to throw it.

"I'm good" Husky grunted, patting his chest. "I'm not scared of no demons" He grinned. We stared at him like he was an idiot. He may be one.

"I admire your bravery, but it will only get you slaughtered in this situation" Blaire stated coldly. This little girl isn't holding anything back! Husky's grin fell flat and he looked scared. Blaire smiled slightly and threw her fireball at us. We all tried to leap out of the way but it split and entered all of us.

I felt like my insides were burning for what felt like forever and we all screamed in agony. I heard a snap; probably the snap of Blaire's fingers and then the pain was gone.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Heath was holding his head and then two, fuzzy ginger ears popped from his head he also had an orange-striped tail. He shrieked but then slumped against Justin. Justin looked the same. I felt something beneath me and I shifted. There was a bushy gray tail there. I felt my head and felt two large ears as well.

I looked over at David and saw he had vampire fangs; Husky and Michael were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Husky and Michael?" David grunted. Blaire walked over to our window and pointed out of it. We looked and saw a griffin and then looked down and saw an elephant. "Michael's the griffin" Blaire stated with a giggle. She snapped her fingers and then they appeared in our room again, looking just fine. Now all of us gazed at Justin.

"What power does Justin have?" I questioned. Blaire walked over to Justin and placed her hand on his head. A red jolt of electricity shocked her and she fell with a small scream of pain. We all stared wide eyed at the small girl in pain and then Justin. Blaire whimpered but stood again.

"Come with me" She muttered before exiting the room. We all did as the lithe teen instructed.

~On the roof~

We looked around and then Blaire turned. She snapped her fingers and her flames surrounded everyone except Justin. He went to help us but then she swiped her hand over the air and a gust of wind blew him over the edge.

"JUSTIN!"

~Justin~

I felt the wind zoom past me as I fell. I turned my head and saw Blaire looking down from the edge of the hotel building. Then I heard her in my head.

'_Think. You can only fly to avoid you're doom. Fly.'_

Fly? Fly? I closed my eyes and thought about it. Traci flies! And if I die here, I'll never get to see her again…

'_Think like that, Justin. If you want to see Traci ever again, FLY!' _Blaire hissed in my mind.

"Traci…" I whispered before I felt something. A small red light twinkled in front of me and I reached for it. I felt lighter all of a sudden and then I had one thought on my mind.

'Up'

~Blaire~

I stepped back as a large red dragon zoomed up to the roof. I cancelled my fire so the others could see.

"That…THAT'S Justin?" Heath questioned, his tail twitching. I tilted my head and nodded. A rumble ripped from the dragon's core and I glanced up at Justin.

"Why did you give him dragon powers? Why am I an elephant?" Husky growled. I closed my eyes. "I didn't give you powers. I gave you the ability to use powers that you would have if you were born with them." I stated. "…However, there's something I don't understand…" I muttered. "What's that?" Wade questioned, his wolf ears twitching.

"I still don't have the power to grant someone the ability to use their dragon aura" I muttered. They all stared at me. I facepalmed and sighed.

"I don't have enough power to grant anyone temporary dragon powers, its far too much power." I muttered.

"Which means…" David trailed off.

"It means Justin had to already be a dragon. I just awakened his powers." I finished just as Justin returned to normal and collapsed on the roof.

~Delilah~

I was on a mission.

I looked high and low for Vlad or JC and I thanked every star in the sky when I saw Vlad leaving the elevator. I practically tackled him into a wall. "What are you doing, Delilah?" He grunted.

"I have something to ask you!" I hissed. He nodded, giving me the ok to talk.

"You said on the trip from the Overworld to the Underworld, Damin, Sai, and Traci lost their memories right?" I questioned, making eye-contact with him. "Yes." He muttered. "How?" I asked quickly.

"When Damin and Sai kidnapped Traci, she was most likely still struggling. Damin and Sai lost their focus and then the rip in the dimensions must have reacted to that loss of focus and sent them through a turbulent zone. I can only give u a hypothesis but I would suppose they were tossed around violently like clothes in a washing machine and that caused them to loose fragments of their memory" Vlad replied. I paced around. "But they didn't loose fragments from all around. They specifically lost the time line in which Traci dated Damin and when Damin and Sai did all of that. They forgot about Damin going psycho, killing Traci's dogs, abusing her, raping the twins, Meg, Maggie, and Jackie, cheating on her with Sai, trying to kill all of us, and-""-And blowing Blaire's arm off" Vlad finished with a feral growl. I knew it was a touchy subject but I had to get my point through. "Yes. My question is, why? Why that specific part?" I questioned, stopping my pacing for a moment to stand in front of him.

"I believe it's because someone wanted to forget, wish it all never happened. JC and I believe both Traci and Sai wanted to forget that" Vlad answered. "I understand why Traci would want to forget…but why Sai?" I questioned, resuming my pacing. "It doesn't make sense…" I growled.

"It does" Vlad countered, his gaze fixed on me. "How?" I muttered. "Damin never loved Sai like she did. He used her to get what he wanted. She thought if everyone could just forget about that part, she'd have a shot at getting your brother to love her" He stated. I thought about it and that was logical. And that would be something Sai would believe. She was spoiled, she was rich. If she didn't like something, she could pay someone people off to make everyone forget, that was her mindset, and this was no different.

"You're right. But I think we have a serious problem" I sighed, rubbing my temple. Vlad stood straight. "And that problem would be…?" He trailed off.

"Damin might be getting his memory back"

_Silence~_

Vlad stared at me like I had two heads. "**WHAT?**" He roared. I nodded. "He's been behaving like he did before he started abusing Traci" I told him. Vlad's pale face turned red with anger. "We can't let the same thing that happened last time, happen again!" He barked. I put my head against the wall by his shoulder. "I know that, Vlad, but we can't just swoop in and kick my brother's ass. Then he'll remember everything and we're all going to be screwed" I muttered.

"What do you suggest we do then?" He grunted, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Watch him closely, don't let him get like he did before" I exhaled. He nodded and pushed himself off of the wall. "I'm going to inform JC" He grunted. "Glad we had this chat" I cooed before walking in the direction of Rey and my room.

~Later~

~Traci~

I yawned and headed over to the diner in the hotel. I was almost to the elevator when a hand snaked around and clamped over my mouth. My eyes grew and I swirled around to elbow my captor in the ribs.

"Whoa there, vampire angel!" Came a voice. I slipped out of my captor's grasp and glared daggers at Alex. "What do you want, Riley?" I hissed. He scratched his head and sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Traci" He murmured. I watched his face to look for any sign that he was lying. There was none. "Fine, I forgive you" I muttered. His face lit up.

"Do you want lunch?" He question. I giggled. "Sure, but you're paying" I grinned. He nodded and we walked to the diner together.

~Malli~

I groaned and shook my head. I love my sister's but having twin sisters is such a bother sometimes.

_~15 minutes earlier~_

"_Malli?" My sisters whimpered, both of them sitting on me while I lay on the couch. "Yes?" I grunted. _

"_We're in love" They both mused. My eyes grew and I sat up. "You're in WHAT?" I questioned, eyes wide. They both smiled down at me._

"_Heath is jus' so dreamy! He's really nice and he gave me his jacket because I was cold!" Nirvana giggled, clinging to Heath's Avenged Sevenfold jacket._

"_Wade is very romantic, big brother! He's always flirting with me and he's helped me train! I can tell he has a big wanker too!" Minerva snickered. I stared at the twin women sitting on me. My sisters. _

"_Umm…" I really didn't know how to respond to that. "I'm happy for you both. Minerva, I'mma have to watch you" I muttered. They both smirked down at me. "Shouldn't we be watching you, big brother?" They questioned. I raised a brow. "Jus wha are you two talking about?" I questioned. _

"_Drew McIntyre" They chimed. I froze up. Shit!_

"_There's nothing to watch for" I murmured. They stood and grinned. "Of course there isn't!" They giggled with all the sarcasm in the world. I stared blankly at them as they skipped away._

~Present~

I growled. "There's nothing going on" I mumbled to myself as I roamed the halls. I wasn't paying attention and then I ran smack into someone's chest. I fell back on my bum and growled.

"Bloody hell!" I grunted. I looked up to see two, green eyes looking down at me. Ted. I stared up at him before helping myself up. "Sorry about that, Malli" He muttered. I nodded and dusted my pants off. "No problem, Ted" I grinned at him before walking past him. I felt and heard him turn. "How's…Cici?" He questioned. I paused and thought about telling him. Telling him about Justin.

I decided not to.

"You'll have to talk to her and find out yourself, Teddy" I replied with a small grin. I started to walk but I felt him grab my elbow and pull me back a bit. I glanced back at him then his hand. "Tell me, Malli" He pleaded. I sighed. "No, Ted. You talk to her and ask her. Maryese can shove it for all I care, but if you need to talk to Traci, your girlfriend should let you and shut the hell up when you do" I grunted. He looked a bit taken back. Then he had a small glint in his eye. I never did like that glint…"C'mon, Malli. If you love me-"That's where I had to cut him off.

"That's the problem. I don't love you anymore, Teddy. I've moved on from the one-sided love. Now, if you excuse me, I have twins to chase down" I lied through my teeth but it seemed to work because Ted was too stunned to say or do anything else so I turned and strode away.

I turned a corner quickly and ran into someone else. I was about to fall again but this person grabbed my wrist and hoisted me back up. I looked up and saw a different pair of green eyes looking down at me. My eyes grew. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Came a deep Scottish voice. "No, its ok, Drew" I laughed nervously. He smiled at me. "Where were you heading?" He questioned. I shrugged. "I was going to go look for my sisters but their probably off hunting for the Nexus" I said with a chuckle. Drew chuckled as well. "In that case, would you like to watch a movie with me?" He questioned innocently. I stared blankly at him and then he pouted.

Aww!

"Fine, I'll watch a movie with you, but I pick!" I told him, walking into his room. He kicked the do or closed and I looked around.

When you're in the WWE, you get the best rooms in the hotel. However, the more known you are, the better your room is. Most of the time, if you didn't get a crappy room, you get partnered up with someone. If you're really great and Vince likes you, you get a room all to yourself. Like Drew did. My mouth must've been hanging open because Drew walked by and closed it with his pointer finger. "You like?" He snickered. I nodded slowly and he sat on the loveseat. "Oh the joy of being a 'chosen one'" He cooed before patting the spot beside him. I gulped.

It's going to be a long night…

~Traci~

I giggled and sipped at my smoothie. Riley was a pretty fun guy. "-So then I was like, 'so? What makes it green?'" He shrugged with a funny look on his face. I snickered at his story until my phone rang. I frowned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"…Cici…we have a problem" It was Blaire. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. There was a roar in the back round then someone screamed, it sounded like David!

"Their here…NO! BACK OFF!"

*Dial Tone*

My eyes grew and I stood, my chair hitting the floor. Alex looked up at me with wide eyes and I glanced at him. "There's trouble. Get to The Miz as soon as you can and STAY WITH HIM!" I growled. He nodded and I took off running. It sounded like they were on the r-

I was cut off by something slamming violently into me. I managed to stay on my feet and I glanced to the left, where I was hit. There were demons in the lobby and Damin and Sai were fending them off. Damin looked like he was enjoying himself, hacking the demons to pieces while Sai mumbled spells in a panicked tone. I kicked a demon away and took flight, flying down the corridor, heading to the roof. On the way, I saw my friends fighting the beasts off and this made my anger rise. I heard a bark and then Aaron appear beside me, flying at my speed. "Good boy, lets go!" I hissed, zooming down the hall.

~Malli~

I was having a lot of fun here with drew when the hotel rumbled. I felt someone else in the room and then something jumped out of the floor, aiming its claws at Drew's neck. I was about to leap over him to attack whatever was going to attack him but he beat me to it. He growled and grabbed it by the neck, a powerful aura rolling off of him in waves. My eyes grew as he stood and threw the beast to the floor before slamming his foot down on its neck, killing it.

He turned towards me and froze. He must've seen the curious look on my face. "I may not be all human…or human at all" He chuckled, scratching his head. I crossed my arms and half-smiled. "No shit. What are you then, Scotty?" I questioned, tilting my head. He walked over to me and brushed my hair behind my ear. I exhaled and relaxed to his touch. "I'm the same as you, Brit" He countered. I looked up and saw two ears appear on his head, the same color as his hair and then he turned, showing me his bum, where a tail was.

Although I wasn't paying much attention to his tail…

He saw this and chuckled, tilting my face up with his thumb and pointer finger. "After this, would you like to go on a date with me, Brit?" He questioned, giving my bum a squeeze. I yelped, accidentally leaning into him. Just what he wanted. "I didn't know you rolled like that, Scotty" I retorted. He smirked. "And I didn't know you could make such cute sounds like that, so what do you say?" He cooed, his spearmint breath tickling my face. I giggled and let my ears and tail pop out. "I'd love to, Scotty, now let's kick some ass" I snickered, just as more beasts appeared in Drew's room.

~Blaire~

"I didn't think they'd come so soon!" I hissed, throwing fireball after fireball at the beasts appearing left and right. I'm glad I granted the Nexus boys their temporary powers now; they served as good back up.

After Justin electrocuted a dozen monsters, someone slammed through the door to the roof. I turned slightly to see Traci and her Spirit Hound pup run to the roof. She looked at the super powered Nexus and then at me. "I'll ask later" She grunted before letting her fangs and claws extend. She instantly began biting and clawing at the monsters as Aaron did the same.

I let my guard down and something kicked me. I was close to the edge of the building and I fell over. My eyes grew and I screamed. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up. It was Jeff Hardy. "Need a hand?" He grinned. I relaxed and let him pull me back up. "Yeah, and maybe another arm, please" I smiled. He grinned and helped me up. "I need to fly for a sec" I told the vampire. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist before flying up.

"Move!" I hissed. They all got out of the way and I let my fireballs rain down, killing everything it touched. I smiled and Jeff flew down. JC walked to the roof, covered in blood that wasn't his. "That's it, Vlad and I managed to seal the rift where they were coming from" he cooed. We all relaxed except Traci. She stood in front of me and crossed her arms. "Do you want to explain that?" She questioned, pointing to elephant Husky and dragon Justin.

"Um…"

~Malli~

I grinned and sat back on Drew's couch, throwing a blood-stained rag away. He came back and glanced at my back, which I kept off of the seat because one of those little bastards gashed my back.

"Take you're shirt off" He demanded. I raised a brow at him. He smirked. "Not like that, Edwards, I'm going to bandage your gash up" He retorted. I sighed and stood, slipping my back T-shirt over my head. Its not like I have a problem with taking my shirt off in front of this sexy man, no. It's because-

"Where did that scar on your back come from?" He questioned when I turned. I looked away. "Not everyone agreed with me being who I am. It was either being beat down because I'm bi or because I'm a were" I shrugged. "The other scars healed, except that one" I grunted. He stepped closer and I could feel him gazing at it. "How did you get it?" He whispered.

"I got it from my bloody father" I hissed, clenching my fists. I heard him growl in disgust. Was it disgust for me? I was about to turn when his hands trailed over the 11 ½ inch scar going from my left shoulder blade to the center of my back. I arched my back and shuddered. He paused. "What's wrong?" He questioned. I turned my neck so I could look at him.

"It's sensitive, don't ask me why" I grunted. He clicked his tongue before telling me to be still. He rubbed the gash with some ointment and I growled. "Calm down, Malli, I'm just making sure there's no poison in it and that you don't get an infection" He muttered. I bit my lip and let him continue. He then bandaged up the wound tight but not too tight with some special bandage that felt tingly.

"My family specializes in making bandages like this in the Sotiris District. It speeds up the healing process. You should be all healed up by morning" He murmured before hugging me from behind and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I chuckled and touched his face. "Just what are you doing, Scotty?" I questioned. He chuckled. "Oh nothing, Brit" He murmured. I turned so he could hug me properly but then we fell with him on top of me. I felt my face head up and then his door opened. "Big brother, are you in here-"Minerva grabbed Nirvana's wrist and they both gazed at Drew and I.

"Well, well, well! I knew it!" Minerva smirked. I felt my face go beet red. Nirvana squealed and took a picture. My eyes grew. "We'll leave you two alone. Drew, you better 'ave a big wanker for my big brother" She winked before skipping away. I looked up at Drew and he smirked. "Y'know I'm going to bother you about this right?" He chuckled. I nodded and let my head rest against the floor.

Bloody hell…

(A/N) I forgot to say that back when Damin blew up a warehouse in the Underworld, he actually blew off Blaire's leg. But I changed it to her arm =P

*: Damin and Traci dated in High School and he abused her after she threatened to leave him.

I really liked this chapter ^-^ and I did it all in a day!


	9. Restricted

/9. Restricted/

~April 23rd~

~Traci~

I yawned and rolled over, nearly falling out of my bed. "Psst!" Someone buzzed. I growled and waved my hand around before letting it fall to the side. "Cici!" Evan whispered. I waved my hand around and smacked him. Satisfied with the small yelp he let out, I let my arm rest again.

"Traci Bourne." Came the voice of Vince. My eyes flew open and I stood frantically, not caring that I was in my panties. "Yes, Vince, sir…" My eyes grew when I saw the whole WWE Roster looking at me, most of them smiling. I stared blankly at them before looking to my side, where John leaned against a wall. They had _dragged_ me out of my room! John shot me a dimpled smile before nodding back at everyone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRACI, JOHN!" They all shouted, the sound high-pitched because of my hearing, but that didn't matter. I grinned wildly and John chuckled. "You guys did all of this for us?" I gaped. "Well, actually, Randy just smacked me awake and dragged me down a flight of stairs to get to the lobby, they had Damin and Rai get you down here with some help from JC." John muttered, rubbing his head and glaring daggers at his best friend.

I giggled and beamed. "Thank you guys!" I cooed.

~Later~

"So bored…" I hissed, half-laying in John's lap. He yawned and put his head on my shoulder. "Vince gave us the day off, and we're bored out of our mi-"

"YO, CHILL!" Kyo's voice screamed. I glanced at John and he shrugged. We both jumped up and opened the door of John's room. Kyo ran past like a bat out of hell with Maggie right behind him. She lunged at him and landed on him, rolling him over before pinning him to the floor. He tried to wiggle free but she tightened her grip and glared daggers at him. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Give. Me. My. Claws!" She snarled, shaking him slightly. He glared at her and pulled out her metal claws. Her face lit up and she grabbed them. "Yay!" She giggled.

John raised a brow and I laughed, drawing their attention. "Oh, hi there, birthday people" She cooed, waving at us both. Kyo went to say something but she grabbed him by his hair and threw his head onto the floor. He screamed and bucked his hips, making her fly off and go face-first into a diner cart. John bit his knuckle to keep from laughing and I stared wide-eyed at my friends fighting on the floor. "You know something, Cici?" John muttered, poking me in the side. I glanced up at him and blinked.

"I'm still bored" He grunted as Maggie and Kyo rolled past us, still fighting.

~Minerva~

I ran through the halls with Aaron and Karen with me. She paused and shot me a look. "Jus' where do ya think ye're goin'?" She panted; her breathing uneven. "I'm going to make Cici a birthday present! But I need Nirvana to do it and knowing her, she's probably off somewhere admiring Heath." I rolled my eyes and gave Aaron a treat. He gladly took it and I gave his head a pat.

"I don' think she's with him…" Karen muttered. I glanced at her. "Why do you think that?" I questioned. "Because, Heath's-""Right in front of you" Came a southern voice. My eyes grew and I spun around to see Heath looking down at me, a water bottle clutched in his hand. He raised a brow at me and I gulped. "E-Ello, Slater" I laughed nervously. He crossed his arms and Karen snickered.

"Is there something I should know, Minerva?" He questioned. I scratched my head. "Oh please don't tell her you know! If she finds out that you found out its going to be really bad and she's never going to trust me with her secrets again and then she's going to go tell Wade I like him and then-"I froze and I heard Karen facepalm. Heath didn't say anything for a while; he was probably putting it all together since I spoke in a rushed tone. When he did, it looked like something clicked in his head.

He grinned wildly. "So, you like Wade, and Nirvana likes me?" He asked slowly. I nodded and he chuckled. "I knew it. I hope you two don't mind, I'm going to stay with you until I can find Nirvana" He stated, rolling his head on his shoulders. Karen grinned and Aaron barked.

I'm screwed…

~Blaire~

I rubbed my temples and gazed at the Nexus boys. David kept trying to bite everything that moved past him, Wade kept complaining about the guys' scents, Michael kept turning into a griffin, Husky tried to drink water from his nose several times, and Justin burped and shorted out the toaster.

"Okay, you all have NO idea how to control your powers" JC grunted, leaning against a wall behind me. They all frowned and I sighed. "Where's Heath?" I questioned, noticing how we were missing the ginger cat. "He ran off somewhere, screaming something about milk." JC sighed, shaking his head. I facepalmed and snapped my fingers, getting their attention. "As it stands, you all completely suck at using your powers" I stated. They all frowned and I sighed.

"I don't understand…you all worked perfectly a few days ago when we were attacked, what's the problem now?" I muttered, pacing around. JC gasped. "I've got it!" He grinned wildly. I glanced at him. "They work well, when under pressure! If we can put them in an environment where they need to use their powers to keep themselves from being harmed, they'll work perfectly fine!" He all but jumped up. I thought about it and then smirked. He was right.

"Alright boys, training begins"

~May~

I smirked and shoved Shannon against a wall, gazing deep into those green eyes I've come to love so much. "Y'know, it's been a while since we've made love" I cooed. He smirked and pulled me closer to him. "True, but I can fix that" He chuckled, kissing my neck. I giggled and he switched positions so I was the one pinned to the wall. His head dipped down so he could kiss me. I willingly let him take control, feeling him slip his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned at the sensation but all of this was cut short when Jackie barged in. She glanced at us and shrugged, continued on with whatever she came in here for. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Shannon. "Can I help you, Moo-Moo?" I sighed. She looked back at us with a devious glint in her eyes. "I'm sorry I interrupted your love fest, I was just looking for a notebook" She muttered, opening Shannon's duffle bag.

He turned and crossed his arms. "Can't you just take a notebook from Jeff?" he murmured. Jackie rolled her eyes. "No! Jeff wrote all in his notebooks!" She hissed, finally pulling out a blank notebook. She snickered and dashed out of the room. I watched her lock the door and leave then felt Shannon staring at me. I glanced back at him and grinned.

"Bring it, _gringo_"

~3 hours later~

~Karen~

Minerva looked like a startled rabbit as we all walked. Heath wore this sly smile on his face, his tail and ears twitching every now and again. I almost felt bad for the more devious of the Edwards Twins. Almost. She got herself in this mess because she ran her mouth. Then there was Heath…

"How long has Nirvana liked me?" Heath questioned, hands behind his head. Minerva played with her fingers. "Ever since Christian became your mentor for NXT. When she saw you, she just liked you" Minerva muttered. A smile crossed Heath's face. "Aww, how adorable" He cooed. There was a comfortable silence that loomed over the three of us, but it wasn't long until Heath was onto his next question. "How long have you liked Wade?" He asked, looking at her. I raised a brow as Minerva stopped walking.

"I hated that man" She muttered. Heath and I froze. Her hands fell limply to her sides. "He just made me so mad. When I saw him on NXT with Jericho, I saw what the WWE Universe saw, an overgrown prick with a superiority complex. He was just as mean as they came and I hated him even more when he came to RAW with you and the Nexus. I just hated him with a passion…" She trailed off. "But I don't understand, if you hated him so much-"I stopped Heath with a hand to his shoulder as Minerva continued.

"Then I got to know the real side of Wade Barret. Never mind his charade as this big bad, cold and heartless machine. You may or may not know this but once I was in real trouble. I had somehow gotten lost in a club and I was all alone…some guys there tried to take advantage of me but Wade came and saved me. I know its cliché but he was my knight in shining armor that night. After that night, I began to notice how there was so much more to him than the evil persona Vince gave him. I saw his caring and kind side and…" Minerva turned, showing us her tear-stained face. Heath and I gasped and she smiled. "And I realized that I'm in love with him. I love Wade Barret" She whispered. Heath stepped forward and wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?" He questioned. She bit her lip and looked back at me. "I wish I had Wade back when I was in high school. I wish I had him to protect and love me…keep me safe from people like those guys that night…" She whimpered and I stepped forward, embracing her. I knew she was referring to what Damin did to her back in high school. She broke down crying and Heath just stood there, looking unsure of what to do. "Its ok, darlin'. Jus' calm down and try not to think about it" I cooed, stroking her hair. "May I ask what happened?" Heath questioned. I shot him a look and he was about to say never mind when Minnie spoke up.

"I was raped" She whimpered. Heath's eyes grew and she turned. "So was Nirvana, Jackie, Meg, Maggie, and Tammy" She uttered in a hollow tone. His face showed hurt, then nothing, then rage. "Who? Is he in jail?" He growled, his back arching slightly and his stubby fingernails turning into 4 inch claws. Minerva laughed coldly. "No jail in the Overworld can hold him, no. He's never been apprehended, even though he works here" She hissed. Heath growled even more. "You mean to tell me, the same person that…took your innocence, works here?" He nearly barked. I gave him a '_keep-your-voice-down_' look. Minerva nodded. "He does. But he has no recollection of what he's done" She muttered. Heath looked just about ready to kill, his face red, his tail still, the fur on his ears and tail standing straight up.

"Calm down, Heath" Minerva exhaled, rubbing her eyes. She turned and smiled weakly at him. "I won't ever let him hurt me or my sister again" She vowed. "Or anyone else, for that matter" I added. Heath took a few calming breaths. "I may not know who he is now, but if anyone ever tries to take advantage of Nirvana, I'll kill them" He hissed. I raised my eyebrows and Minerva pulled away ad began walking. She paused when she got shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

"Nirvana's a lucky girl." She whispered before continuing to walk with us in tow.

~Malli~

Nirvana sneezed for the 5th time and blinked. "Do you have allergies?" Drew questioned, leaning on his hand. My sister rubbed her nose with a napkin and shook her head. "I'm only allergic to bee stings but I haven't been stung" She stated with a small shrug. Drew looked like he was thinking as I sipped at my tea.

"Someone's talking about you then" He suddenly said. I chuckled and set my cup down. "Then that's it. Someone, somewhere is talking about you, let's go kick their ass" I joked. They both laughed and I grinned. We were out for lunch. Minerva was supposed to come but according to Jason, she was 'off exploring' with Karen. We settled down and went back into an awkward silence. Nirvana swirled her finger over the top of her cup before sighing.

"Hey Drew…have you ever been in love?" She suddenly asked, looking down into the cup. Drew looked a bit taken back but then he nodded. "Aye" He grunted. I listened carefully, not asking why she didn't ask me instead of Drew. "What is it like, how did you know when you are?" She questioned. Drew stared out of the window. "It's hard to explain. It's different for every person. For me, it's this weird feeling that I get when I see him. I want to be his everything. I want to show him but I don't know how-""And it pains you to think that he may be happy with someone else, that everyday that goes by without you confessing might end in him going off into someone else's' arms?" She finished. Drew nodded, keeping his gaze fixed at the window. I glanced over and smiled slightly before going back to my tea.

"Malli, I really am in love with Heath then" She whispered, her gray-blue eyes growing slightly. I leaned on my fist. "I could've told you that" I joked. She looked afraid and my smile fell. "You look terrified" I muttered. She looked me directly in the eyes and I knew she was thinking back to what happened with Damin. "What if he-""Heath's not that kind of person" I quickly interrupted her. She started at me and Drew turned back to look at me. "I know you're still hurt, it may never go away, but I know that redneck moran would never hurt you" I stated. She smiled slightly and Drew nudged me.

"Thanks bro, I needed that" She giggled, the light coming back to her eyes. I was about to say something when a familiar trio of scents wafted into my nose. Minerva, Karen, and Heath. I saw them scan the diner before Heath laid eyes on us and zoomed over. Nirvana looked like she saw a ghost when Heath appeared at her side. "We need to talk" He suddenly huffed. She nodded slowly and I stared blankly at the ears on his head. "I'll explain later" he stated as Nirvana stood and Heath all but dragged her out of the diner. Minerva and Karen sat down and I could tell Minerva had been crying. I was about to ask when she looked me in the eyes.

"Malli…I told Heath"

~Nirvana~

I felt butterflies in my stomach from the moment Heath clasped my hand in his as he pulled me away from the others. He leaned against a wall outside the diner and ran a hand through his hair.

'_I wish I could do that…'_

I ignored that thought and watched him. "Minerva told me" He said. My heart stopped and I felt like there was a lump in my throat. "No way…she promised me she wouldn't!" I nearly screamed. Heath stared blankly at me and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I don't care" He stated.

I felt shattered. He didn't care? As in he didn't care about my feelings for him? My tears rolled out and I hid my face. "I'm sorry" I muttered. He grabbed my wrists and pried them away from my face. He looked into my eyes and wiped my tears away. "I don't care…about that promise, honestly, I think it's stupid" He grunted. I stared blankly at him, hot tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Stupid?" I questioned, feeling little. He nodded and a smile crossed his face. "You should've told me, because I would've done this a long time ago" he cooed, holding me close. I was confused until he pulled away and pressed his lips to mine. My brain went completely dead for a moment before I kissed him back eagerly.

"Nirvana, be my girlfriend?" He questioned cutely. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

This is what I wanted.

~Traci~

I walked into the 'training' room JC and Blaire kept my boys in and giggled. "Do you need some help showing them how to control their powers?" I questioned. The siblings nodded and I grinned from ear to ear. "Good" I flipped out my phone and called someone.

~Magenta~

I rolled my eyes and growled. "Why are you following me?" I hissed. There was a smug silence that pissed me off. "I just wanted to help Blair and Justin out, is that too much to ask for?" a male voice mused. I spun on the balls of my feet and glared up into the cocoa eyes of Mr. Honda himself.

"Back off, Kyo" I hissed. He raised his hands in defense and smiled at me. "I don't want any trouble, Garcia" He cooed. I gazed at him before relaxing. "You know, you may be one of my closest friends, but you're a total ass" I muttered before sticking my tongue out at him. He smirked. "Oh I know" He replied smugly. I rolled my eyes and slipped my metal claws onto my hands.

"Enough talk, we've got boys to teach" I smirked.

*Later*

"Okay, you all work well when you're in danger. We're going to put you in danger and show you how to control your powers" JC cooed as Vlad walked in with Heath by the scruff of his neck. The ginger yelped when he was thrown none too gently onto the floor. "Now that Garfield is here, let the games begin" Justin cooed before snapping his fingers, the sealed rift that kept the monsters that attacked the day before opening slightly, about 30 monsters pouring into the large room.

The freed monsters lunged for the Nexus boys and we watched quietly. Wade got on all fours and sprinted towards the group, hacking some apart when he reached them. Husky and Michael changed forms and attacked a group that tried to strike from behind them. David used Glamour (even though he didn't know he was using it) to stun some of the monsters while Heath attacked them. Things were going well until the Nexus boys became overwhelmed. That's when Justin stepped in.

The male growled and roared, his body glowing red before he changed into a large dragon. Kyo, Traci, and I stared at him in awe. This is the first time I've ever seen a dragon in real life! Justin roared and red lighting eliminated every monster in the room. "Hot damn!" Kyo gaped. I snickered and Traci stared at the once calm South African man-turned-dragon. JC grinned. "Good job" Vlad cooed. The guys turned and grinned at one another.

"Now spar with one another" He ordered. That's when things started getting funky…

*5 Minutes later*

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BEHEMOTH!" Wade growled, picking Husky (in elephant form) up and throwing him across the room. My eyes grew as the large shadow of Harris loomed over me, the elephant ready to fall right where I stood frozen. Someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of harm's way. I let out a small scream and looked up at Kyo. I had fallen on top of him but he didn't seem to mind or care.

Traci flew over and caught Husky, placing him on the floor before glaring at Wade. "Barret, we do not throw teammates across the room!" She scolded. The Brit nodded slightly but wore a smirk. "Are you ok?" Kyo questioned. I nodded and stood, pulling him to his feet. "I'm perfectly fine. Now let's help these boys, they need it" I grunted.

Before they had completely understood how to control their powers, (which was 6 hours after we started), Heath coughed up a hair ball, Justin almost caused a black-out….twice, and David almost bit Traci.

"Okay, I'm happy to say that all of you understand how to control your powers" Blaire cooed. They all cheered and JC paced in front of them. "You understand how to control them but it's up to me if I'll grant them to you" JC growled, eyes narrowing. Traci gasped, Kyo crossed his arms, and I watched quietly as he looked each member over. "…Very well, I see that all of you are passionate about protecting Traci and the others, some-"He paused, glancing directly into Justin and then Heath's eyes. "-more than others" He grunted out before snapping his fingers, an immense and hot maroon fire emitting from his body.

It lunged out and engulfed the Nexus members, each and every one screaming in intense pain. I saw Traci wince and Kyo watched quietly for once. I chewed on my lip and gazed at the lovely fire that was burning through the Nexus boys. Traci clenched her fists so tight that her nails dug into her own flesh, crimson droplets dripping onto the floor as she watched helplessly as the guys screamed in pain.

Once the fire had burnt through the boys, JC snapped his fingers, the fire dispersing. Traci ran up to them and frowned deeply. "Are you all ok?" she whimpered. They all nodded and I turned, walking out. I took my claws off and cracked my knuckles as I entered the hallway, not noticing the eyes that watched me leave…

~Minerva~

I felt fidgety while I was in my room. Malli and Drew were still out on their date while Heath and Nirvana cuddled on the couch.

"Hehehe, Heath, stop it!" Nirvana giggled as Heath planted butterfly kisses on her neck. I popped my ear-buds in and tried to tune them out, my mind drifting elsewhere.

_I looked around, no longer in my hotel room. I was back home in Wales, but not in my house. This house was huge, almost mansion-size with ebony shudders and crystal-like windows. I stepped into the house and called out for someone, anyone. I heard footsteps and then my heart skipped a beat as Wade appeared at the carpeted stairs._

"_There you are" he grunted, walking over to me with long strides. I blushed and backed up until my back touched the door. Wade stood in front of me and smirked down at me. "I've been waiting for you to come to me" he muttered. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he reached down and brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Waiting…" he repeated before leaning down to kiss me. _

_I responded in a split second, kissing him back eagerly. He grabbed my bum and pulled me closer to his well-built body, gently licking my bottom lip. I mewled in response and let him have entry, feeling his tongue explore every inch of my mouth hungrily. _

_He pulled away first, looking at my flushed face with a wolfish grin on his face. I blushed even more and he led us upstairs to the master bedroom, continuing his kiss as he walked me backwards. I felt my knees bump against the bed, making me fall over with Wade on top. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, his green eyes looking me up and down. _

"_Tell me you want me to make love to you" he whispered huskily, an honest smile crossing his face. I nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than for Wade to love me._

"MINERVA!" Nirvana called right in my ear. I screamed and bolted up, not appreciating being woken from my lovely daydream. She giggled and skipped over to Heath again. "What the duce?" I growled out, not happy in the least. My oblivious other half shrugged. "You started to creep me out, you were just staring at the wall" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my iPod back into my pocket. "Sorry" I muttered before leaving the happy couple alone. I wouldn't want to get in the way of their lovey-dovey crap…

~Maggie~

"Watch it" I growled. Kyo smirked down at me. "Funny, usually girls love it when I bump into them" He snickered. I glared at him for his crude joke and rolled my eyes and started to walk past him again when he grabbed my arm. "I could get you to enjoy it as well" he winked. I growled at him and glared at his arm. "Get off, Kyo" I hissed. He ginned at me. "Why should I? I can easily make you be one of the girls that love bumping into _the_ Kyo Honda" He cooed.

"I can easily punch your face in" I snarled before pushing past him rather roughly. "I can make you love me!" He called behind me. I'm every bit of a spitfire as May. I learned from her anyway. That also means my temper is as bad as hers (hers is more violent though). "Fuck off!" I growled, not even glancing back at him.

~Traci~

I beamed, my cheeks a tad sore from smiling so much but it was worth it. I was doing a photo shoot with Wade. After it was done, I relaxed and sat down, Wade beside me, wiping sweat off of his brow. "Now what?" He grunted. I shrugged. "Kayla, Jackie, and Delilah were supposed to help me do some dance thingy for Vince but Kayla is off somewhere with Jason, Jackie is running around doing this weird survey and Delilah has been a tad on the jumpy side lately" I muttered. Wade gulped down some of the water that one of the cameramen had given him before speaking.

"Dance?" He questioned. I nodded, propping my chin on my palm as I lay on my stomach. "It's supposed to be this thing to promote girl power or something." I muttered. He grinned and I yawned. "I can't do it alone so-"I paused, seeing Minerva and Magenta stomp up to me. I stared up at them, bewildered, as they towered over me. Maggie grabbed me and pulled me up so I was eye-level with her.

"You're going to teach me how to be as attractive as you!" She growled. I blinked but before I could respond, Minerva grabbed me from Maggie's grasp.

"You will teach me how to be as bold as you!" She whimpered, stealing a glance at Wade, who stared at us with an amused grin on his face. I stared at my two friends with wide eyes.

"You want me to do what?"

~Meanwhile~

~Damin~

~Dream~

"_Please?" I questioned. I looked younger, like I did in high school. I was talking to someone…Traci?_

"_No Damin, leave me alone" She growled, her eyes narrowed. I stared blankly at her, obviously angry. "Why the fuck not?" I growled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She whimpered._

"_I don't want to be with you! Leave me alone! I never want to see you ever again!" She cried. Something within me snapped and I slapped her hard._

_She let out a yelp and went flying into the wall. I snarled and grabbed her throat in a vice-grip, my nails digging into her flesh, leaving bleeding punctures in her neck. She choked and tried to pry my hand off. This made me even more pissed. I pulled her away from the wall and then slammed her back into it, loving the cry of pain that escaped, some of the air leaving her body._

"_D-Damin! Let me go!" she wined. I smirked and lowered my face to hers, loving the terrified look in her eyes. She was crying. I licked up a trail of her tears and kissed her forehead._

"_I love you, you little slut. You belong to me. I'll kill any man that comes near you. One day, I'll fuck you until you scream my name bitch" I growled before letting her go and leaving her in a heap of her own tears and blood._

~Present~

My eyes flashed open and I stared at the ceiling. Sai was beside me, looking at me innocently. "Good morning" she giggled. I nodded at her and gave her a brief kiss before making my way to the bathroom.

I splashed cold water on my face and then looked at myself in the mirror. That dream…it felt so real. Suddenly, I smirked. The look of sheer terror on Traci's face made me horny. _Extremely_ horny. The helplessness…its addicting. I chuckled.

"Maybe I should experiment" I cooed, an evil smirk crossing my face.

(A/N) Wow I'm a tad behind because of internet problems and life problems ._. sorry bout that but I should be good today. After this, I gotta work on a collab fic. (Sorry Shino TT^TT) and Feras. :o

Now, the roosters

RAW:

Traci

Evan

May

Shannon

Maggie

The Nexus

Randy

Kofi

Karen

Eris

Mike (Miz)

Cena

A-Ri

Jack Swagger

JoMo

R-Truth

Rey

Delilah

Drew

Malli

The Twins

Damin

Kyo

Sai

Melina

Eve

Kharma

The Bellas

Johnny Curtis

CM Punk

Sam

SD:

Jay (Christian)

Adam (Edge)

Glen (Kane)

Mark (Undertaker)

Natalia

Tyson

Mark Henry

Sheamus

Matt S.

Megumi

Yoshi

Kimmi

Jason

Kayla

Jackie

Rai

(Everyone else is wherever I put them later on :P)


	10. Backstabber

/10. Backstabber/

"Can you repeat that one more time for me please?" Traci questioned, pacing around her room.

"Kyo pissed me the hell off. That smug bastard…*growl*" Maggie grunted, her gray eyes narrowing.

"I need to have some back bone…Y'know…so Wade can finally notice me…" Minnie whispered, fidgeting under my gaze as she kept her head down.

I chewed slowly on my gum, Maggie's fiery gaze boring into me while Minnie refused to look up.

"Okay, I'll help any way I can" I finally said. Maggie smiled and Minerva relaxed, finally looking up.

"Thank you so much!" They both called.

~Meanwhile~

"Thanks a lot for helping me out with this, May" Delilah muttered, her and May carrying a heavy box for Hunter. "I have no idea why that bird-nosed bastard wants this damn thing. He could've asked one of the staff to bring it." May growled

"But we _are_ his staff"

"Touché"

Smiling at this, Delilah set the box down and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Want a drink?" She questioned. May tied her hair up in a messy bun and nodded once. "Come, I'm going to get my purse" Delilah beckoned, walking down the hall with May in tow.

The two stopped in front of Delilah's door, a strange scent coming from it. Delilah arched a brow and May tapped her foot. "You and Rey should really air the room out after having sex, chica. That scent is strong" She advised.

"…."

May looked into Delilah's face, the shorter Hispanic's eyes were slightly bulged and she nudged her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She questioned slowly.

"Rey and I haven't had sex in weeks." She whispered. May's eyes grew for a second before they slipped to being half-lidded. She took Delilah's keycard and opened the door, slamming it open with her left hand.

The scent hit them both hard now. Two pairs of well-trained eyes flickered over to the bed.

Rey and AJ.

The two froze, busted. Delilah didn't move, she didn't blink, or look away. Her eyes were glued to the two.

"Delilah! I…I" Rey tried to make up an excuse as AJ hid under a pillow, absolutely horrified by the death glare May was sending. Delilah crossed the room and grabbed her already packed suitcase. May stepped aside as she returned to the door, leaving without a word, and quickly enough so only Maymee was the only one to see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're going to get yours, _puta_" She growled, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits that made Rey's blood run cold before she none to quietly slammed the door, cracking some of the wall with the force.

May looked up, seeing that Delilah had waited for her, the female looking at her with hollow eyes, tears flowing steadily out of them. May sighed and with a few long strides, she was in front of the latter, embracing her in a tight hug as she clutched onto her shirt, sobbing.

The two stood there, neither uttering a word aside from Delilah's sobs. She calmed down after about 15 minutes, her sobs now as hiccups, tears still rolling down her now flushed face. May rubbed her back and looked down at her.

"Let's get you into my room for now" She ordered lightly, her tone not demanding. Delilah nodded slightly and followed May, holding her hand in a vice-like grip. She didn't dare loosen or let go. At the moment, May was the only thing that kept her from collapsing in the middle of the hall and crying.

~Shannon~

I laughed at Rai as my sister ran around with his PSP. "DAMMIT JACKIE!" He growled, finally catching her from behind and holding her still in a bear hug. She burst into a giggle fit and tilted her head, kissing his jaw innocently. She's such a devil.

Rai rolled his eyes and turned her, picking her up effortlessly so now they were eye-to-eye. This made me laugh even harder as Jackie's legs dangled.

"MIDGET!"

"FUCK OFF SHANNON!"

Rai chuckled and kissed her. Before I could come up with a smartass remark, the door opened and May walked in with a red-eyed and crying Delilah. She looked at Rai and shot him a look.

He seemed to understand and he put Jackie down, taking a small step away from her. Delilah closed the door quietly and stood there, leaning on it, her head down. I looked at May and she sighed.

'_Rey cheated_' she mouthed. We all stared with wide eyes until she cleared her throat, nodding at Jackie and Rai. They got up and made their way to the bedroom.

"He…he cheated on me…" Delilah whispered, shaking. May half-turned, glancing back at our friend. She looked up, a cold smile on her face. "But…I deserved it…I wasn't good enough…" She whimpered. I watched May's hand twitch, an obvious sign that she wanted to smack some sense into the other girl but-thankfully-she didn't.

"No, you didn't deserve that. I've seen you two, you bust your ass for that runt. You deserve better and you know it" She said calmly. This shocked me. May was the kind of person that was almost never gently when helping someone when they were like this. She spoke boldly, her voice cold and venomous, lashing at you. But, strangely enough, it helped. When I was upset about the passing of my uncle, I just cried and blamed myself. What did May do? She socked me. Right in the jaw. Her eyes glared into mine and she spoke in a growling tone.

"_Shut the fuck up, Shannon. You know damn well it's not your fault. Just shut up and calm the fuck down before I hit you again" _

After that, I sobered up a bit. Of course I got her back for that punch though. Shaking my head, I focused on the dilemma at hand, trying to get my mind away from the explicit and sexy image of May screaming under me.

Anyway…

"May…your wrong…he deserves better." Delilah muttered. "I'm just not that." She added. May's hand balled into a fist and this time Delilah noticed and her eyes grew slightly. May relaxed quickly and pulled the raven into a hug.

"Every girl deserves to be treated like a princess. They should be the first thing their man sees when he's near death; their names should be the last thing they utter before they breathe their last breath. They are the world's greatest treasure. Many ruin their own fairytale themselves. Those who are wicked at heart, and those who have no respect for themselves…they are the only ones who deserve every hardship that is thrown at them. As for the ones who are the opposite…they deserve all that the world can give them on a silver platter. Girls like you don't deserve to be treated like dirt." May cooed, resting her chin atop Delilah's head.

Delilah finally stopped crying, and she closed her eyes. "Where…where is that from?" she questioned, her voice still shaky.

"_Mi Madre_" May replied, her gaze on the wall. I looked at the floor and Delilah's breath hitched. "I see…" She whispered. "Si, she used to tell Magenta and I that all the time." She uttered. Delilah nodded. "Thank you" She whispered before passing out.

May put her on the couch and rubbed her temple. I held her hand and she turned into my arms, hugging me. I hesitated before wrapping my arms around her. "What's wrong?" I questioned, leaning against a wall with her still in my arms.

"Don't…ever leave me" She whispered. My eyes grew and she looked up at me, a single tear rolling down her left cheek. "Don't ever betray me like that…I wouldn't be able to take it…" she sighed. I held her tighter and wiped that tear away before caressing her cheek. "Never. I love you too much for that" I told her. She stared at me before she smiled. I couldn't help but to smile with her, that beautiful little smile of hers is addicting.

~Delilah~

I opened my eyes half-way, feeling absolutely numb. Why couldn't Rey be like Shannon? Then we could be like May and him. Why did he have to cheat on me? What did I do that was so wrong?

I closed my eyes once more. I didn't deserve it. But I do deserve an answer.

~Maggie~

I ran down the hall with Aaron flying beside me. I looked around, biting my thumb nail. "Where the hell is the damn room?" I growled.

"What room?" Came a familiar voice. I growled and didn't look back. "Leave me alone" I snapped.

"Aww, someone's on their period" He chuckled. I turned and punched Kyo square in the face. "Mermaids don't get their periods, bitch" I snapped. He rubbed his cheek and growled, sweeping my foot.

I let out a cry as I fell flat on my face. He laughed evilly. "Aw, you fell" He smirked. I licked my bottom lip, tasting a metallic liquid. I growled and uppercutted him right in the nuts. Kyo shrieked and fell to his knees as I stood, wanting nothing to do but stomp his crotch into the floor.

I though better of it.

"Looks like you fell instead, bastard" I snapped before stomping down the hall.

~Traci~

Maggie bounded into Justin & Heath's room like an enraged bull, snorting as she slammed the door, making the twins flinch. We all looked her way and then a scent entered my nose as she sat down.

~Justin~

"A-are you okay? Your lip is busted open!" Minerva squeaked. Maggie shrugged, doing nothing to get rid of the blood dribbling down her lip.

Traci stood abruptly, quickly making her way over to the other and licking said blood off, from her chin to the blood right on the cut. Maggie's eyes darkened in something I believed was want and she leaned forward, connecting their lips.

Heath and I stared with our jaws dropped while the twins watched, just as fascinated as we were. Traci let out a mewl, probably from the taste of blood as Maggie deepened the kiss. I gotta admit, it was pretty hot.

Maggie pulled away and Traci wined, trying to connect their lips again. However, Maggie caught her face and snickered. "As much as I want this to continue, you need to calm yourself before I do something naughty" she smirked, playfully pushing Trace out of her lap and slapping her ass.

"Aye!" She yelped, rubbing her ass. Maggie winked and put her hands behind her head. "What do we do now, almighty leader?" She questioned. I cocked a brow and Traci shrugged.

"I have no idea where to-"She paused when her phone rang.

~Traci~

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Traci, I need help!" It was Sai.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully, hearing a crash in the background.

"It's Damin…he's pissed!" She whimpered.

"What happened!" I asked almost instantly after hearing another crash, Sai yelping, and Damin roaring in the back.

"Well…Rey cheated on Delilah…and she told Damin…and now he's ready to kill him. _Literally_" She replied. I almost dropped my phone.

"He did WHAT?"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Damin roared, this time the hotel trembled. My eyes grew.

"Get down here!" Sai squeaked before hanging up.

I stared at my phone before looking up slowly. "…I'm going to Damin's room" I muttered, looking at everyone. I saw the twins and Magenta's eyes widen, a slight horrified look in them but I ignored it. "Rey cheated on Flutter and now Damin is about to rip him to shreds" I explained swiftly, bolting out of the door.

It didn't take long for Justin and Maggie to be at my side. I assume the twins were afraid so Heath stayed with them.

~5 minutes later~

I ran in and almost got hit by a plate that was thrown against a wall. I looked up and immediately regretted it. Damin was changing into his demon form and Vlad and JC were having trouble controlling him.

"Stop this! You hurt Sai!" Blaire screamed from a corner. I looked over to see Sai unconscious and bleeding in her lap, a dented steel vase not that far from her. Maggie ran over and started to heal her with the spilled water from the vase.

Damin roared and spoke in a voice that wasn't his own. "**He deserves to die. I will rip his throat out and feed him to the hounds.**" He growled. I was petrified, taking a step back. I stepped right into Justin's chest and looked back. He had no emotion on his face as he looked at Damin. There was a shuffle and a soft voice broke through Damin's growling.

"Stop it…"

We all looked to see Delilah in the doorway, Shannon and May behind her. Damin reverted back to his human form in a split second and he ran to her, embracing her in a tight, nearly suffocating hug. She stood there, the light in her eyes no longer there.

"Don't touch anyone" She ordered. Damin pulled away. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! No one hurts my fucking sister and gets away with-"He was cut off by a sharp slap from his sister. She glared at him. "I said no." She hissed. Damin rubbed his cheek and growled. "Fine." He spat. She nodded and grabbed his face, turning it over to Sai's motionless form.

"This is what happens when you lose your temper" She spoke slowly. His eyes grew and he ran over, dropping down beside Maggie. The latter let out a small gasp before standing and shuffling as far as possible from him. I watched her with an arched brow. May grabbed her shoulder lightly and she seemed to relax. Justin seemed just as curious as I was.

"Shit…" Damin muttered, holding Sai. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" He trailed off and she nodded. "I'm fine" She stated. I turned, closing my eyes to gather my thoughts.

"Lets leave them be" I stated, walking out.

~RAW~

I sat still as Minerva wrapped tape around my wrists before putting a Nexus band over it. "Be careful" she muttered. I nodded. "I'm undefeated, remember?" I joked. She nodded slowly and stole a glance at Wade, who was stretching. I grinned and patted her head. "You'll get him" I said before leaving, Justin by my side.

We had an inter-gender tag team with none other than Rey and AJ. What a coincidence.

"You set this match up, didn't you?" Justin questioned, a small bounce to his step, one of his ways to warm up.

I smiled coldly.

Maybe it wasn't a coincidence. So what?

"They'll both pay" I replied. He walked normally and chuckled. "Evil, you are" He stated. I giggled and we went out.

AJ looked like a scared rabbit and I noticed Damin and Delilah sitting by commentary. Damin had a deep scowl on his face, glaring at Rey and Delilah seemed to be looking in the ring, but not at anything in particular. I walked over and gave Delilah a small hug, one that she barely returned. Damin nodded in Justin's direction, pointing his thumb at Rey and then slowly dragging it across his neck.

If he couldn't hurt Rey, he wanted Gabriel to do it for him. I shook my head and entered the ring. AJ and I started, she hesitating before running at me. I didn't move. This seemed to startle her but when she was within arm's reach; I tackled her, landing directly on top of her. I threw punch after punch right at her face until the ref made me get off. I tried to tell him that I was going to let her get some space but he continued to chastise me.

I barely had time to react when her boot hit me right in the face, the ref in the way so I could barely see her go to kick me. I fell and clutched my now throbbing head. Her boot felt like it was steel-toe. What the hell? She sat at the small of my back and slammed my face into the mat before locking her hands below my chin and pulling back. I screamed out in pain, not used to the backbend of that sort.

I thrashed about until she fell off, then I mule-kicked her in the face, making her nose bleed. I reached out and tagged Justin in. Rey rolled AJ out of the ring and bounded at my teammate. Justin, not seeming to be in the mood, tripped him and began stomping on him. He held no expression and something told me that he was angry. But why? Because of what he had did to Delilah? Or was there some other reason?

The rest of the match was a blur; I didn't even get to get back in the ring because Justin never let Rey get close enough to AJ to tag her in. Justin had the advantage the whole match and he didn't even end it with his 450 splash, just a hard boot to Rey's face, and a pin. Justin looked at Rey as AJ slipped into the ring to help him. Shrugging, he turned and walked over to me, reaching out and feeling my head.

When he pulled his hand away, he pointed to the blood on his palm and I felt it myself. AJ's boot hit me hard enough for my head to start bleeding. Justin jumped off the apron and walked me back to the trainers, ignoring Rey getting his ass kicked by Damin.

~Maggie~

I sighed and tied up my last boot. "I can do this by myself" I muttered. May-who was sitting on my bench- let out a sigh of her own. "Fine. I trust you. Don't let that big bitch throw you around" She stated. She was talking about Beth, I had a match with her next and because of her and Nattie, May has been weary of me getting in this match. It was obvious that Beth was bigger than me, so it was understandable why my sister was worried.

Plus, I probably fit their description as one of the peppy Divas that wanted to be cute or whatever. Also known as, the Divas they jumped at every possible turn.

I stretched my arms out before my legs and standing to my full height. "I'm off, don't worry about me" I told her. She grunted and watched me leave.

~Halfway through the match~

I hissed in pain. Beth knew I had powers, so she automatically assumed none of her human hits would hurt…or not…hell, I don't know anymore!

My head is pounding from when she had landed on it in a body slam. Bitch had her tits all in my face and my head slammed into the mat. I tried crawling to the ropes to get some rest but she stomped behind me and grabbed my foot, lifting it to my body was up before she slammed me back down. I cried out and turned, kicking her away from me. I got into a crouching position, barely dodging a kick to my head; I pushed her ass, making her fall flat on her face.

Seeing the opportunity, I scrambled on top of her, pushing her legs so they damn there touched the mat above her head. She tried to break free but I got the 3-count. I saw a flash of rage in her eyes and I slid out of the ring, winking at her before walking backstage.

I was met with clapping, my victory mood ruined by Kyo, who sat there with a smug look on his face and some female trainer clinging to his arm. "Well done, Magenta" He grinned. I looked at him in disgust and walked past him. I stopped when his hand grabbed my arm. He spoke directly into my ear.

"Have you fallen for me yet?" He cooed.

"Has hell frozen over?" I scoffed before snatching my arm away and stomping away.

~35 min later~

I sat cross-legged on a left over stereo, my knee bouncing uncontrollably. I was pissed.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. He's a smug bastard, and he's toying with my emotions. I hate him." I hissed, arms crossing.

"Who do you hate?" Came a voice. I looked over and saw Zack standing there. I blinked before jumping down. "Zack!" I smiled, hugging him. He returned the hug and chuckled. "Hey there dudette. Now, who do you hate so much?" He tilted his head. I growled. "Kyo" I spat. He shook his head. "Ah" He grunted. I sighed and told him about how Kyo has been fucking with my head and emotions lately.

"Why don't you get back at him? You can make him look like a retard by flirting with some other person. Then, whenever he talks to you, just bring them up" He said. I smiled wickedly. "Oh yes, that bastard will pay" I hissed before I frowned. "But who?" I questioned. He shrugged.

We walked around for a bit, just hanging out. After RAW, we went to the bar and of course, I saw Kyo there, flirting with every girl he could. Disgusting pig.

Zack saw me scowling and leaned down. "How about we dance?" He questioned. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me out to the dance floor. I could feel Kyo watching, but I didn't care for once. Zack and I danced _really_ close to one another, neither of us seeming to notice what we were doing except having fun.

When I was grinding against him, I leaned up to his ear. "Will you be the one I use to get back at Kyo? Please?" I questioned. He smiled down at me. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask" He joked before pulling me closer and keeping his hands on my hips. I stuck my tongue out at him and he leaned down, his spearmint breath tickling my cheeks. I arched a brow and he winked. "Just go with it, babe" he muttered before closing the gap between us.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. My arms loosely wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to my height and he got a bit bolder, licking my bottom lip. I playfully denied him entrance and made a 'nuh-uh' kind of sound. He grunted and groped my ass. I yelped and felt his tongue slip into my mouth. Not to be outdone, I mimicked his movements.

The kiss was…amazing. It wasn't rushed or anything, it was actually slow. Like Zack was exploring my mouth. I couldn't help but moan, it felt too damn good.

Zack pulled away first and smiled at me. I blushed, panting ever so slightly. He pulled me into a hug and I put my head on his shoulder. I had long forgotten about Kyo at that point.

"That was…sexy" I muttered. I could feel the low rumble of him chuckling from his chest.

"Woo woo woo, you know it" he cooed before kissing my forehead and leading me out of the bar.

I can get used to this.

**Omg I'm sooo sorry ._. my computer completely stopped working and I had to retype everything TT^TT lo seinto, forgive Scar-Chan! **

**_ but yeah, I'll make it up to you all ^-^ until then, bye~**


	11. The Broken,and the Saved

/ 11. The Broken, and the Saved/

~3 days later~

~Minerva~

I groaned and reached out blindly to shut the alarm off. I don't know why Nirvana set it that early if she wouldn't even be in the room.

'_Why the hell would you have me get up if you're somewhere swapping spit with your yank?' _I thought bitterly, casting a silence spell on the room. I let out a sigh. Today was Thursday and for some reason, Hunter had made some deal with Hogan, and arranged a mixed show with Impact.

"That's a stupid idea. Everyone there hates this company" I vented, my gray-green eyes staring at the ceiling. "What is he thinking anyway? A mixed show with another company…bloody fool" I uttered, my mind wondering.

"All of those girls…their all better than me…everyone seems to be better than me, even my twin" I sighed. Realizing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I stood, heading for a shower.

Today was going to be a long day.

~Magenta~

I yawned, nuzzling against the warmth in front of me, not opening my eyes. There was a comfortable silence, aside from the breathing of myself and another. That is, until a vibration cut it off.

"Answer your phone, Maggie, it's been going off for 15 minutes, dudette" Zack murmured, ending his request with a yawn. I snickered and rolled so I was lying on his chest. Then I reached over and checked my phone.

'_15 new messages'_

Smiling to myself, I already knew who was texting me so much. I checked each anyway. They were from May, Cici, Eve, and Malli. "Of course that Brit would text me." I grinned. Zack grunted and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your boobs are making it hard to breathe" he pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut up" I retorted. He copied me. "Make me, Double-D" he grinned. I arched a brow at him before hitting him with my pillow. Before he could respond, my phone vibrated once more. I squinted my eyes at the screen.

'_What the hell was that last night? What the hell are you doing all over him?' _

I smirked and Zack looked up at me. "Let me guess, from Kyo?" he questioned. I nodded, deleting the message without giving him a reply. "Karma, bitch" I cooed before calling my sister.

"**Magenta."**

"Good morning, May"

"…"

"I'm okay, sis. I'm with Zack"

"**Why?"**

"Promise not to get mad at me?"

"**Depends on what you say"**

"I kinda used him to get back at Kyo's dumb ass and last night, I was too tired to walk back to the room I was sharing with Eve"

"…**Used him how?"**

"Flirting, kissing, dancing…"

"***Sigh* you do realize your wrong, right?"**

I was taken back for a second. I was wrong?

"How am _I_ the one wrong? You see what he does to me!"

"**Yes, I know and I will handle that if you want me to. However, you're using Zack for your own gain. Think about how he feels knowing you're just using him to get to someone else"**

My eyes grew and I looked down at Zack. He looked back innocently before sending me a toothy grin. I could practically _hear_ my heart crack a bit at that. I was no better than Kyo if I was just using him…

"May…I gotta go…talk to you later"

"**Mhm."**

I hung up the phone and looked down at Zack with sad eyes. His grin fell and he rubbed my arms. "What's wrong?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"We…we can't do this…I don't want to use you like you're some puppet…that's just horrible!" I stated, going to get off. His hands tightened slightly around my upper arms and he pulled me back down against his chest.

"You're not using me." He stated simply. I tried to wiggle free but he wrapped his arms firmly around me. "Stop it. You know I am! I can't just use my friend like this!" I wined. He shook his head and grabbed my chin.

"What if I want you to use me?" He questioned. I blinked. "What does that mean? Why would you want me to use you? That doesn't make any sense-"suddenly, he pulled my face forward and pressed our lips together. I tried to get out of it.

'_This is wrong! I don't want to use anyone!'_ I thought frantically before I felt his hand rubbing my back in a calm manor. He pulled away but kept our faces close.

"What if I want to kiss and hold you like this? Have you thought about that?" he questioned, his voice serious. I stared at him, trying to register what he just told me.

"You…y-you want this?" I stuttered. He nodded, his smile coming back, wiping a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I gazed into his eyes and he nestled his face into the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was sticking up every which-way.

"You're beautiful, Magenta. Don't forget that." He murmured before kissing my cheek and lying back down on his pillow. I felt my face warm up and as I lay back on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I drifted back off to sleep.

~Later~

~Malli~

I watched my twin sisters with an arched brow. Nirvana was glued to Heath's face (which was so sickeningly cute that it made me want to vomit) and Minerva was at my side, a hoodie covering her face while she held my hand in one of hers while the other idly petted Aaron, who was planted firmly in her lap.

"What's wrong, lass?" Drew questioned, walking up to us, his hair tied back. I shot him a small smile-which he returned-before looking at Minerva. "I don' wan' to talk abou' it" She whispered, her accent thicker than it usually is. That's when you know she's upset. I put my head on her shoulder and scanned the area once again after Drew sat down. Nothing seemed out of place.

Except Kelly with her hands all over Wade. Drew followed my eyes and then I saw his eyes grow. I sighed and Minerva shook her head, her body trembling. "Malcom" Her voice broke. I sat up fully and Aaron relocated to Drew's lap with a whimper.

"Malcom…I can' sit here…please, take me ou' of here…" she whimpered, trying to pull her hood down to cover her whole face. I dully noticed that the hoodie was mine before I stood, grabbing my sister's hand before leading her out of the lobby. Drew followed suit, holding Aaron against his chest.

I led her to my room and sat her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her. Drew closed the door and sat Aaron on the coffee table. "I'll order something" he muttered before picking up the phone. I nodded at him and then held my sister's face up. "Don't cry over him." I told her. She shook her head. "But…I love him" she whimpered. I sighed and pressed my forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. She stared back, silent for a while. Minutes passed (it felt like hours to me) before she spoke.

"I do love him…right?" she questioned. I'm not sure if she was asking me or herself but I kept my gaze locked on hers. "You feel those emotions for him because he saved you. Remember, you used to hate him up to that point where he helped prevent another disaster like what happened with you know who" I started, not mentioning Damin's name out of respect for her. Her heart quickened at the thought but I knew I had to finish what I started to say. "That night, you stopped hating him. Now, I can't tell you if you love someone or not, but I don't think you do. I think you just have a crush on Barret" I told her. Her breath hitched before her eyes began to water.

"I have two questions for you" I said, wiping her face with my thumb. She made a sound to continue.

"If there was only one option that you had to choose, and it was either to save me or Nina or to save yourself from certain death, which would you choose?" I asked slowly, using Nirvana's nickname. She didn't hesitate.

"I'd save you both!" she cried. I nodded.

"Now, say if Wade was in our place, would you save Wade or would you save yourself?" I questioned, keeping my tone even so I didn't intimidate her.

"…"

"Answer me, Minerva" I uttered after several minutes of silence had passed. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"…myself…I'd save myself and let him die" she whispered. I held her tighter, hearing her shake with sobs. "There's your answer. You don't love him. You only like him" I stated, wiping her tears away once more. She clung to me and sobbed.

"All this time and I was wrong…" she whispered. I patted her still-hooded head and watched a hotel worker bring in a cart of food with two boxes of tissues neatly beside them. Drew tipped him and closed the door. Without a sound, he walked over, nudging Minnie with the box. She turned and looked at him before the box.

Her shaky fingers wrapped around the box and she nodded. "Thank you Drew…I'm sorry you 'ave to see me like this…" She whimpered, blowing her nose. Drew knelt down and placed his hand over hers. "I may not be able to help as much as Malcom or anyone else can…but I'm still here and I'll help you anytime you need it" he stated gently. She smiled weakly before nodding.

"I'll keep tha' in mind" She said.

~Later~

I watched my sister sleep, her breaths coming out in shaky bursts. I rubbed my temples, looking at my watch. It was a few hours until the show started. I leaned forward; my elbows lay on my knees while I stared at my hands.

I felt two, strong arms wrap around my waist before I saw Drew's chestnut hair appear beside my head. He was planting little butterfly kisses on my neck. "What do we do?" he whispered in between pecks. I let my eyes slip closed. "Hell if I know. I can't even think straight anymore. There's so much drama and on top of that, we still have demons from the Underworld that can strike at any moment, trying to kill us all" I growled.

Drew shifted so I was sitting in his lap now. "It's been quiet for a while. Do you think they stopped?" he muttered, resting his forehead on my back. "No. Those bastards are relentless. They won't stop until Traci's dead and they'll try to go through us to get to her and I'll be dammed if I let that happen" I scoffed. Drew moved his head and pulled me against his chest.

"What if you get hurt, or killed?" he questioned; no emotion in his voice now. I shrugged. "So be it" I muttered. In a flash, I was pinned to the couch, Drew holding my hands still with one of his hands, the other holding my face so I would look at him. I stared at him, shocked. He looked dark, his jade eyes half-lidded, his lips curled into a snarl, his hair forming a curtain around his face.

"Wrong answer"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled, surprised at his vice grip on my wrists. I felt them tighten as I tried to pull away so I decided to stop trying to free myself to prevent him bruising me by tightening any more.

"I won't let you die. Do you understand me?" he growled, exerting a pressure that was no doubt that of an Alpha. My eyes grew and I instinctively bore my neck to him. He leaned down, planting a hard kiss on my neck before biting me. I squirmed, a strange feeling surging through me. He let go and licked the blood dripping out of the bite mark.

"Malcom, you're not alone anymore. I'll protect you now. You won't have to worry about dying" he whispered, his demeanor changing to a softer one. He released my wrists and I felt where he bit me. "You're an Alpha." I told myself aloud. He nodded before caressing my face. "So are you, but you're aura isn't as strong as mine. I can make you submit like just now, just by exerting my Alpha pressure on you. If you tried with me, it wouldn't work" he grinned.

_Oh really?_

I glared at him before grabbing his neck and rolling so I was straddling his torso. I let my power roll off of me in waves and Drew's eyes grew I applied more and more pressure until I heard him whine. After that, I released his neck and smirked.

"You were saying?" I chuckled. He shook his head and smiled at me. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Brit?" he grinned. I stood, heading for the food cart. "Like you didn't already know that, Scotty" I retorted, scrunching my nose in disgust as the scent of mushrooms entered my nose.

"You bastard, you know I hate them!" I snapped, glaring over my shoulder at him.

"It seems I'm full of surprises too, Malli my dear" He laughed. I scowled and put the lid back over the platter.

~30 minutes before the show~

~Traci~

I felt horrible. Minnie didn't speak to anyone except Delilah, the two engaged in their own sad little conversation. We all knew they were both hurting, only Maggie, Zack, Justin, and I knowing why Minerva was so upset.

"Malcom is right then…what he told you earlier…" Delilah muttered, styling Minerva's hair with a grim look on her face. The latter nodded. "It's for the best…maybe if you did love him…you might have had to go through what I'm going through…" she added flatly. Minnie looked to the floor, not uttering a word.

"Why won't she tell me what's wrong?" Nirvana muttered, at the other side of the room with Heath and David. She paced around, throwing an occasional glance at Minerva before shaking her head and continuing to throw her own little temper tantrum.

"Girl, calm the hell down. If she doesn't want to tell you, there's a good reason. Sit your happy ass down before you do something you regret" David grunted, none too amused with Nina's behavior. She turned and looked at him before growling. "Shut up!" she snapped. David cocked a brow, his eyes flashing slightly. I watched carefully; ready to step in if any of them lost their tempers. Heath stood between the two, a tired look on his face.

"Both of you stop it, naw mean? We need to sit down and just mind our business" He tried to reason.

"I was but yo girl keeps stomping around and throwing a bitch-fit and it's annoying" David hissed. Nina flipped him off and turned to Heath. "She's my sister! It is my business-"

**"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!"** Delilah barked, her rage making the air in the room seem 10x thicker. Nirvana flinched and the rest of us stared with wide eyes as she advanced swiftly, soon standing nose-to-nose with Nirvana. "Everyone is sick and tired of you being such a hyper-active peppy little spaz! God dammit, calm the fuck down and shut the fuck up! You are one of the most _ignorant_ people I've ever met before! You don't even realize that you're part of the problem! Do you think all of us _want_ to see you and Heath swapping DNA EVERY. SINGLE. TIME we see you? No! Calm that shit down and get a fucking room! Dammit you piss me off so much!" Delilah practically exploded. Our jaws dropped and a tense silence filled the room. Delilah glared (a glare that started to even rival May's) at Nirvana.

"**Say something."** She challenged. Nirvana was crying now, probably out of fear. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't know it bothered everyone so much…" She whimpered. Delilah turned, returning to her spot beside Minerva. "I have nothing more to say." She muttered, a slight growl still there.

"The show is about to start" a technician said, poking his head into the room. I nodded numbly at him and he scurried away.

"Let's go…" Minerva muttered, standing and walking out. We followed her out and I couldn't help but to stay slightly closer than usual to Justin. He looked down at me with a worried expression.

'_That was brutal'_ he mouthed. I nodded slightly and looked ahead. I had a match; I couldn't let this interfere with my performance.

I wouldn't want someone from another company to break my undefeated streak, now would I?

~No one~

Traci was pleasantly surprised. The fans all gave her the same standing ovation that they would if she was in a WWE ring. Smiling to herself, she waited patiently for her opponent, Mickie standing in the ring with her. The two best friends grinned at one another, having not seen each other in a year or so. "Be careful, Cici. Madison is a cheater." Mickie warned, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about me, Keke, I've been through enough cheaters to know how it goes" She replied, just as the winy Knockout herself made her way down to the ring. Mickie gave Traci one last hug before she retreated to commentary. Traci watched Rayne closely, the shorter female twirling a mic in hand.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here, some WWE trashy little poster child" she started. Traci cocked a brow, but otherwise did nothing but stand absolutely still. "I don't know why you're here but I'm going to get you and all of your slutty friends out of my company!" Madison snapped, stepping up to Traci. The larger female looked down at her with a fierce smile. Madison raised the mic to her lips but Traci snatched it out of her hand, leering at the smaller of the two.

"I don't know exactly why Hunter and Hogan decided to arrange this, and frankly, I don't care. Unlike you, I don't bitch and complain all the damn time. When there's an opportunity to get out here and perform, whether it's against a male or female, I'll come. So, I could possibly be a poster child…but sweetie, it's much better than being some run-of-the-mill, no talent, little slut that does nothing but shriek like a banshee and piss everyone off" Traci snapped, her insults emotionally whipping Rayne.

"AHHHH! START THE MATCH! SHE'S DEAD!" Rayne snarled into the mic before Traci passed it to Hemme.

As soon as the bell rung, Madison lunged at Traci, throwing wild punches at the larger female's head and face. All of which, Traci dodged. She seemed to be dancing in a way that made Madison look like a complete idiot. Getting tired, Madison lunged at Traci's midsection, almost positive that the latter couldn't dodge.

Well, she didn't exactly _dodge_ her.

Bringing her padded knee up, Traci watched with a wicked smile as Madison ran face-first into her kneepad. With a shriek, she fell, holding her face and rolling around pathetically on the mat. Traci cracked her knuckles and sat on Madison's back, throwing swift punches at her spine and upper back, her fists moving like an onslaught of bees, each one leaving the smaller brunette with a stinging feeling and before she could recover, another replaced it.

The tattooed female stood, letting Madison recover a bit before she stomped on her back.

Though she hadn't let anyone see, Traci was truly offended by Rayne's words. She wanted to hurt the human fool just bad enough for her not to ever speak to her as if she was a low-rate wrestler. She didn't dwell on the thought because she wasn't conceded, but Traci knew good and well that she was a _much _better wrestler than Rayne.

After the stomps seized, Traci quickly put Rayne in her Love Hold, smirking outwardly as the other almost instantly shrieked for the ref to end the match.

Once she heard the bell, Traci let go and stood, offering a hand to the other brunette with an evilly sweet smile on her face. Madison looked at the extended hand before looking feeling the evil aura rolling off of Traci. She yelped and slid out of the ring, screaming something about Traci being a psycho. Mickie met up with her friend, both bursting into a fit of giggles before they walked to the back.

~Minerva~

I walked the halls alone. I didn't really care. I was done with my match against Rosita. I lost, not like I care though.

While lost in my thought, I ran into someone. "Sorry…" I muttered, looking up to see a tall guy with long brunette hair and tattoos. He had a beard and he smirked down at me. I suddenly felt a sick feeling. "You should really watch where you're going, sweet cheeks. You could really get hurt back here" he stated, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. I looked at his hand before looking back at him. "You're a long way from Kansas, little Dorothy" He added.

"My name is Minerva. Can you please stop touching me? I don't know you like that" I asked politely, a lump forming in my throat. The glint this guy has in his eye, it's almost exactly like the one Damin has.

I _need _to get away from this man.

"Well, _Minerva_, we can get to know each other in no time" he offered, pressing his hand against the wall beside my head, trapping me. My eyes grew and I panicked. "Get off!" I snapped, slapping him as hard as I could before bolting down the hall. It wasn't long before he was right behind me, calling me every curse under the sun and growling like an angered mountain lion.

He caught my hair and pulled me back, gripping my wrists in a death-grip. I winced. He pulled some of my hair out and I could feel my wrists starting to bruise. "You're going to pay for that, you little bitch" he snarled, delivering a fierce slap to my face. I yelped in pain, feeling my cheek swell up. It stung at first before it started going numb. He grinned dangerously and I felt fresh tears roll down my face. "Someone…help me!" I cried out desperately. The man chuckled and shook his head. "No one can hear you" he snapped before he pulled me off of the wall and slammed me back against it. I felt all air escape my body as my head cracked against the wall and I gasped like a fish out of water, trying to get that air back.

"No one can hear you" he repeated in a growling tone. "Which no one can hear your screaming, little Diva" he chuckled. I screwed my eyes shut.

'_Someone…God, please send someone to help me! I don't want to be raped again…please! Don't let this happen!' _I pleaded.

That's when it happened. A growl pierced through my sobs and this man's evil chuckles. "Gunner, put her down" someone growled. I opened my eyes, seeing a male that was taller than the other. He had sand-colored hair, a slight red tint to it. His brown eyes were ablaze, and he was clearly pissed off.

'Gunner' growled and clutched my wrists tighter. I struggled, his calloused hands roughly scraping against my-obviously-softer ones. It felt like his hand was cutting into my wrists. "Please! Help me!" I cried, earning another sharp slap to the same cheek. I screamed out this time and in a flash, the other man was all over Gunner. I scooted away from the two, seeing Gunner try to block the other man off but to no avail.

After what felt like hours, Gunner was out cold and the other man stood, wiping blood from Gunner's broken nose on his jacket before tossing it onto the unconscious man. I looked up at my savior with fearful eyes as he turned towards me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll take you to the infirmary" He muttered, kneeling down to look me in the eye. "W-What's you're name?" I trembled, still frightened. "My name is Tommy Mercer, just call me Crimson, though" he told me. I nodded slightly. "I'm M-Minerva…" I whispered, casting a side glance at Gunner.

Crimson followed my gaze before chuckling slightly. "He's out. Believe me. Can you walk?" he questioned. I pulled my boot off and looked at my ankle, it was swollen. When Crimson had lunged at Gunner, Gunner shoved me aside and I fell, twisting my ankle. Crimson didn't even let me tell him I couldn't before he turned. I stared at him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you to the infirmary" he cooed. I hesitated but then Gunner made a low groaning noise and I latched onto Crimson for dear life. He stood, grabbed my boot, and walked away with long strides.

~In the Infirmary~

"Okay, you're one lucky young lady, Ms. Edwards, Gunner could've done much worse if Crimson hadn't come around" The trainer, Cathy, muttered. "Your cheek, ankle, and wrists will be bruised for a little while; you're going to need to go to the hospital, however. You need a cast for your ankle and I think you may have broken a rib or two and you could possibly have a concussion" She told me. I nodded slowly before looking over at Crimson. He was getting his knuckles cleaned and bandaged up.

He split them when he beat up Gunner.

"T-Thank you" I muttered. Once the other trainer, Aden, had finished tending to him, Crimson sat beside me. "No problem. That bastard has been harassing the Knockouts for some time now. I guess he got bored and took this opportunity to go after one of the Divas. He's never taken it this far before though…" He trailed off. I felt my body shake. "He would have…raped me...wouldn't he?" I murmured. Crimson looked me dead in the eye and nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I'm glad I found you. I was running late to meet up with my brother and I took that way because it was faster and you know the rest" He stated. I nodded numbly before the door swung open, almost hitting Cathy. She yelped and Malcom and Nirvana ran in. "Oh my God!" They screamed, running up to me.

"WAIT!" I cried before they could hug me. They both skidded to a halt, sending me a hurt look. "I may have broken ribs…please don't hug me, it'll hurt" I whimpered. They nodded slowly in understanding and Traci walked in with Justin, Heath, and that Red guy from before.

"Holy shit dude" he muttered, holding Crimson's hand in front of his face. "Red, who is that?" Traci questioned. Red looked back. "Oh yeah, sorry. This is Crimson, he's my little brother." Red introduced.

We all stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

_And stared intensely_.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly…he's your _what_?" Traci questioned, eyes wide. Crimson chuckled. It was a low rumble of a sound. "Long story short, I had one too many growth spurts and I actually eat my veggies and drank my milk" he joked, nudging Red. The smaller (but…older) of the two rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up" he hissed. We all shared a laugh before I suddenly felt cold chill and shuddered. They all looked at me.

"It's cold…" I wined. Cathy appeared in front of me, feeling my face. "You have a fever…does someone have a jacket or something? She needs it because she's loosing body heat" she explained. Crimson shrugged off his 30 Seconds to Mars jacket and passed it to me. I put it on and zipped it all the way up. Malli and Nirvana stood close to me so I could get some of their body heat too. I shuddered and let my head retreat into the jacket. It smelled like axe and spice.

I closed my eyes and felt…_calm_.

"The ambulance is here" Aden informed. Malli picked me up and began walking out. "Just don't sleep sis…we'll figure something out" He muttered, seeing the tired look on my face. I looked over his shoulder and saw everyone. They all looked startled except Crimson. He had a far away look on his face, like he was thinking.

Shaking my head, I relaxed against my brother, trying my best not to fall asleep. That's really hard when you've had such a bloody long day…

**- For those of you who don't know, TNA=impact wrestling. I don't really have much to say except I'm tired.**

**R&R **


	12. Painful Memories

**(Warnings: Lots of angst, a lemon, and character deaths…)**

/12. Painful Memories…/

~? Hours later~

~Minerva~

I groaned and cracked my eyes open. White. That's all I saw, white. Blinking, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. There was a window across from me that was open, the white curtains blowing from a gentle summer breeze. There were birds chattering loudly outside. I looked down, seeing myself in a white gown. Then it clicked.

_Hospital._

I saw something from the corner of my eye and I looked up. There were two benches in here; one had Malli, Nirvana, Traci, Delilah, and Maggie all cramped up on it. Nirvana slept in Malli's lap, her face buried into the crook of his neck. He slept with his arms loosely wrapped around her waist, his head against the hospital wall. That looks uncomfortable…

Traci slept with her head in Delilah's lap, Flutter leaning against Malli slightly. Maggie had her head on my brother's shoulder, one of her knees pulled up against her chest.

I smiled softly and shifted my gaze to the other bench. Zack, Heath, Justin, Drew, and (_surprisingly_) Crimson sat there. Heath snored while he slept practically on top of poor Justin, who was about to fall off of the bench. Crimson slept the same way Malli did, except his hands were folded behind his head. Drew and Zack slept at his sides, Zack holding onto a half-eaten doughnut that was about to fall. Drew had his elbow propped up on the side of the bench, his hand barely keeping his face up, his cheek looked all squished together. I couldn't help but giggle. It was cute.

Crimson twitched, catching my attention. He opened his mocha eyes and looked over at me, smiling slightly when he saw me. "Good morning, Minerva" He whispered, trying not to wake anyone. "Ello, Crimson" I replied, tilting my head. "You stayed." I stated. He nodded with a shrug. "Yeah" He replied. "Why? You've just met me" I muttered, rubbing my eye, the hospital bracelet brushing against my cheek.

He had that far-away look on his face again. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" He said after a pause. "You have this look on your face, like your hurting. What's wrong?" I questioned. He closed his eyes.

"Something I'd rather forget" he uttered, his voice sounding strained.

I looked down at my hands, which lay on top of the sickeningly rough hospital blanket covering me. "Sorry…I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories-""It's okay, I don't blame you" He countered in a soothing tone. I looked up, shocked to see him smiling. "You didn't know, why would I blame you?" he said. I shrugged, playing with my fingers. He got up, making sure he didn't nudge Drew or Zack, and walked over to a chair that was beside my bed. His jacket was there and it was…moving?

He chuckled and reached into it, pulling Aaron out. My eyes grew. Aaron's wings were still poking out of his little back. I stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse when Crimson pulled the chair to my bed, taking a seat. Aaron licked his hand as he gave his head a little pet. "I already know" He said. I blinked and he tilted his head this time.

"You mean Hunter didn't tell you all?" Crimson gaped. "Tell us what?" I questioned; quirking a brow. He looked just as surprised as me. "He seriously didn't tell you? There's a reason why our companies had that show yesterday. The deal was if the ratings went higher than average, they would merge. This is only a guess, but judging from the crowd, you and I are now co-workers. Which I means, I also know about all the magical stuff. Some people from Impact have powers too so its cool" He explained.

"Bloody Yank, always making decisions without us knowing" I muttered, rolling my neck on my shoulders. "Same with Hogan, except he actually told us for once" Crimson mused. I gently touched my cheek, wincing slightly at the feeling. "Can I ask you a question?" I muttered, seeing his smile fall from the corner of my eye. He nodded.

"How does it look?" I murmured, pointing to my cheek. "Well…there's a nasty bruise and your cheek is really swollen…kinda like a chipmunk" he said. I blinked.

_Chipmunk? He thinks I look like a chipmunk?_

I couldn't help but to laugh. It hurt my ribs and my cheek, but I just laughed. I woke everyone (but Heath) up by accident and they all stared at me. I smiled at them. "I'm sorry I woke you" I apologized, still giggling slightly. Malli almost dropped Nirvana as he stretched out. She squeaked and clung to him like a wet cat. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"YO! MY DOUGHNUT!"

"Get off of me Heath!"

I looked over to the other bench to see Zack's doughnut on the floor and Justin trying to shove Heath off of him, who had begun to drool.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

~Malcom~

I smiled and soon, we all were laughing and smiling with my sister. It took us a while to calm down, especially after Zack nearly cried when throwing his doughnut away. "Woo woo woo…rest in peace…" he had muttered, wiping his eyes. We quieted down and Crimson looked at Aaron, then it seemed like he had something on his mind.

"Oh yeah, someone came here earlier, Minerva" he said, looking back up. We watched them quietly.

"Who?"

"Someone named Wade"

We all tensed up, Minnie's eyes widening for a second before going back to their regular size. "What did he want?" She asked evenly.

"He dropped Aaron here, asked how you were and what happened, said something about a Barbie, and walked out" Crimson said carefully, noticing Minnie's change of tone. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Whatever" she muttered with a shrug. She was doing a good job hiding her pain.

Drew answered his phone, an eyebrow raised in question.

"We're going where? For how long? Seriously? Okay, if you say so. I'll tell everyone. Okay, thanks Steph" Drew uttered before hanging up. We all looked at him. "We're going to the UK" He stated. We all grinned. "That's awesome!" Maggie giggled. "Where are we going exactly?" Justin questioned after finally shoving a half-conscious Heath off of him.

"Liverpool"

~No One~

Delilah, Traci, Magenta, Zack, and the Edwards trio froze up.

"Did you s-say Liverpool?" Traci gasped. Drew nodded slowly, a tad unsure. Malcom stood, setting his sister down, and swiftly exiting the room with a growl.

"Are we missing something?" Justin questioned. "Yeah! I thought you three lived in Liverpool" Heath muttered, looking over at his girlfriend and then her mirror image. Minerva sighed, beginning to play with her fingers. "We do…Malcom never wants to go back" She muttered. "Why not?" Justin questioned. Drew had already begun piecing it all together.

"Our father…" She trailed off, looking away.

"Our father hates Malcom." Nirvana finished, biting her knuckle. They all froze and Drew's eyes grew. He remembered the night he saw Malcom shirtless, with that long, unforgiving scar on his back.

"_I got it from my bloody father…"_

He stood and all but dashed out of the room, every pair of eyes in the room watching him go. The twins exchanged a look and Delilah sighed, petting Traci's head.

"This can not end well" She murmured.

~Malli~

I grinded my teeth, trying my best not to loose control.

_Punch a wall._

_Beat someone to a pulp._

_Take your frustrations out on something._

_Do it, Malcom. Do it. _

I stopped walking and clenched my fists so tight that my palms began to bleed. That voice didn't belong in my head. No one tells me what to do! No one…

_Malcom, you know you want to. Deep down, you want to make someone hurt just like your father made you hurt. No one helped you. They were all afraid of him. Now, they can be afraid of you. Hurt them all. Make them feel the pain that you felt!_

I snarled when I felt someone grab my shoulder, turning and punching them right in their jaw. My eyes grew when I looked into the jade eyes of Drew. They held no emotion and I stepped back. "Shit…I'm sorry Drew…" I muttered, not liking the angry bruise that started forming on his jaw.

_Why are you sorry? You want to hurt people! You want to be what you really are, Malcom. You want to be a monster._

I closed my eyes and clutched my head so hard, it hurt. "Shut up…shut up and stop telling me what to do…" I hissed. Drew stepped closer to me. "Malcom, who are you talking to?" he asked. I stepped away from him again. He probably thinks I'm crazy…

_Hurt him. He asks too many questions._

"Drew…get away from me before I hurt you" I pleaded, my back now against a wall. Drew's eyes darkened slightly and he shook his head. "No" He grunted. I whimpered, the voices getting louder and louder.

_Hurt him! Do it now! Make him bleed! _

With no control, I swung again, only for Drew to catch my wrist. I flinched and opened my eyes, his eyes now glaring at me. I felt a pit form in my stomach. "Get away from me. The voices…they want me to hurt you…you need to get away from me" I begged, feeling something wet rolling down my cheeks. Was I…crying?

_You __dare__ show weakness in front of the enemy? This is why you need us! _

_You are pathetic! _

_If you will not hurt him, we will._

~Drew~

Malli's eyes seemed to shrink a bit before he growled, kneeing me in the stomach. I grunted and stepped back. He glared at me.

"You will feel the pain that I do" He snarled. My eyes grew, his voice didn't sound like his own. Before I could think about it, he tackled me, trying to punch me. I felt my eyes flash, anger taking over me. Someone possessed my baby boy and I'm pissed about it.

I grabbed his wrists and glared, letting my power roll off at him. He shuddered, his eyes starting to go back to their lighter color, but then they darkened. He head butted me, making my head crack against the floor. I growled and grabbed his throat. "Snap out of it, now." I growled. He thrashed around until he elbowed me in the chest. I accidentally let him go and he punched me in the face again. I growled and rolled so I was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. "I said snap out of it!" I growled, keeping him still. He thrashed, trying to get free. Then something happened. While trying to get free, he had bucked upwards, making our crotches rub against one another. I bit back a grown and Malli gasped.

His eyes got lighter and I saw a pink tint form at his cheeks. I leaned forward, capturing his lips in a hard kiss, grinding my hips down against his. At first, I felt him resist, but after a while, he responded, kissing back with a muffled groan. I pulled his hair, molding our lips together in this smoldering kiss, feeling him grab the back of my shirt.

"D-Drew…" He muttered, looking up at me with those gray-hazel eyes of his. I pressed my lips against his Adam's apple, loving the way his breath hitched. "Hm?" I grunted. "I…I'm okay now" he whispered. I looked up at him. "I want you, now" I growled slightly. His eyes grew and he shuddered. "R-Really?" he stuttered, licking his lips slightly. I grinded my hips against him again, letting him feel the growing erection in my sweats. He mewled, arching his back slightly.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" I smirked. He nodded and I stood, bolting out of the hospital with his hand in mine.

As soon as we stepped into our hotel room, I pushed him against the door, slamming my lips onto his. He moaned into the kiss, allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth, claiming it. I was in control until he flipped so my back was against the door. His hand ghosted up my inner thigh and I growled slightly at his teasing. He chuckled and grabbed my cock, slowly stroking it through the material of my sweat pants.

I groaned, resting my head against the door. He looked into my eyes before smirking, peeling my pants and boxers off in one motion. I hissed as the cold air from the room hit my shaft. "Don't worry about it, Scotty" Malli mused before dropping to his knees and grabbing my cock again. He licked the pre cum dripping from it first before he swirled his tongue around it. I bit my lip, biting back a groan. Malli licked for a bit more before he moved both of his hands to my hips, pressing me against the door as he took my whole cock in his mouth in one go.

"Fuck, Malcom" I growled as he began bobbing his head. I felt my cock touch the back of his throat and I tried to thrust into his mouth but his hands held me back. He began to hum, the vibrations going through my whole body. "Oh God," I groaned, pulling his hair. He moaned around my cock and I looked down, meeting his heated and lust-clouded eyes. That did it for me and I came in his mouth, growling every curse in the book as he sucked me dry before releasing my cock with a 'pop' sound.

I pulled him up by his raven locks and kissed him fiercely. It was rough and sloppy, our teeth nipping and biting at our lips. I pulled away, panting. Malli backed away from me, taking his T-Shirt off. I followed him with my eyes as he kicked his shoes off and then tossed his shorts somewhere before lying on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, cocks standing, fully erect. "Get over here" he ordered, licking his lips. I smirked and stripped before stalking over to him.

He eyed me with every step, smirking when I looked down at his body hungrily. "Get on your hands and knees" I ordered, suddenly getting an idea.

~Malli~

I did as he said, my body almost shaking with anticipation. Drew got behind me, wrapping his arms around me before leaning down to my ear. "Have you ever bottomed before, my dear Brit?" he questioned, licking the shell of my ear. I shuddered and shook my head. I heard him chuckle before he nibbled on my shoulder, grinding against my bum. I moaned, grinding back against him. "Do you want me inside of you?" He questioned, tweaking one of my nipples. I nodded, my body loving his touch.

"In due time" he cooed before he trailed kisses all over my shoulders. Then his tongue flicked out, licking the scar on my back. My eyes grew. "Ahhn" I moaned, grabbing the sheets. "I told you it was sensitive, you ass" I growled half-heartedly. He chuckled before he licked the scar again, harder this time. I moaned louder.

"Tell me how it feels" he muttered, nipping and licking to the scarred flesh. I began to sweat slightly. "Its fucking amazing, don't stop" I demanded, my arms giving out. The combination of him tending to the scar on my back, and grinding against me was driving me insane.

"Drew, please…" I wined. "What do you want, darling?" He grunted. I shuddered, feeling like such a virgin. "You" I muttered. I heard him chuckle before flipping me onto my back. I looked up at him, my hair sticking to my face now. His was too. He leaned down and kissed me. This one was slower than the others, his tongue mingling with mine. I felt him reach over to the nightstand and I watched him. He cursed, hand blindly searching for something until he grinned and pulled out a tiny bottle of the hotel's lotion. He coated his fingers with them before looking at me.

"Ready?" he questioned. I nodded and he slid one of his fingers into my entrance. I winced. It hurt and felt awkward. He kissed all over my face. "Just relax, it'll get better" he promised, adding another and moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching me. I whimpered and nodded, closing my eyes. "No, keep them open" Drew said, nudging my cheek with his lips. I opened them and looked into his eyes. He looked worried. I smiled at him. "I'm okay" I told him, bringing him down for a slow kiss.

The pain started to go away and I felt him add a third, now enjoying it. I moaned into the kiss and felt him thrust his fingers knuckle-deep inside of me, hitting something. My eyes grew and I pulled out of the kiss. "Fuck!" D-Do that again!" I ordered, wiggling around, trying to get him to hit that spot again. He chuckled and began thrusting his fingers into me at a faster pace, hitting that spot each and every time. I couldn't hold back the moans and curses spewing from my mouth, even as I felt my cock twitch, pre cum now all over Drew's abs.

I growled when he pulled his fingers out. He smirked at me. "Don't worry about my fingers. I have something much bigger for you" he said, grabbing the lotion and coating his cock with it. He looked down at me. "Are you 100% sure you want this? I don't want you kicking my ass for this later" He joked. I nodded. "I'm sure" I cooed. He leaned grabbed my thighs, spreading them apart a bit more before he slowly thrust half-way into me. My eyes grew and I winced, feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

Drew gasped and leaned down, kissing them away. "Do you want me to pull out?" He questioned, his voice filled with worry. I wrapped my arms around him before my legs did the same and I pulled him forward with my heels, making him go all the way inside of me. He groaned and I grabbed his hair in a death grip, trying to get used to him being inside of me. He kissed my shoulder as a silent apology. "Are you okay?" he questioned. I nodded. "Move" I told him. He nodded after a moment's hesitation, thrusting slowly. It still hurt but I kept my eyes glued to his, neither of us breaking the gaze. The pain dulled into something else.

Pleasure.

"Faster" I groaned. He nodded before grabbing my hips, thrusting both faster and harder. I arched my back, the pain no longer existent. "D-Drew~" I moaned, pulling his hair slightly. He growled and almost pulled out of me before snapping his hips upwards, hitting that spot dead on. I screamed, arching my back, my cock now rubbing against him. "Fuck…Drew, FUCK ME" I barked.

Drew growled and began pounding into me with no restraint. Screaming and moaning in pure ecstasy, I dragged my nails down his back, feeling sweat and blood under my nails. His thrusts got even faster and he reached between us, pumping my cock in time with his thrusts. "Drew…I…cu…ugh" I groaned, loosing all ability to speak in full sentences. Drew seemed to understand, hitting my prostate with each, delicious thrust. I panted, looking up into his eyes. They never left my face for a moment. He groaned out only one request.

"Cum, Malcom. Fuckin cum, now!" He demanded, snapping his hips one, last time, letting his thumb flick over the tip of my cock.

That was it for me. I screamed his name and came, hard. He all but howled in pleasure and came along with me. He continued to thrust and jerk me, making sure he milked every last drop of semen from both of us before he collapsed, his elbows at either side of my head. Both of us were silent aside from our panting. Drew pulled out of me and I felt some of his seed spill out, staining the sheets. I couldn't care less, really.

"That was…" He started.

"Holy shit, Scotty" I panted, wrapping my arms weakly around him, pulling him down for a slow, and gentle kiss. He kissed back with the same gentleness before pulling away. "We should shower off, if all of this cum dries on us, its gonna be a pain in the ass to clean off" he muttered. I arched a brow at him and he winked. "No pun intended" he added. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"You're carrying me to the shower, though" I grumbled.

"Why's that?" He question, having already stood up. I sat up and wiggled. "I don't think I can walk right now after _that_" I smirked crookedly. He laughed and picked me up, heading to the shower. "Oh, and Malli?" he muttered once he started the water. "Hn?" I grunted. He turned, kissing my neck. "You're mine now" He grunted. I closed my eyes and chuckled. "Alright then, Drew" I grinned.

I noticed at that moment that not only had Drew claimed me, he silenced those damn voices.

For now.

~May~

I leaned against my hotel wall, a smirk on my face. The twins and Traci were blushing like mad while my sister walked smirked devilishly. My room was right beside Malcom's.

Trust me, we heard _everything_.

"That is so incredibly hot!" Magenta giggled, a huge grin on her face. Zack pouted while Heath patted his back, laughing.

"So…" Traci muttered, clearing her throat. I pushed myself off of the wall and stretched. "We should head to the airport, our fight leaves soon" I said. They all nodded and scrambled out of my room.

~Traci~

Most awkward moment ever for me so far? (Aside from listing to my best friend make love with his boyfriend) Being seated between Justin and Alex. The two shot glares at each other that could cut through glass. I had a faint idea of why but I didn't bother to humor either of them. I just closed my eyes, turned my iPod on, and ignored everything for the whole flight.

~Crimson~

~Dream~

_I looked around, clenching my fists. I knew this place anywhere. It was an abandoned warehouse. I heard that all too familiar scream and bolted towards it. Even though I already knew what would happen, I would always run to it._

_It was a girl, cousin to be exact. _

_Her name was Katrina Mercer._

_I ran, full speed, trying to reach Kat. By time I reached the warehouse, however, she lay still in the flickering light of one of barely working lights within. I approached her slowly, knowing all too well what I would find._

_After all, this was my reality. This was my truth._

_I looked down at her cold, naked body. She was beaten, and covered in blood. Tear streaks were still fresh from her now dead eyes. Choking on a sob, I knelt down, scooping her up into my arms and holding her limp body still. She had been raped and killed by a demon by the name of Gale._

_I just stayed there, holding my cousin, not accepting the fact that she was gone. It wasn't real. I would wake up and she'd be there, playing pranks on me and Red like she always did. She was the one that gave us those names. She loved every shade of red. Especially crimson. _

_The color of blood._

My eyes snapped open and I felt sweat forming at my brow. I looked over to see my brother sleeping beside me, a pillow fluffed behind his head. I looked out of the window at the dark sky, wondering where Kat was now. Heaven or Hell?

Shaking my head, I sighed and stood, carefully making my way away from my seat, looking for a stewardess. I found one after a while. "Oh my, sir, you're crying, do you need tissues?" she asked, gasping slightly. I felt my face and groaned inwardly at the tears before wiping them away. "No, I'm fine, thank you. I need a bottle of water, though" I said. She nodded and reached into the tin cart she had, handing me two, ice cold water bottles. "There's an extra incase your really thirsty, sir" she said politely. I smiled at her and she bowed before making her way up the aisle.

I started walking back to my seat when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked back and saw Minerva sitting there, her crutches on an empty seat beside her. "Ello, Crimson" she cooed, her voice a gentle whisper. "Hello, Minerva" I sounded. She patted the seat beside her. "Sit with me for a while?" She questioned, tilting her head. I shrugged and sat beside her after moving the crutches. She looked at my cheeks for a bit. "Why were you crying?" she questioned, tilting her head. I shrugged. "Bad memories" I muttered. She frowned.

"If you ever need a shoulder, mine are here, although their tiny" she joked, poking her shoulder for added effect. I laughed at her little joke and she smiled at me before looking down at her hands. "Today and the rest of the weekend are going to be brutal" she whispered, playing with her fingers. I noticed she does that when she's nervous or upset.

"Why?" I questioned, looking at her. She looked up at me and sighed. "I'm worried about Malcom. He won't want to go anywhere _near_ our parent's house but he has no choice" she said. "Why doesn't he?" I pressed, my curiosity now peeked. "Our father has beaten Malli brutally in the past. He even has a long scar on his back from the beatings." She started. I tapped my chin. "I've watch WWE with Red sometimes and I saw your brother in a few matches, but never a scar…" I trailed off. "Makeup" she stated simply. I nodded and frowned.

"Has he ever beat you or your sister?" I questioned. She shook her head. "He never even raised his hand at us to scare us. He loved us and hated Malli" She said with sad, sad eyes. "But why?" I asked. She put her head back against her seat. "He hates him because Malli is bi. He won't tolerate it" she wined. I felt a pinch of anger spark in me. He didn't tolerate his own flesh and blood because of his sexual preferences? What the hell? "So, you're saying he doesn't tolerate any form of homosexuality?" I muttered. She turned her head, her cheek now resting slightly on my shoulder, her eyes looking up into mine.

"That's the thing that makes Malli hate him so much. It's just him. Before, Magenta was a self-proclaimed 'Cici-sexual'. Meaning, she only had feelings for Traci, and it was blatantly obvious that she did. She never tried to hide it. Father saw this but never spoke badly of her, he thinks of her as another daughter of his, actually. On another note, numerous members of our family are bisexual or homosexual and he never tried to hurt any of them. Just Malli." She said slowly. My eyes grew and her fingers twitched. "I think it's because Malli is his son. He hates him, because he helped bring him into this world, because he gave him life" She whispered. I shook my head.

"That's…horrible" I uttered. She nodded. "If Nirvana and I went to our parent's house, Malli would come, even if he hated it with his entire being. Why? To protect us. He believes our father will snap and begin to assault us like he did to Malli." She said. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"What about your mother?"

"She's too afraid to help Malli when Father is beating him. She's afraid he'll turn his rage on her so she did nothing to stop it. It is the same with my sister and me. We were always too afraid to interfere, having heard our brother's screams basically every night. Our father would torture him, leaving him in a bloody heap on our basement floor each time. We were both too terrified to help. It makes me sick thinking about it. Malcom would sell his soul; give his own life, just to make sure we were safe. But we couldn't do the same for him because we were cowards…do you know how that feels?" She asked me, unshed tears now welling up in her big eyes. I nodded numbly, thinking of the times Kat had been abused by Gale before he killed her.

I couldn't stop him, simply because I was afraid.

I clenched my fists for a moment before closing my eyes. I heard Nirvana sigh. "I wish I could do something about it…" She muttered. I placed my hand on hers, which was on the armrest between us. I felt her tense for a moment before relaxing just a bit.

"You can. You can be there for him. I'll help you"

~Drew~

Malli was on edge, his eyes darting back and forth as the plane neared the UK. I had his hand clasped in mine but that didn't seem to ease his nerves any.

"Malcom." I grunted, feeling his head swirl over to face me.

"What?" He replied, his voice uneven and nervous. "Tell me about the voices" I said, looking down at him. He stared at me with wide eyes before he sighed, sinking down in his chair.

"I have a lot of mental problems. Amongst them, Schizophrenia and I have a Schizotypal personality disorder" He whispered, keeping his head down so I couldn't see his eyes. I blinked, utterly lost.

"Can you simplify that babe?" I questioned, a tad embarrassed. He nodded slightly.

"I hear voices." He muttered. I suddenly thought of Randy for a second before shaking my head and squeezing his hand, telling him I understood silently.

"It all started after my brother died…"

_~Malcom~_

_~Flashback~_

_I was 10 years old, my sisters being 7 at that time. My family was in St. Louis, in our 'vacation home' as they called it. My big brother, Ryan, said it was an excuse to have an extra house away from Liverpool. He was 15. He had shirt and naturally spiky jet black hair and warm hazely-gray eyes, like mine and my father's. I was closer to him than I was my little sisters._

_He took me everywhere with him, to parks, beaches, movie theaters, you name it, we were there. We weren't alone every time, though. My brother was gay and he often brought his boyfriend, Steven, along with us. Everyone knew about Ryan except anyone in our home, with the exception of me, obviously._

_Those two reminded me of two puppies, or two swans. When together, they were inseparable. They meant the world for one another. Ryan had came home banged up more than once because he had gotten into a brawl, defending either Steven's name, or their relationship._

_Mother and the twins would freak out, asking him a million and one questions while he simply smiled and shrugged them all off. Father always wore a proud smile when Ryan came home like that. The fact that he had managed to get out of a brawl standing on his own two feet made him proud because Ryan wasn't as healthy as anyone else in the house. I just looked up at him as he ruffled my hair, telling me the reason why he had gotten into a fight._

_I was the only one in the house he trusted with his secrets._

_He loved me more than anyone else in the house._

_**I **__was his favorite._

_One, fateful day, he and Steven took me to the carnival. We won stuffed animals and different prizes for us all to distribute amongst ourselves later. I also noticed how much my brother enjoyed himself when with Steven and I. He was in love with the other and I was his favorite family member. It made me happy as we spent the day together. It was honestly one of the best days of my life._

_I was soon going to find out it was the beginning of the worst._

_Someone had seen us. A neighbor, maybe a co-worker of my Father's. Something possessed them to tell my father that they had seen his sons. And they mentioned how '__cute__' Ryan looked, wrapped up in Stevens arms. How '__adorable__' they were when they kissed._

_They should have kept their damn mouths shut._

_They would have if they would have known what was to happen next._

_When we got home, both of us laughing and retelling stories from hours previous, the house was dark. We noticed this but shrugged it off, entering. As soon as I closed the door and returned to Ryan's side, wrapping my little arms around his leg, the lights of the chandelier turned on. Startled, I grabbed onto Ryan's leg a bit tighter, feeling him place a comforting hand on my head. "Calm down, Malli. Its just Father" he said, smiling down at me. I looked up at him before looking to see father in his chair, leering at us. I felt my blood run cold and I heard Ryan's heart skip a beat._

"_Ello Father"_

"_You little bastard." He growled, standing. Saying our father was a big man was an understatement. He was 7"1 and he weighed 245 pounds. He had muscles everywhere and being hit by him was like being hit by a rampaging rhino. _

_Ryan stiffened, his hand going from my head to my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He silently told me he was beginning to get afraid. Father watched his hand and growled when it came back into contact with me. _

"_Take your hands off of my son" he hissed. Ryan didn't move. "Father, he's my little brother-""No he isn't!" he roared, his tone making the glass of the chandelier quiver. I flinched and Ryan did as well, just barely showing it. "What are you talking about?" he asked carefully. Our father began to make his way towards us and the hand clamped on my shoulder pushed me away from Ryan. He dropped the stuffed animals and the other things he was holding as my father's bear-like hand wrapped around his neck, nearly crushing it._

"_You little faggot" he growled, his voice now low and dangerous, his eyes flashing. Ryan's eyes grew as he tried to pry our father's hands off of his neck. "I know now. You're nothing more than a cock-chasing little slut." He snapped. Ryan kicked him in his stomach and fell back, gasping for air. Once he had it, he looked up, terrified. "Get out of my house" Father snapped, slamming his foot down on Ryan's leg. I heard it crack and from the scream he let out, Father broke it._

_My eyes grew and I lunged forward, pounding on my father's elephant-like leg with my little fists. "Leave big brother alone!" I cried, trying to somehow make my brick wall of a father stop hurting my one and only brother. Ryan looked at me, pain still written on his now tear-stained face. "Malli, get away. Get away before you get hurt!" he barked. I flinched but shook my head. At that same moment, Father reached down, picking Ryan up by the collar of his shirt._

"_I only have but one son" he growled out, orally disowning my brother. My eyes grew as he unleashed a hailstorm of punches to my brother's face. I screamed, probably waking up the whole neighborhood. Ryan endured them to the best of his ability, choking on sobs and crying out in pain as our father's ringed fists came down on his face, beating him to a bloody pulp. _

_Panicking, I bit down on my father's calf, trying to get him to loosen up. He ignored my tiny fangs sinking into his leg and dropped Ryan, stomping him with bone-shattering force. He choked, tears and blood rolling off of his body as he was too weak to fight back. _

_Our father suddenly stopped, prying me off of his leg before walking into the kitchen. I crawled up to my bleeding and gasping sibling, tears flowing endlessly from my eyes, my body shaking with sobs. "R-Ryan…why is he doing this?" I whimpered. Ryan coughed up blood, some of it splattered on my cheek. _

"_He won't except who I am…Malli, Steven and you mean the world to me. When I'm gone, take care of our sisters, tell them I love them" he muttered, fading. My eyes grew and I clung to him. "No! Ryan don't go! Ryan!" I whimpered. _

_Father came back and ripped me off of Ryan before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dragging him outside, slamming the door. I tried to run after them, seeing my father had a knife in his back pocket and salt in his jaws. Ryan looked up at me and smiled weakly as Father unceremoniously dropped him into the bed of his truck. _

"_I love you, Malli. Always remember, you're my favorite" he whispered before my father sped off into the night. I fell to my knees, screaming, crying._

_The next day, I awoke in the room I shared with Ryan. I was in my bed, in my pajamas. I looked around, thinking it was all just a bad nightmare._

_That is, until I noticed Ryan's side was completely empty except for the toys from the carnival. My eyes grew and I bolted up, running downstairs. The cops were inside, talking to my father._

"_Yes…Ryan was always such a reckless boy…I didn't think this would happen" he said in a low voice. "Don't worry, Mr. Edwards, we'll find the thugs that did this, have a nice day" the cops said before exiting. I watched them go before slowly craning my head to my family. Mother and my sisters were weeping while Father knelt down to my eye level. I stepped away in fear._

"_Malcom, Ryan was found dead early this morning. The cops are looking for the one who did it." He said. I stared at him, anger surging through me._

_He killed him._

_He __killed __my brother!_

_Then realization hit me. He was going to get away with it. I don't know what he did to cover up the tracks, but he was going to get away with murder. The murder of his own __son__!_

_I ran out of the house. I had to tell Steven. I had to tell him the truth about the death of my brother. I didn't care that I was shirtless and bare footed. It didn't matter. I was let into his house by his weeping parents and I bolted into his room._

_Just as he shot himself in the head._

_I felt his blood splatter onto my body and I froze. His parents ran upstairs and screamed. _

_Like swans, they couldn't live without one another. If one died, the other would be sure to follow._

_When I got home, I stood on Ryan's side of the room, clutching a stuffed wolf he had won for me. Tears rolled down my face as I sobbed, wanting them back. My brother and his boyfriend. Then I heard them. The voices._

'_Oh poor child…'_

'_Yes, yes, such a tragedy'_

'_Child, we feel your pain. We know how you feel'_

'_You are angry, are you not? Why did he have to die?'_

'_Think about it…your father killed them both'_

'_Its true'_

'_You were his favorite, Malcom. Remember that'_

'_Yes. You will hold onto his memories and in the future you will make your father pay.'_

'_Do you want that? To send that man to hell?'_

_I felt myself nod, anger welling up inside of me._

'_Then listen to us, Malcom. Obey.'_

'_Obey, and you will have your revenge'_

_~Flashback end~_

~Drew~

I stared at him, shocked. Malcom began to sob, nearly breaking my hand in a death-grip. I held on just as tight and pulled him towards my chest, where he broke down. I kissed his hair and held him as tight as I could.

It took him nearly two hours to calm down enough to speak again. "You're the only one besides my 'father' that knows this…my sisters don't believe me and I've never told anyone else" he whispered. I frowned and leaned forward; kissing him with all the love I had for him. I felt him kind of melt into the kiss before he broke it, looking into my eyes.

"The voices want me to hurt everyone…they want me to make others feel the pain I felt from the death of Ryan and from all the times I was beaten by my father…they won't leave me alone" he whimpered. I buried my face in his neck. "I will find a way to silence them" I swore, my voice soft. He grabbed the front of my shirt and scooted into my lap. "They were silenced only once" he whispered. I looked up at him. He was still crying but his face held a pink tint. "When?" I questioned. He looked away. "Earlier…when we…" he trailed off but I knew what he was referring to. "Made love?" I finished. I heard a small gasp leave his lips but he nodded.

I nuzzled against him and listened to his raging heartbeat. "Okay, I'll think of something…but I won't let you see 'him' alone. I'm going to your parent's house." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy but my eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he nodded. "Okay…" He sighed. I nodded and he returned to his seat as we began to land.

Here goes nothing.

**I cried while writing this :'(**

**Well, I caught a plot bunny (hence, all the recent uploads). And he told me this was okay… I still feel bad though :( **

**Please Review~**


	13. Metamorphosis

/13. Metamorphosis/

~Red~

I woke up when the plane landed. Groaning, I looked over to see my brother missing. Stretching, I stood and looked around until I saw him making his way over to me. "I see you finally woke up" he teased. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"So where did you run off to?" I questioned after he handed me an unopened bottle of water out of nowhere. "I went to get some water and I chilled with Minerva" he stated. I smirked and he stared blankly at me. "I don't like that look, Red" he muttered, his eyes staring at me. I walked past him, keeping my smirk up.

"Its okay, little bro. I'll just tell little Minnie about your little crush on her" I grinned back. Crimson stared at me, jaw dropped. His leg twitched and I bolted away, with him right on my heels.

~Later~

We were all called to the arena early, which was strange. As soon as all of us were in view, Ric bolted out, screaming for us to take care of the 'monsters' inside. I groaned.

_Just_ great.

~Traci~

My Nexus boys and I took the south wing. There were gremlin-like monsters everywhere! I grabbed one and threw him into about 5 more before Husky trampled them. David and Wade seemed to be indulged in their own little game, counting how many kills they got. Heath, Nirvana, and Michael worked in union. Nirvana would create a weak barrier around them, Heath would chase and attack the ones that got caught, leading them to Michael, who would peck and claw at them until they were nothing more but a mound of dismembered little forms.

Justin roared suddenly and toasted all of the ones in our way. We looked at him before he collapsed, having to be caught by Wade. "He used too much all at once. _Again_." He grumbled, throwing Justin over his shoulders. I shook my head and we continued to check our area.

~May~

I growled, my back pressed against a wall. I could feel Damin smirking at me but I ignored him this once. Maggie and Shannon were at my side in a split second while Sai scrambled around; casting spells on a large Thunderbird. It screeched; the head-splitting sound had us all on our knees, clutching our heads. I felt Shannon place a hand on my knee and I gave him a small nod before we were both swallowed by the darkness.

I looked up at him and he grunted. "We don't have many shots at this, are you ready?" he questioned. I tapped the twin guns strapped to my shorts before nodding. "Ready?" He repeated. I nodded once before he lunged out of the shadows of the wall, throwing me at the Thunderbird. It noticed, and turned but I had already slashed at its face. It screeched. Ignoring it to the best of my ability, I pulled my guns out and shot it repeatedly in the face, screaming at the others to help.

Shannon used every shadow around us to slash at the Thunderbird while Maggie and Sai used mystic spells to keep it still. I heard an unholy roar and no less then a second afterwards, I was drenched in blood. The bird went limp and I jumped off of it, landing on the floor. I looked over at Damin and he had a smirk on his face as he licked blood off of his hand. Maggie saw this and hid behind Zack (I forced him to hide until that bird was dead ). He wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively and I watched Damin like a hawk until he chuckled.

"Well, that was _fun_" He grinned. I heard my sister whimper and I growled. Mother fucker.

~Minerva~

I screamed when Crimson got tackled by a small vamp. It hissed at him before trying to slash at his throat.

"I cast the shadow of the sun, with spells of the moon…reward me with my weapon of choice!" I whispered to myself, holding out my hand. A green light shined and then a halberd appeared in my hand. "Crimson, duck!" I called before swinging it. Crimson kicked the little vampire towards my swing before he knelt down to the floor. I closed my eyes, feeling the blade slice through the nameless vampire. I didn't open them until I heard Crimson cry out. I looked up and one had bit down on his shoulder. I gasped and ran over, using my halberd to stab it in the face. It died and faded away.

Crimson grabbed his shoulder in a tight grip and I gasped at what I saw. The wound seemed to be extending. I could see his veins now and they began to turn black. I dropped down beside him and pulled him close to me. "No! Crimson, are you okay?" I whimpered. He coughed, shaking his head. I hissed before whispering a transportation spell.

~Samantha~

I sighed and looked over at Punk. He had a pipe clutched in his hands as he scanned the area before he relaxed. "You okay?" he muttered. I nodded, looking down at the bloodied dagger in my palm. My sister and Jason were with Karen, Kofi, Delilah, Eris, and Evan while Punk, Kimmi, Yoshi, Meg, Matt, and I were here.

Meg was trembling at the blood on her hands while Striker tried to calm her down. Kimmi seemed hyper and ready to continue her fight but Yoshi held her back. I sighed before summoning a small clover fairy.

"Yes?" she cooed, looking at me with her cute little head tilted. "I want you to feel out the area, tell me if you sense anymore monsters" I stated. She nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a small mewl as she spun. I watched her and she froze before lowering herself to me once more.

"No more except the area where the ring gets set up. There's a massive pulse coming from there. That's the core. Destroy it and they'll stop, for now" she said. I nodded and handed her a small gold coin. She smiled at me before she disappeared.

"So we have to kill it from the heart, right?" Punk questioned. I nodded and Meg shuddered. "Do…do we really have to kill it…?" she whispered, her face buried in Matt's chest. Kimmi shook her head at her sister's cowering but otherwise said nothing. "You don't have to, Meg. You can stay away from it and let the rest of us take care of it" I said. She didn't respond. I shook my head and began to lead the way to the ring.

~Malli~

I dropped a lifeless reptilian and looked over to see Drew and Aaron finishing up. Aaron had bit down and broke the neck of a Hellhound. Turns out, he wasn't a Spirit Hound; he was a Hellhound this whole time.

The difference between the two is that a Spirit Hound is weaker, and it can't travel as fast. Drew tossed a disemboweled arm away and rolled his neck on his shoulders. I scoffed, driving my claws through the chest of a reptilian that _tried_ to sneak up on me. "Of course, we get to England and all the freaky shit happens" I growled out. Drew wrapped his arms around my waist, burring his face in the crook of my neck.

"That's what makes it so damn fun. It's our own little horror film" he smirked against my neck. I looked back at him. "You're one sick fuck, you know that?" I said with a smirk. He chuckled and let me go. "But that's why you love me so. Now, let's go. I have a feeling I know where the leader is" he said, walking ahead. Aaron flew after him and I shook my head with a chuckle before following.

~Traci~

I flew down the hall, breaking the necks of every monster I came across while my Nexus boys followed me. I skidded to a halt when we reached the empty space where the ring was supposed to be.

Well, not _exactly_ empty…

There was a large mantis like monster there; a pulsating sack was under it. I heard Heath gag. "What the hell is that?" He shrieked. It screeched and one of its scythe-like hands zoomed forward, forcing us all to jump away. That's when May, Delilah, Drew, and Sam's group appeared. I frowned. "Where are Minerva and the other-"Before I could finish, Minerva and Crimson appeared a few feet away from us. Kyo, Rai, Jackie, Mattitude, Jeff, and Tammy ran in.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Kyo screamed. The mantis monster screeched and a few eggs fell from the sack it was perched upon. They ripped open and monsters just like the mantis appeared, except they were smaller.

"Oh fuck me" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "Sweetie, as lovely as that sounds, we have bigger problems on our hands right now" Damin chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him, not missing the shocked look on Sai's face, nor the look of pure rage on May's. "Enough with the chit-chat, we have to kill them before they kills us!" Kimmi cooed, driving her katana through the chest of one of the mantises. That triggered something and we attacked.

~Minerva~

I was the only one not up there attacking the mantises. I couldn't just leave Crimson here in pain. I frowned, looking at his neck, which he was still clutching. "Let me see" I said softly, moving him so his back was against my chest. He grunted in pain and slowly moved his fingers. I gasped. His blood was turning black. I shook my head and pressed my lips to his neck, trying to suck whatever that vampire injected into him, out.

I didn't expect so much fluid to gush into my mouth, however. Some of it went down my throat and I gagged, trying to spit it out. Crimson's hand clamped back over the wound and he panted. I was about to ask him if he was alright when a body flying past me distracted me. I craned my head and saw Kayla on the floor, a small clover fairy hovering over her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you okay? Hey…" I turned, looking at the carnage in front of me for the first time. Everyone was outnumbered. They couldn't come up with a successful tactic with the mantises attacking them from every possible angle. I felt my stomach churn at the blood pools on the floor. They were both red and green and it took me only half a second to realize the mantises bled green.

Disgusting!

I began to panic, seeing Karen and Delilah backed up into corners and even watching May struggle with the damn bugs. One came up to us and Crimson growled, sitting up abruptly and kicking it square in the face. I screamed and held onto him by wrapping my arms around his frame. He looked back at me, a weak smile on his face. "Hold onto me, and don't let go. I won't let those nasty fuckers touch you, Minerva" He promised, kicking the mantis in the throat once it returned. It screeched slightly before it was dead. I suppose Crimson crushed its windpipe or something. He groaned in pain and leaned back against me, sweat forming at his brow. "I…won't let them get close enough to hurt you…" he rasped, squeezing his eyes shut, willing the pain away. After all of this, he's worried about _my_ safety? I was touched…

I then closed my eyes, trying to look for something to do to make this mess go away, _anything_!

That's when I heard them. Two voices.

At first, I thought I was crazy, and tried to open my eyes, but I was taken into a different world completely.

_~?~_

_I finally managed to 'open' my eyes and I was completely speechless at what I saw. I was sitting in 'The Secret Pond of Life' that was back in St. Louis. I looked around, wondering how I got from Liverpool to St. Louis. I can teleport but going 'over the pond' was too much magic for me!_

"_Hello?" I questioned, still rooted to the floor. "Finally I manage to get some contact!" came a voice. My eyes grew and I looked directly in front of me. _

_Jet black hair, hazely-gray eyes, and a smile that would melt you on the spot._

"_B-Big brother?" I gasped. Ryan stood before me, with Steven beside him, both of their fingers intertwined. Ryan stepped forward and knelt down in front of me. "I've been trying to make contact with one of you for years now!" he said before pulling me into a hug that felt all too real. "Y-You're alive?" I stammered, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _

_Frowning, he shook his head. "No, I am dead. I am speaking to you through the link of our spirits." He said. I gulped before I looked at him. "I have a question to ask you" I suddenly said. He cocked his head to the side and made a small 'Hm?' noise. I looked down at my lap, playing with my fingers nervously. _

"_I always feel guilty for not believing Malli when he tells the story…is it true? Is Father a murderer? Did he kill you?" I questioned, on the brink of tears. He let out an uneasy sigh. "It's true…" he whispered, his voice low, barely there. He lifted his shirt and showed me a scar over where his heart should be, and then he pointed to the long scar going across his neck. I gasped, my hands clamping over my mouth as tears rolled down my cheeks. He grasped both of my hands, pulling them away from my mouth to move them to his, planting a kiss on my fingers. I blinked._

_His lips were cold, very cold._

"_We do not have much time" Steven suddenly said. I looked over at him. He was a long-haired blonde with ocean blue eyes. "Hello Steven" I said. He smiled at me. "Hello Minnie" he greeted. Ryan chuckled, catching my attention once again. He opened my hands and pressed one against his chest. "You have to help everyone, sis" he said, his voice dead serious (no pun intended)._

_This startled me a bit so I listened closely to him. "They have yet to unleash their true potential. That mantis there is a very ruthless creature. It doesn't know the definition of 'mercy'. It sees all of you as food and it will try to feed you to the queen. She will continue to produce eggs and you will all get worn out and die. And the man you have in your arms, he will die from that bite. The vampire that bit him shot a poison into his blood and he will die and become a pawn for whoever is trying to kill you all. And since you swallowed some, so will you" He said bluntly. _

"_No…no they can't die! They can't!" I cried. Ryan pressed his hand over mine, the one that was over his chest. "He really likes you" he suddenly said, a smile coming to his face again. I stared at him in shock. "Crimson?" I muttered. He nodded and closed his eyes. "To save him, you need to unlock what you really are" he said._

"_A witch?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Wait, all magical girls become witches!" I stated, my eyebrows furrowing. Steven knelt down beside Ryan and shook his head. "No, some don't. Their rare but they become something much more powerful than a witch. I don't know if you know this but witches that aren't born a witch are weaker than witches who are. However, there are magical girls that can bloom into something that can beat a purebred witch on even their worst day. That would be-"Ryan cut Steven off._

"_A fairy. Minerva, you were destined to bloom into a fairy. Now is the time" he said. I could hardly believe it. Me? A fairy? My brother looked deep into my eyes. "Reach into my chest and grab the first thing you feel" he said. I nodded and pressed my hand against his chest, startled when I felt it push through. I felt around, reaching so far that my shoulder was now pressed against my brother's chest. I felt something brush against my fingertips. _

"_Rip it out" Ryan ordered softly. _

_Nodding, I grabbed it and ripped my arm away, watching an owl* fly out of his chest. I watched it fly around before perching on Ryan's head. I got a good look at it._

_It had large gold eyes and gray__ feathers with black tribal markings on it. It had a chain dangling around its neck and attached to the chain was a green crystal. There was a music note, a small scripture, and a dollar sign engraved into it. There was a small capsule that was also attached to the chain and it had what looked like medicine inside it._

"_Who are you?" the owl snapped. I flinched before staring at it in wonder. "Minerva Edwards" I said, blinking. The owl tilted his head. "What do you want? Why did you disturb me?" he questioned. I looked at my brother and Steven for help but neither spoke._

"_I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need your help. I want to get stronger" I stated. The owl flapped his wings angrily and I had to resist the urge to flinch. "Such a selfish wish! Who do you think I am? I will not grant-"I had to cut him off there._

"_Please! This isn't for me! The people I love, my family and friends are in danger and I've been told I'm the only one that can save them. I need your help for this! I don't care what happens to me, as long as they are all safe!" I cried, feeling desperate. The owl looked shocked but soon recovered, leering at me. _

"_Prove it." He said before he flew to a far away tree, growing over 40x his original size. "Take the necklace from me" He growled. I stared at him before I tucked my fear into the back of my mind. My friend's lives are in danger. Now is not the time to be thinking about my fear. _

_I summoned my halberd and charged at him. I blocked his pecks with my blade before I used it to catapult myself high enough to grab the chain. I was nearly a hair away from snatching it when he slapped me with his wing, knocking the air out of my body as I hit a tree. I stabbed it with my halberd and swung, lunging again. "I need this! I won't give up!" I hissed. _

_Suddenly, I was back in my original spot, sitting in front of Steven, Ryan, and the owl. I blinked and the owl bowed his head. "Take it" he said. I hesitantly took the chain and looked at him in question. "You proved that you wouldn't give up and that you were not doing this for your own gain, but for that of others. My name is Sagacity. I am your guardian spirit. I am an owl god of Wisdom. Now, open your eyes so you can save the day, Minerva, fairy of Wisdom and Nature" he squawked._

I gasped, finally being taken back to reality. This time, Sagacity was flying above Crimson and I, making Crimson look at him in question. "An owl?" he murmured. Sagacity looked at me. "Put him down, we'll get to him in a second" he ordered. I nodded and propped Crimson up against a wall. He grabbed my wrist. "Minerva, I don't know what's going on but you can't stray away from me, I need to protect you" he said. I saw how sincere he was from his eyes and I felt my heart melt. I placed my hand on his face and brushed my lips over his before standing. I could feel him starting to kiss back but I pulled away so I could get started.

"Okay, Sagacity. Let's begin" I said. He nodded and suddenly I felt a warm feeling shoot throughout my body.

~Malli~

I snapped the neck of a mantis and looked over, seeing a light out of the corner of my eye. Thankfully, this light distracted both ally and foe. I noticed it was Minerva and ran over. "Sis!" I cried but was stopped by Drew. "Let me go!" I snapped. He shook his head. "Look at her…" he trailed off, jaw dropped. I looked over and mine dropped as well.

Minerva's clothes were changing. She was wearing a white blouse and a lime green blouse but now she had on a dress that stopped at her upper thigh, the top of it was lime green and the bottom was a crystal white color and ruffled, she wore light green silk-like fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows. She had medium-sized glowing green transparent wings slowly flapping from her back, like how a butterfly's would after it just hatched from its cocoon. She had a vine-like tattoo wrapping around her right leg with flowers all on it and she had a small green Hawaiian flower tattoo under her left eye. She had on flat shoes, like the ones ancient Romans or Greeks would wear. An owl circled her before she extended her arm, which was bent towards her body. The owl perched on her arm and dropped a chain around her neck.

"She…transformed…" I muttered, sounding very much like an idiot.

"She's beautiful!" Wade muttered, I shook my head, still hearing him. If only he knew.

~Minerva~

I felt power surge through me, it wasn't painful, however. It left my body feeling pleasant. Sagacity looked around. "Just as I thought. Your friends are too weak to continue up with this. Take over, kill the mantises, and then heal them" he said. I nodded and closed my eyes, a chant suddenly coming to me.

"I am the fairy of knowledge and you will plague my friends no more," I started, feeling Steven and Ryan say it along with me. I also felt the mantises all lunge for me.

"With every step you take, you bring upon death and chaos. Now its time I return the favor"

Snapping my eyes open. I began to fly and I let out a low coo. The floor shook and a fissure opened up, swallowing them. I called upon my halberd and was slightly shocked when I saw it was longer and sharper than my first one. Sagacity hooted from my shoulder. "Launch it, Minerva. Launch this halberd into the heart of the monster that tried to kill everyone you love!" He ordered lightly. I nodded and raised my halberd, feeling a warm sensation take over me.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Steven and Ryan's spirits also grasping my halberd. We all had smiles and I put all of my strength into my left arm before I launched the halberd out of my grasp. It sliced through the air and went straight through the queen mantis' chest. She screeched until a large flower bloomed from her jaws. I fluttered down and snatched the halberd out, watching as vines and plants emerged from her body. It suddenly exploded in roses and other blossoms and I nodded, watching the flowers attach themselves to the ceiling, pollen raining down and healing my friends.

I fluttered over to Crimson and helped him stand. Sagacity nudged me with his beak. "You can save him but one way. Use his feelings as his own antidote" he hooted before leaving my shoulder and flying to check on the others.

Crimson looked at me with his jaw dropped. "You look stunning, Minerva" he said. I felt my face get hot and I shook my head. I can't back down. Not like I did with Wade. I grabbed the back of his neck, a new wave of boldness washing over me, before I pressed my lips against his. I felt my stomach do a flip as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, returning the kiss.

~Maggie~

"Well damn" Malli chuckled, a smile gracing his pale face. Wade looked pissed and that made me snicker. 'Too little, too late' I thought while I clapped loudly. "Go, MINNIE GO!" I grinned wildly. Traci giggled. "Looks like she has the backbone she wanted" she said. I leaned against Zack and brushed over my nose with my thumb. "Hell yeah! And I'm proud of her!" I smiled. May patted my head before looking up at the flowers and where the queen mantis used to be.

"So, little Minerva did all of this on her own. I'm impressed" She said. I nodded but my blood went cold as I saw Damin smirk savagely out of the corner of my eye. I pressed myself against Zack and suppressed a wine. He looked down at me and smiled before kissing the top of my head. I didn't relax at all.

~Crimson~

When we broke apart, the pain in my shoulder was gone. I looked down and Minerva smiled up at me before she fainted. I caught her and watched as her wings disappeared but everything else stayed the same. That owl she called Sagacity flew back as all the flowers and plants had vanished. "She's used up a lot of her energy doing all of this. Take her somewhere where she can rest" he said, perching on her stomach as I picked her up bridal style. I nodded, thinking how silly it looked to be taking orders from a talking owl but then again…

Nothing lately made much sense anyway.

~After the Show~

~Malcom~

I groaned and clasped Drew's hand in mine as a limo driver drove us to nothing short of my own personal hellhole. Shame said hellhole is my own parent's house. He kissed my knuckles and wrapped his arm around me. I looked over and saw Nirvana and Heath watching something on her iPod and Minerva was still asleep on Crimson's lap. (He had come along when Nirvana said Minerva just _had_ to go). Sagacity the owl was watching the trees go by.

"You are restless, why?" he suddenly said, his head turning 90 degrees to look at me. I shrugged and he flew over so he was now on my knee. "Is it because of what your father did to Ryan?" he questioned. I stared at him with wide eyes. "How did-""I know all" he stated, a small glint in his eyes. I chewed my bottom lip and nodded.

"Minerva knows the truth now. She believes you." He said, turning his head to look out the window once more. "How?" I questioned, watching him closely. "Ryan told her himself" he yawned, scratching the inside of his wing with his beak. I felt my heart stop for a few seconds. "How? How did he tell her?" I questioned, raising my voice by accident, catching everyone's attention.

"You are all siblings, your souls are linked. The only way Minerva was able to transform was because Ryan and Steven had a connection with her and he fin ally broke through the clouded wall of her conscious. She asked him what happened, and he told her himself" he said. I heard Nirvana growl. "Our father didn't do anything! You're just delusional!" she snapped. Sagacity turned his head and stared at her. I saw her heated gaze on him and I shook my head.

"No one was talking to _you_. You should be ashamed of yourself, not believing your own brother. What would Malcom have to gain exactly by lying and pinning Ryan's death on your father? Nothing. You are a naïve and that's the reason why Minerva was the first to bloom. She's matured while you have the mentality of a child! I don't speak child. I don't speak fool. Until you have something intelligent to say that's actually fact, you are not to speak to me, Edwards' girl" he scoffed, turning his head back to me.

Nirvana was probably seeing red and Heath knew that because he tried to calm her down. I heard Drew and Crimson snicker slightly and that brought a small smile to my face. "Anyway, now that I am with you, being there will be easier. As soon as I see the house, I will know it by heart. Every nook and cranny will be memorized by me. Just in case" he said. I nodded, scratching his neck. He rolled his head and let out a small chirp.

"Fucking bird" Nirvana muttered under her breath.

"And that's exactly why you're still a magical _girl,_ my dear" he shot back. She hissed at him.

Oh, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

*Minerva is the name of a Roman virgin goddess and she is often symbolized by an owl, for she is a goddess of wisdom and an owl is a symbol of wisdom. Also, Minerva is the goddess of music, poetry, medicine, magic, weaving, crafts, and commerce.

*According to bing, Sagacity is a synonym of Wisdom. Owls are often used as a symbol of wisdom and judgment, key reason why Sagacity is an owl.

*There are different types of fairies, which is why Wisdom and Nature are capitalized, they are two of the many fairy classes (which I may explain later)

As for that poison that went inside of Minnie and Crimmy…well…you'll see ;)

Please review~


	14. Daddy's Dungeon!

(A/N: This chapter is pretty messed up. If you are faint of heart, you might wish to stray away from this one. That's you're warning)

/14. Daddy's Dungeon/

We arrived at my parent's house and the knot in my stomach was actually beginning to hurt. Drew had this determined look on his face as he kept an arm around my waist. Minerva had woken up as well. Now, we all stood in front of nothing short than utter doom. I'm not kidding.

The doors creaked open and a woman stepped out, she had on a maid outfit, her raven hair tied back in a ponytail as her chocolate eyes looked at us. "Welcome back, mistresses and master Edwards. Come inside, your Mother awaits you" she bowed and moved to the side so we could all walk in. She was our maid, Heather.

We all stepped in and sure enough, Mother was there. She had brunette and gray hair that was tied back neatly in a bun. She held a witch's hat in her left hand and a book was tucked under her other arm. She wore a green turtleneck and black jeans. She smiled brightly at us, her brown eyes twinkling. "Oh do come in! Welcome!" she greeted. Nirvana, Minerva, and I all gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sagacity scanned the room from Crimson's shoulder while Heath smiled and Drew put up a fake smile.

"Your Father is in the study, come into the dining room, the servants have prepared dinner" she said, turning and leading the way. Drew, Minerva, and Crimson were all close to me while Nirvana dragged Heath ahead, engaged in a conversation with Mother. Sagacity flew down to me. "He's coming" he warned. I narrowed my eyes and Drew growled slightly.

~At the Table~

~Drew~

I sat beside Malcom as his mother, Elizabeth, told us old baby stories about the trio. I noticed how she never brought up Ryan, however. The maid from before scurried back, bowing as she entered the room. "Master will join you now" she said before opening a door. I felt Malcom nearly crush my hand in his death grip.

A tall man walked in. Even though he was gray, he was still buff and rather large. His eyes scanned the room, finally landing on Malcom. His face held no emotion until he smiled. This made Malli growl, however. He took his seat and addressed us all.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I see a few new faces. My name is Richard. What are yours?" he said politely. I didn't let my guard down at this, though. "Daddy! This is Heath Miller, he's my boyfriend!" Nirvana cooed, rubbing her face against a grinning Heath. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Idiot.

Richard smiled at Heath and moved his eyes over to Minerva and Crimson. "…This is Tommy Mercer. He's _my_ boyfriend. And this owl here is Sagacity, he's my guardian spirit. A god of Wisdom" she said stiffly. Richard didn't seem to notice this and nodded before looking over at Malli and I. "Well son? Are you going to introduce your friend?" he said patiently. Malli cut his eyes at his father and scoffed.

"Fuck off and die, you old bastard" he snapped.

Nirvana and Elizabeth gasped. "Malcom! That's no way to speak to our Father!" Nirvana wined. "Oh shut up!" Sagacity hissed, fed up with Nirvana. It took almost all the self-control I had not to laugh. Her face was priceless. Richard chuckled. "Always the silver-tongued one, eh Malli? Son," he looked at me this time. "What is your name?" He asked. I smirked.

"My name is Drew McIntyre, sir. I'm Malcom's lover" I said proudly, planting a hard but loving kiss to Malli, just to see how his Father would respond. When I pulled away, I was met with Elizabeth's bright smile and a blank-faced Richard. His eyes were darker and I narrowed my eyes at him, challenging him. "Is that so?" he growled out. I nodded, cracking my knuckles. "Is that a problem, sir?" I spat. He smiled full force and the next thing I know, Malcom tackles me to the ground and I hear Elizabeth and Nirvana scream.

"What the…?" I started, looking up at Malcom with wide eyes. He sat up, which made him now straddle me as he glared across the table. "You son of a bitch!" he hissed, pulling a knife out of the wall right behind where my head was. I stared at it with wide eyes and stood, making sure Malli didn't fall. "What the fuck?" I snapped. Richard stood too, his eyes flashing. "You fuckin reject! How dare you bring him into my home!" he snapped, punching a hole clean through the glass table. Elizabeth squeaked and Nirvana gasped.

"Daddy! Daddy, calm down! Drew is a nice person!" she wined. "Do you think him being nice is going to change anything? Ryan was nice too and see what 'Daddy' did to him? He killed him in cold blood!" Malli growled. "He did not! I'm sick of your lies! Why can't you just accept that Ryan got jumped? He died out on the streets! Daddy wouldn't hurt a fly!" She screamed. We all stared at her; even Heath was looking at her like she had lost it.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Malcom roared. He was about to say something but Minerva calmly made her way over to her twin and slapped her, **hard**. Nina gasped and touched her red cheek. "How could you-""Don't give me that. What the hell do you mean he couldn't hurt a fly? Do you not remember the times Malli was brutally beaten right in front of us? He has a scar on his back that won't ever heal because Father gashed him in the back with a silver dagger! In case you're too air-headed to know what that means, it means he couldn't heal from that on his own! You and I were _there _when he did it! He left Malli in the basement, in his God-forsaken dungeon! We had to get him to the hospital and he almost bled to death! But I guess that doesn't count as hurting him right?" Minerva hissed.

"Malcom was being bad!" Nirvana shot back. I'm really starting to hate this little girl.

"_Bad? _All he did was come home and tell Mother about his crush on Ted! No one asked Father to get involved! No one asked him to try and beat his son to death like he did to Ryan! Open you're fucking eyes! Our Father is a monster! If he doesn't get what he wants, which is the perfect, _straight_ son, he'll try and try to kill Malli over and over again! The only reason why Malli is still alive is because he wasn't sick and weak like Ryan was! Malli has the ability to fight back! Stop being such a fucking Daddy's girl and wake the fuck up! Dammit all, he's trying to kill Malli just like he killed Ryan! Don't you see that?" Minerva ran out of breath, her chest heaving, and her face now bright red from the anger that just spilled out of her mouth.

At this point, all of the Edwards (except Richard, which isn't surprising) were in tears. Minerva was right in every aspect of the word. "Minerva-"Malli was cut off by a low growl. All of our heads swung over to Richard and he roared.

Just like that, the floor beneath us opened up and we all fell, screaming.

~Minerva~

I calmed myself and shouted a cover spell, making us all fall on a large flower. I sighed and rubbed my bum. "What the hell just happened?" Heath questioned, narrowing his eyes at what was around us. Sagacity looked uneasy. "We're in Daddy's Dungeon…" Nirvana whimpered, tears rolling down her cheek. "Oh fucking perfect. And I thought that old fuck was crazy before" Malli growled, standing and stretching. Drew shook his head and we all stood, looking around.

There were chains and different rooms down here, the doors that were open led to bloodstained rooms with rusted weapons. There were even a few live people down here. I felt my stomach do flips and I frowned. "Daddy's Dungeon…" I trailed off. "How do we get out of here? It smells like death and sex" Heath hissed, his ears pressing against his head. We all looked to Sagacity and he shook his head. "This place shifts and bends. It will take longer for me to figure this all out" he muttered. "What do you mean by 'shifts and bends'?" Crimson questioned.

"He means, 'Father' has a mind control over this place. If he doesn't want you to go to a certain part, he'll distort the space around it so you're warped to a different part." Malli scowled. Sagacity nodded. "Yes. I can figure this out but I need time." He said.

"We can stall, but we have company, guys" Drew muttered. We all looked to where he was pointing and there was a pack of rabid Hellhounds running towards us. We all screamed and bolted down the corridor.

~Crimson~

Heath suddenly tripped and the dogs lunged at him, aiming bites at his face and throat. He hissed and kicked some of them off. Drew and I threw the rest off and Malli picked Heath up before we ran again. Minerva, Nirvana, and Sagacity were ahead of us, running without any sign of slowing down while Sagacity glided effortlessly, his head looking at each door until he headed towards one.

"In here!" he ordered. We all ran in and closed the door, hearing the hounds scratch and bark at the door. We all panted. "This is bad, I can't let all of you get hurt for something he's mad at me for. Minerva, I want you to teleport everyone out of here, leave me here and I'll handle it" Malli muttered, cracking his knuckles. "Wait a moment, what makes you think I'm leaving you here with him?" Drew growled. I shook my head. "I'm staying too" I grunted. Malli glared at us. "You don't get a choice in this!" He growled. "We do. I'm not teleporting anyone anywhere" Minerva stated, standing in front of her brother. "We're going to go through this together" She said. Malli sighed.

"At least get Nirvana and Heath out of here, though. Those two would only be in the way" Drew grunted, directing a sharp look at the two.

"No…we're staying" Heath cooed, holding his girl's hand. Nirvana nodded. "Yeah" She agreed. Sagacity hooted. "You couldn't teleport out of here if you wanted to. There's a barrier" He mumbled.

Malli was about to say something when but there was a silence. "Where are the dogs…?" I questioned. Malli's eyes grew. "GET ON THE FLOOR!" He screamed. We all got on the floor and a large array of pendulums began to swing in the room. We all stared at them and Malli shook his head, pulling out a small dagger and throwing it up past the pendulums. It lodged itself into something and they all froze.

"We need to get out of here" He grunted. "No shit" Heath snapped, utterly petrified. Malli rolled his eyes and opened the door, seeing no dogs. He poked his head into the hall and nodded. "Come." He grunted. We followed him and he led the way, eyes watching every movement down here. He suddenly stopped and moved back, just as a large spiked ball came flying past him. It lodged itself into the wall. Malli chuckled coldly. "Hello Heather" He said. Everyone's eyes grew as the maid from before appeared, with the chain attached to the ball within her hand. She tugged it and it flew back to her side. "Hello master Malli. What will it be today? Will we do this the easy way or the hard way?" She questioned, twirling the weapon.

"I'm afraid I can't play with you today, love. You see, it's not just me today; it's my man, my sisters, and my friends. I'd love to play but I simply can't. Please do understand" he said. Heather nodded. "With that, I hope you know I can't let you just go. I would like to, but I have orders. Forgive me" She bowed before throwing the chain. Malli shrugged and moved to the side. Sagacity flew out of the way of Heather's weapon and squawked. "I always do. How about I take you with me?" Malli started, running over to the raven female, dodging another attack aimed at him. She looked away. "I would like that…" She trailed off.

Malli grinned and grabbed her wrist, biting her, _hard_. She gasped sharply before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Malli looked over at us, licking some of the girl's blood up from the corner of his lips. "She's commin' with us. Now let's go" Malli threw the girl over his shoulder before walking away, not giving anyone a chance to object.

The corridors were long and going through it was frustrating. They looked identical. Same doors, same rusted weapons, same menacing blood splatters… The only thing that was different was the prisoners within. "Who are all these people…?" Nirvana questioned, looking sick.

"They are from the same family that Heather was born into. The family that serves us Edwards'. These prisoners are all homosexual" Malli grunted. Everyone stopped walking except him. "Wait, what?" Minerva questioned, eyes wide. I grabbed her hand and tugged her forward slightly so we could catch up with Malli.

"You heard right. They are homosexuals. They all knew of our 'Father's' intolerance towards people he associated with on a daily basis being gay or lesbian so he put them down here. Torturing them until they either died, or they swore to never look at members of the same gender in the same way ever again. Even after that, they all were either batshit crazy, committed suicide, or got killed for stupid shit." Malli muttered. Drew growled. "Your father is a twisted fuck, you know that?" Drew snarled. Malli laughed coldly. "One, yes I do. Two, he's not _my_ Father. I refuse to be the son of a sick and twisted murderer like him. I was disowned anyway, not that I care" Malli muttered, nose curling probably from the scent of death.

There was suddenly a click. We looked down at our feet and saw that Malli had stepped on a panel. His gray eyes grew. "What the devil is this-"He paused, feeling the ground quiver. His eyes grew and he looked back. Our gazes followed his and we saw a HUGE hellhound bounding down the hall. Strangely, its color was off. Its fur was dark purple and its saliva was greenish, and it seemed to be acid. "RUN!" Malli screamed, bolting ahead of us. We stared at him in shock. I don't think any of us have ever seen anyone run _that _fast. We all panicked and darted away as well, not wanting to be anywhere near the approaching beast.

~Shannon~

I watched May closely. Something was off about her lately. I wouldn't say she was 'jumpy' or 'paranoid', but she was definitely on-edge.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, watching her stare at her twin guns. She responded with a grunt before she took them apart, staring at the new pile of parts. "May." I called, scooting closer to her. She put the pieces back together before I even made it half-way across the couch we were on. She turned her body and pointed one at me with no expression on her face. "Yes?" she replied, her eyes half-lidded.

Chuckling, I disarmed her and pulled her against me by her wrists. She caught her balance so she wouldn't fall against me like I wanted her to, instead, she straddled me. "What do you want?" She questioned, looking down at me. "Tell me what's on your mind" I said, getting right to the point. She stared at me before making a move to get up.

Shaking my head, I pulled on her wrists and she fell against my chest, a small gasp escaping her lips. I continued to focus on the task at hand, ignoring how warm she was or the feel of her breast against my chest. Damn it was hard though.

She lifted her steel-gray gaze to look me in the eye. "Answer the question" I ordered lightly, releasing one of her hands to cup her face. She cut her eyes at my hand before closing them and leaning into my touch, welcoming it. "Stress with these demons and that fucker" she growled, her voice dropping. I already knew 'that fucker' was Damin so I didn't bother to ask who he was.

"What about him?" I questioned, holding her a bit tighter than before. "Did he touch you, Maggie, or Jackie again?" I added, eyes narrowing. Her eyes snapped open. "If he even _thought_ about anything like that, he wouldn't be breathing right now" She snapped, leering at me. I stared at her blankly before she calmed herself, something she wasn't able to do when she was younger. She finally relaxed and laid her head against my collar bone.

"Shannon…don't you find it strange?" She questioned, eyes softening. I stared at her, bewildered.

May actually looked hopeless for a moment.

"What's strange?" I questioned, my face probably full of concern. She lowered her head so her bangs would cover her face. "Strange that we have powers…strange that we have to live in the shadows of the Overworld…strange…" She trailed off, her voice cracking. If I didn't know any better, I would think May was upset because of her powers and because of the fighting.

Good thing I _did_ know better though.

"Tell me what's _really_ on you're mind, Maymee" I ordered, a slight edge to my tone. May lifted her head and I felt my blood run cold. She was on the verge of tears, her steel gray eyes unfocused and watery. My arms wrapped around her almost instantly and she whimpered, hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"Why…are you here? What is you're purpose for being with someone like me…I'm a monster, Shannon. I don't feel like others do. I can kill with no remorse…For Christ's sake; I just aimed a gun at you!" She wined. I could feel her tears now, rolling down my neck and onto the couch. I pushed her up so I can look at her.

"May, I love you, that's my purpose for being with you! You are not a monster, you never have been. As for feeling…you're crying right now. You couldn't do that without feeling something." I said calmly. May looked away and wiped furiously at her eyes. "Feeling of weakness…" she growled out, anger making her body quiver and her voice drip with venom. I shook my head and took her face in my hands. "May, it's not a weakness. It's natural. C'mere," I grunted, pulling her down for a soft kiss. I poured all of my emotions for her into that kiss and I heard a small whimper of surprise leave May's throat. She kissed back with just as much emotion.

We stayed like that until the need for oxygen became unbearable. May pulled away, a rare pink tint to her sun kissed cheeks. I smiled up at her with adoration in my eyes and her blush darkened.

"You're in love with a merciless Mexican werewolf" She stated flatly.

"And you're in love with a mentally unstable, tatted up, sarcastic, ShadowCreeper white boy redneck. Seems about even" I retorted, making us both laugh. We fell into a comfortable silence after that.

"Shannon" May grunted after nearly an hour had past. She sounded sleepy. "Yeah?" I responded, rolling my neck a bit. "If you tell anyone about me crying, I'll put 30 rounds through you, got it?" She threatened, leering at me with those steel eyes I loved so much. I chuckled. "Good to have the normal May back. No, I won't tell anyone" I cooed, kissing her forehead. She nodded and her eyes became less hard.

"Shannon, I love you…Y'know?" She muttered, keeping our gazes locked. I held her a bit closer in a possessive manor.

"_Te amo, Maymee Garcia, mi Corazon, mi alma_" I cooed, eyes half-lidded. She smiled at me, pressing her lips onto mine once again. When she pulled away, she grinned. "Someone's been brushing up on their Spanish" she said. I shrugged.

"Google translate does wonders"

~Heather~

I slowly came to, and when I did, I was met with the sound of screams. My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking around until I figured out where the screams were coming from. Master Malcom was hunched over on the ground, sweat collected on his forehead and dripping off him everywhere, even from his raven tresses.

My eyes fell to the large gash that was slowly healing across his chest. He stared down Goliath, Master Richard's prized immortal hellhound. It growled, having a few gashes of its own, but it never stood down. It had been taught well by Master Richard.

"Glad you're awake. Can you help? Last time I saw Goliath, he was…smaller, to say the least." My Master grunted, dodging a large paw that slammed down where he was once standing. Drew and Crimson distracted Goliath while Mistresses Minerva and Nirvana shot blasts of magic at him. Heath was sneaking up behind him. My eyes grew.

"Sir Heath, no!" I cried, just as Goliath swirled around, knocking Heath back, making him fly into Master. Both males hit a steel wall with unimaginable force. I'd be surprised if either of them could walk after that. "Malcom!" The others cried, agitating Goliath. He roared and lunged at them.

I stood, swiftly and with lightning quick hands, threw my spiked ball at him, nearly missing his muzzle by a few millimeters. He paused, staring and sniffing at the chain before craning his large head to look at me, snarling. He barked and turned, challenging me. I pulled my ball out of the wall and twirled it. He took a step forward.

"Enough, Goliath" Master Malcom growled. Goliath-as well as everyone else-turned to look at my Master after he had pushed Heath off of him. Goliath's eyes narrowed.

Slowly, and carefully, Master began to speak to Goliath in Greek, the words flowing from him so effortlessly. He was, after all, part Greek, so he had to take lessons to learn his native language. Goliath approached with every word, rage fading to confusion, and then to understanding and finally, obedience. Master stared into his eyes, his Alpha pressure rolling off him in waves so powerful, that even I felt it, although I am not a were.

Goliath raised his head as a sign of submissiveness and he lowered himself until his belly was flush against the floor. My Master nodded and ran his hand through Goliath's fur. "Good boy. You're going to be like Heather. You're coming with me. Would you like that? To break free from this hell?" Master questioned, eyes softening. Goliath nodded slowly and Master grinned.

"Good," He jumped on Goliath's head. "Everyone get on. He's taking us out of here" He stated. We all scrambled onto Goliath's back and with a small whistle from my Master, the large canine took off.

"Hold on tight!" Drew ordered loudly, weaving his hands through Goliath's copper-scented fur until they were securely holding on. We all fallowed his example and held on for dear life, keeping our heads low as he ran through walls upon walls of torture chambers. I could faintly hear my family members cheer and swarm out of their respective prisons. Sagacity flew above, keeping up with Goliath.

Goliath continued to blast through walls until I felt a cool chill grace my skin. I looked up, noticing that we were outside. My family members scattered, running for dear life and Goliath's sprint turned into a slow trot, and then a calm walk. A smile broke onto my face and I was almost in tears. We were free! Finally free! My parade of happiness was cut short however…

"Just where do you think you're going?" A voice growled. Everyone froze, and even Goliath let out a whimper, taking a step back. My breath caught in my throat.

~Malli~

I growled, staring at the only person I hated more than Damin. My 'Father'. He smirked wickedly, taking a step towards us. Goliath wined and nearly tripped trying to get away. I patted his head to calm him.

"So you turned my mutt against me?" He chuckled. I glared at him. "Goliath isn't yours, you dick. He's Ryan's and you and I both know that!" I snapped. He glared at me. "Ryan is dead, the past is the past. Can't you see that? Or is it that all you fags stay together? If one dies, so does the rest, like Steven, right?" He grinned. My eyes flashed, and my pressure lashed out at him. His hand swept over to the side and the wave of pressure was deflected, slamming into and cutting through some trees.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" he chuckled. I glared at him. I hat this man with every fiber of my being. It makes me feel disgusting just to think that his DNA runs through my veins! "I'll kill you" I snarled, standing. He smirked. "Well, _son_, show me what you've got. It's good to know you've learnt _something_ useful from me. That violence within you? You're sadistic nature, that random itch and urge to kill, its all from me. No matter how much you hate me, you're nothing but a chip off the ol' block. Do you understand? No matter how much you try to forget where you came from, and no matter how much you seek love from replacements, I will always be your father. My blood is within you and the twins, and even that faggot, Ryan. That won't ever change. I'll always be a part of you." He cooed evilly.

I couldn't respond. Slowly, I looked among my friends. The Twins were trembling, Crimson, Heath, and Heather looked disturbed, Goliath was whimpering, and Drew looked conflicted. I could hear their hearts pounding, and it was almost deafening.

Suddenly, however, an even louder collection of sounds entered my head.

_This is your chance. Kill that man._

_Do it, Malli. His blood may course through your veins, but don't you want to see it splatter? It would make you feel better. _

_End this now, and free yourself of this torment. End his life._

Just like that, I felt all control drain from my body as I leapt off of Goliath's head and towards the man that's literally put me through Hell on Earth.

This was going to end today…


End file.
